


When the Wrong One Loves You Right

by blackrose1002



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Criminal Blaine, FBI Agent Kurt, Inspired by a Movie, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002
Summary: Blaine Anderson, a famous bank robber, breaks out of prison, but in order to get away, he’s forced to take a hostage, an FBI agent Kurt Hummel who accidentally witnessed his escape. After their ways part, Kurt begins his chase, but the sudden attraction towards the criminal may complicate everything a lot more than he expected.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!
> 
> Since it has somehow become a tradition, here I am, posting a new fic on January 9th. It's been two years since the prologue of _Burn With You_ was posted and a year since I started posting _Recipe For Love_ and today I'm hoping you'll join me on this new adventure.
> 
> I started writing this fic during NaNoWriMo 2016 and while I did reach my 50,000 words goal, the fic isn't completely finished, I'd say 75% of it is written. That means I'm not sure how regular the updates will be, I'll let you know the moment I figure out the schedule :)
> 
> This fic is inspired by the movie _Out of Sight_ , BUT while the beginning follows the plot quite closely, the rest of the fic is different. There will be some similarities later on, but this fic definitely isn't a pure adaptation of the movie.
> 
> As always, a huge thank you to Ida, my beta. And to [afterthenovels](http://archiveofourown.org/users/afterthenovels/pseuds/afterthenovels), for listening to me ramble about the plot and helping me figure out some of the things ♥
> 
> I think that's all, enjoy! And please, leave a comment, I appreciate them very much ♥
> 
> I own nothing, not _Glee_ , Klaine or _Out of Sight_ , it would be a wonderful life if I did!

It was a beautiful day, in the beginning of December. It was freezing, it had just snowed the night before so the world was covered with a thin layer of snow, not too much, it was the first snow of the season, but it still looked beautiful. The air was crisp and the sun was shining, making it a perfect winter day, colored by the countless Christmas decorations put out on every corner as everyone was slowly getting into the Christmas spirit.

In less words, a perfect day to rob a bank.

Blaine Anderson was driving through the busy streets of New York, carefully navigating between the cars, humming under his breath to the song that was currently playing on the radio. Reaching his destination, he pulled up in the parking space next to the bank, picking a spot not far from the exit and he killed the engine. Checking his reflection in the rearview mirror, he smiled. His black hair was perfectly gelled down, not even one curl sticking out and he was freshly shaven, presenting himself, as what he hoped was handsome and charming. Fixing his scarf and the coat he was wearing, Blaine got out of the car, breathing in deeply, the winter air filling his lungs as he smoothed down the last wrinkles on his pants. Straightening up, he rolled his shoulders and slowly headed in the direction of the bank entrance, carefully scanning his surroundings, looking for anything that might help him that day.

He didn’t have a concrete, detailed plan, not really. Blaine always preferred to improvise, using whatever was happening on the day of the robbery to his advantage and he knew that if he played his cards right, he would be out of there soon, hopefully with a nice amount of cash in his possession. There was a good reason why he had a reputation of a gentleman robber that rarely used any kind of violence. Blaine had always thought that he could achieve way more by saying the right thing and ask nicely than by waving a gun around, scaring everyone and potentially risking hurting someone in the process. No, Blaine definitely preferred the quiet way of taking care of things and maybe that was why he was so good at what he did, and why the FBI hadn’t been able to arrest him yet.

Walking into the bank, he stood next to the wall, not wanting to be in the way and to draw any attention. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his lighter, started playing with it, lightening it on, and off absentmindedly, not even watching his hands. It was an old zippo lighter that Blaine got from his grandfather many years ago and while he didn’t smoke, he hadn’t ever had a cigarette in his mouth, he picked up a habit of playing with it whenever he needed to pass time.

Casually looking around, Blaine focused his gaze on a man talking to who Blaine suspected was a bank manager. The client had his briefcase open, lying on the floor next to the chair he was sitting on, presumably laid there after he took out whatever documents he needed. Smiling to himself, Blaine shut the lighter, putting it back in his pocket, and headed to the counter, standing in line and patiently waiting to be served. When it was his turn, he walked up to the counter, flashing a charming smile in the direction of the woman behind it.

“Good morning, sir, how can I help you today?” She asked, smiling politely.

Glancing at her name tag, Blaine leaned on the counter. “Hello, Lucy.” He said with a low voice, making the woman blush and duck her head. “Tell me, do you see this man with a briefcase talking to your bank manager?”

“Oh, that’s actually Mr. Lee, one of our assistant managers.” She said, looking over Blaine’s shoulder and seeing the two men talking. “Our manager is Mr. Brooks and he’s not in today.”

“Oh, my bad.” Blaine grinned. “But you see the man with his briefcase lying on the floor?” Seeing the woman nod, he continued. “That’s my partner and he has a gun in that briefcase. And if you don’t do what I tell you to do, I will walk over there and he will shoot your Mr. Lee between the eyes.”

Still smiling, Blaine watched Lucy’s eyes widened as her breath stuttered and she swallowed down harshly, nervously fidgeting with her fingers. “Now, why don’t you take one of those big envelopes you have over there and put as many hundreds, fifties and twenties as you can pack into it.” Blaine said calmly, keeping his voice down, not wanting anyone to overhear them. “Nothing with currency straps or dye bags, I also don’t want any bait money.”

A bit paler than before, Lucy nodded shakily, but still didn’t move and Blaine could see her hands were trembling. “It’s okay, Lucy, come on.” Blaine said gently, smiling softly at her. “The key to the drawer is right next to you.” Nodding again, Lucy grabbed the envelope and opened the drawer with the money. “No bills from the bottom of the drawer, please.” Blaine added right before she started packing money to the envelope.

“Is this your first time being robbed?” Blaine asked conversationally, still smiling charmingly, wanting to ease the tension as much as he could. As Lucy nodded shakily, he leaned closer. “You’re doing great, just smile, Lucy, so you don’t look like you’re having any problems.” Seeing Lucy attempt to smile weekly, he grinned. “You have a very pretty smile.”

As Lucy finished packing the envelope, Blaine discreetly looked around, making sure the man with the briefcase is still talking to the assistant manager. Confirming that he was still in place, he turned back to Lucy. “Okay, give me a few of those twenties.” Taking the bills from her hand, he put them in his pocket. “Now I’m going to give my partner a sign that everything’s fine and he’s going to wait here for thirty seconds until I leave the building to make sure you haven’t set off the alarm. If you have, he’s going to shoot Mr. Lee between the eyes. Okay?” Blaine said and after a few seconds, Lucy nodded, handing him the envelope. “I think that this will do, Lucy, thank you so much and have a nice day.” Blaine said, smiling widely and grabbing the envelope.

“You too.” Lucy replied in a whisper, with a nervous smile on her face as Blaine turned around, calmly walking in the direction of the man with the briefcase. When he was close enough, he patted the man’s shoulder as he was passing him by.

“She’s really cute, isn’t she?” He asked with a smile, gesturing at Lucy who was still watching him. Not waiting for the man’s reply, he walked away as the man nodded, looking at him in confusion.

As he exited the bank building, he headed in the direction of the parking lot, walking not too fast and not too slow, just as a normal person would do after taking care of their business in a bank. Holding the envelope under his arm, he reached in his pocket to find his car keys, taking them out and opening the car as soon as he was close enough. Opening the door, he got in, throwing the envelope on the passenger seat, and he exhaled in relief. Putting the key in the ignition, he pressed the button to start the engine… and except for a few weird noises, nothing happened. Trying again, the same thing happened, the engine was growling and gagging, but it wouldn’t start.

“Fuck.” Blaine swore under his breath, trying again and again to start the car, but to no avail. He was about to grab the envelope and rush out of the car to search for another way of getting away, but suddenly, there was a guard outside the car, pointing his gun at him.

“Put your hands in the air and slowly step out of your vehicle!” The man yelled and when Blaine glanced to his side, there was another guard pointing his gun at him through the window in the passenger door. Throwing his head back against the headrest, he groaned in frustration, knowing that he was out of options. Sighing in defeat, he slowly opened the door, raising his hands and getting out of the car.

“Well, good morning, guys.” Blaine said as the man pushed him against the car, twisting his arms to put cuffs around his wrists. “Isn’t it a lovely day.”

As the sirens blared in the distance, the sign that the police and most likely FBI were already on their way, Blaine glanced around with a sigh, taking in the world around him and breathing deeply, enjoying the air laced with a sweet taste of freedom because he had a feeling it would be a while until he had a chance to feel it again. The list of banks he had robbed in the past few years was long enough that there was a very slim chance of him getting a sentence shorter than at least fifteen years, and the prosecutor sure as hell wasn’t going to go easy on him when the FBI finally managed to make an arrest after such a long time of chasing him. When the officers and agents finally arrived, he threw one last glare in the direction of his disobedient car, cursing it to hell and back, wondering why the hell it had to stop working on that precise day.

Shaking his head, he rolled his eyes. He really should have paid more attention to planning his heists, like checking the battery in his car before using it as his only way of getting away from the place of robbery. Especially since it was freezing and the car hadn’t been used for a while, standing outside in the cold for days. Smiling bitterly, he snorted, drawing only one conclusion from the entire situation.

He had no one but himself to blame for this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: Looks like it's my 69th fic in total, wanky ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! A few things I forgot to say when I posted the first chapter:
> 
> 1) The title of the fic is from Celine Dion's song.
> 
> 2) I'm aware that there are a some things in this fic that are not realistic and probably could never happen in real life. I tried my best and I did a lot of research, but some things just had to happen the way they did, otherwise the fic wouldn't work out the way I wanted it to. So please, keep in mind that this is a fanFICTION, it's an alternate universe and just roll with it :)
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and let me know what you think, comments are very much appreciated :)

Life in prison wasn’t as bad as one might think. Sure, it was awful and boring, and Blaine absolutely despised it, but looking from a perspective, it could have been much worse. It took a while, but eventually, Blaine managed to gain some respect around the other inmates and was mostly left alone, with no one bothering him. It hadn’t been that easy at the beginning, right after Blaine was sent to this particular correctional facility after his trial. Since he wasn’t the tallest person and he was fairly tiny in comparison to the other men incarcerated with him, most of the inmates assumed he would be an easy target and it didn’t take long for them to start coming onto him and the fact that he was gay only made it worse. However, unfortunately for them, even though Blaine wasn’t a fan of violence and never used it during his robberies, it didn’t mean that he was hopeless and willing to passively take the beating. Years of boxing taught him how to take care of himself and how to use his size to his advantage, and it only took a few encounters with some of the guys for the word to spread around that if you wanted to keep your teeth intact, you probably shouldn’t mess with Blaine Anderson.

As it turned out, Blaine either miscalculated how much damage his robberies brought or he must have gotten extremely lucky because he had been sentenced for ten years of prison while he had been expecting at least fifteen. Ten years wasn’t that bad, but still way too long for Blaine’s liking and he had no intentions of serving the full time and wasting such a long part of his life. He was fully aware that it would take time, that escaping from prison wouldn’t happen overnight and that he still needed to spend some time in here, but he was fine with that. What he wasn’t fine with, was staying there any second longer that absolutely necessary. However, he knew that he needed a detailed plan to accomplish that, there was no room for improvising, not in case of a prison break where so many things could go wrong and he had only one chance at getting out of there.

Therefore, Blaine waited, patiently serving his time, keeping his head down and his eyes wide open, observing what was going on around him, waiting for a good opportunity to leave the wall of prison once and for all.

An opportunity appeared on the horizon about a year and a half after Blaine was incarcerated, in late March, just as spring was about to fully blossom. There had been a chatter of rumors flying around that there was a group of prisoners planning an escape and that they had been working on it since the beginning of winter. The word was, they had been digging a secret tunnel, starting from under the chapel and ending right behind the fence of the guard tower, something that seemed utterly impossible in the age of modern technology and prisons being built to reassemble fortresses. No one would be able to pull a trick like that in any other prison in state, but luckily, the facility Blaine was at was one of the oldest prisons and had yet to be renovated. It was very simple and thanks to the shallow foundations and a simple fence only secured with barbed wire instead of a normal brick wall, digging a tunnel suddenly didn’t seem so impossible at all.

But those were still only rumors and Blaine was able to confirm them only because the leader of the escaping group, Manny, walked up to him one day when they were out in the yard, telling him the details of his plan, along with a specific date when it was supposed to happen, probably out of the respect he had for Blaine and because Blaine had saved his ass a couple of times. But Blaine politely declined the offer.

“It’s still a long way to go after you get outside, we’re in the middle of nowhere.” Blaine told him. “And I’m not much of a runner, I would only slow you guys down.”

Which was a load of crap, Blaine could be very fast if he wanted to, he was also in perfect shape, so he wouldn’t have any problems with keeping up, hell, he would probably surpass them all and leave them all behind. The thing was, Blaine wasn’t much of a team player, he had always been a firm believer of the rule that you could only count on yourself, so he usually tried to reduce others’ input to a minimum. But it didn’t mean Blaine wasn’t planning on using the escape and the tunnel to his own benefit to get out of there himself as well.

A few days before the day the escape was supposed to be happening, Blaine was sitting on a bench outside, catching his breath after the basketball game that had just ended minutes before, when something, or rather someone caught his eye. Manny, along with other guys that were in the escaping group were walking around, seemingly acting as always, but Blaine was good at reading people and he could see the tension in their shoulders, furtive glances and few of them talking in a hushed whisper, nervously gesturing with their hands. All of which meant that something was up.

After watching them for a few more minutes, he suspected he had an idea what was going on and, after locating Manny in the crowd of prisoners, he slowly walked up to him. “So,” He started conversationally, sitting down on a bench next to him. “You moved the date to tonight, didn’t you?”

Manny gaped at him for a few second before quickly glancing around and leaning closer. “Who the hell told you that?” He asked in a whisper, his eyes wide as he stared at Blaine with disbelief.

“You just did right now.” Blaine grinned, glad to know he guessed right, chuckling when Manny groaned. “Why the change?”

“We finished the tunnel a few days ago so there’s no point in waiting.” Manny said with a shrug. “You sure you don’t want to come, Anderson?”

Blaine shook his head, flashing him an easy smile. “I’m sure. But thanks for the offer, Manny.” Wishing him good luck, Blaine stood up, stretching lazily and looking around, searching for the next person he needed to talk to, Bobby, one of the prison guards that Blaine was on quite friendly terms with. Spotting him on the other side of the yard, he strolled in this direction, exchanging a few words with other inmates that stopped him on the way, smiling and acting like there was nothing special going on. Reaching Bobby, Blaine casually stood next to him, close enough they could hear each other, but with a distance between them so it wouldn’t be obvious at the first sight that they were having a conversation.

“I might have some news for you.” Blaine said quietly, barely moving his lips, staring ahead of himself. “The word is a group of guys is planning an escape tonight.”

“How many?” Bobby asked, not looking at Blaine either, pretending to fix the buttons of his uniform.

“Five.”

“How?”

“They dug up a tunnel that ends on the other side of the fence.” Blaine murmured, playing with his lighter that he was miraculously allowed to keep while being locked up.

“Do you know who?”

“I do.” Blaine nodded. “But I won’t tell you just yet. Meet me in the chapel at nine.” Seeing Bobby nod from the corner of his eye, Blaine put the lighter back in his pocket and calmly walked away, heading into the building, in the direction of the common area where there were phones the prisoners were allowed to use. After getting a green light from the guard watching over the room, he sat by the table and grabbed the phone, quickly dialing the number he had memorized in his head. Waiting for the call to connect, he tapped his fingers on the table, in the rhythm of the melody he was humming under his breath.

“Hey there, squirt!” His brother’s cheerful voice sounded through the phone and Blaine rolled his eyes at the nickname. “What’s up, little bro?”

“Hey, Coop.” Blaine started, looking around and lowering his voice when a few other prisoners entered the room. “Remember that thing I told you about? The one in a few days?” He asked, hoping Cooper would catch on.

“Yeah, what about it?” His brother asked, sounding a bit more serious.

“The date has been moved. It’s tonight.” Blaine said and Cooper swore under his breath. “I need you to tell Sam about it.”

“Sure, I’ll call him right away.” Cooper agreed and then paused for a few seconds, and Blaine already knew his brother was going to say something he wouldn’t like. “There’s one more thing…”

“I don’t like the sound of that.” Blaine slowly said, already bracing himself for the news.

“Sam said that given your record with cars refusing to cooperate, he would rather have one spare…” Cooper trailed off and Blaine could hear him take a deep breath. “… so he will have Ryder bring the other one and meet you two halfway.” He continued and the moment he mentioned Ryder, Blaine groaned, barely stopping himself from banging his head against the table. Ryder was a guy Sam knew from his short stay in prison a few years ago and, to be completely honest, he was an idiot and annoyed Blaine immensely, so much that every time after they met, Blaine swore to punch the guy next time he would see him. And he always wore sunglasses, no matter what time of day or year it was.

“Why the hell him?” Blaine asked with a sigh.

“He has a car and he actually wants to help.”

“Of course he does.” Blaine mumbled, shaking his head in resignation. “Tell Sam that if I see Ryder wearing sunglasses, I will run them over with the car. While they’re still on his head.”

“Got it.” Cooper laughed and Blaine couldn’t help but smile. No matter how exuberant or weird his brother sometimes was, he had always had his back, even when Blaine was sure he would walk away, not wanting to deal with Blaine’s problems. But he never did.

“Okay, Coop. I’ll talk to you soon. Hopefully.” Blaine said and ended the call, seeing the guard throwing him dirty looks for occupying the phone for such a long time. After that, he went back outside, intending to spend the time like he always did, walking around and enjoying the sun, talking to a few friends he had made during the past year, maybe even playing another basketball game. The time passed quickly and before Blaine knew, it was almost nine, so he headed to the chapel, steps echoing in the silent building. Leaning against the wall, he patiently waited for Bobby to arrive, playing with his lighter like he always did, hoping everything would go according to plan and he wouldn’t have any problems. He really couldn’t afford to mess up, this could be his one and only chance to get out from this hellhole before his ten years were up.

A few minutes later, maybe a bit longer, Blaine heard footsteps getting closer and when he glanced in the direction of the door, he saw Bobby enter the chapel. “So, where are they?” The guard asked, looking around, a bit out of breath from the long walk he had to take to get to the chapel from the main building.

“Look here.” Blaine said, pointing to the small window he was standing next to.

“I don’t see anything.” Bobby replied, walking up closer, squinting his eyes to try to see anything in the dark.

“Look closely.” Blaine repeated, slowly backing away, bending down to grab a stone he brought with him, silently stepping behind the guard. Taking a swing, he hit Bobby on the head, not hard enough to cause a major injury, but enough for the guard to lose consciousness and slide down to the floor. To be honest, Blaine did feel a bit bad for tricking Bobby like that, the guard had always been mostly nice to him, but it was the only option, so Blaine did what needed to be done.

Bending down, he started unbuttoning Bobby’s guard uniform, taking the clothes off him, quickly undressing himself and putting the uniform on. Grabbing Bobby, he dragged him to the dark corner, hoping he wouldn’t be found any time soon and after giving it a second thought, he covered him with his prison clothes, hoping the guard wouldn’t get sick, he already would feel unpleasant the next few days, he didn’t need a cold to make it even worse.

Walking up to where he knew the entrance to the tunnel was, he pulled one of the benches away, revealing a hole in the floor, concealed with a small crate. Pushing it away as well, he glanced into the darkness, knowing the guys had already entered the tunnel about twenty minutes ago and it should be safe to follow now. Taking a deep breath, he crouched down and slowly slid inside, once again grateful for not being too tall, it definitely helped with the crawling. Using the mud and soil, he smeared it across his face, hoping it would hide his real identity in case someone saw him after he was on the other side of the fence.

He was inside the tunnel, and Blaine’s vision kept blurring because of the mud and sweat rolling down from his forehead, but he kept going, knowing that at the end of it there was something that would make it all worth it.

Freedom.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but hopefully, the updates will be more frequent from now on, seeing as the story is almost completely finished
> 
> I hope you like this chapter, Kurt is finally making an appearance! :)

Standing in front of a coffee shop, Kurt Hummel took a deep breath, letting the fresh air into his lungs, smiling and closing his eyes, enjoying the light breeze of wind. He loved that time of the year, when spring was blossoming, days were getting longer and warmer and the sun was shining, making everything come to life after a dull and ugly winter. Glancing at his watch, he rolled his eyes, not surprised that his lunch companion was late, she always was. He was about to take out his phone and call her when his attention was drawn away by the sound of heels clicking nearby and when he looked up, there she was, Santana Lopez in all of her glory, wearing heels so high that Kurt’s feet hurt when he looked at them, and a red coat that made her look completely devilishly. Kurt couldn’t help but smirk, watching people basically jumping out of her way, spreading like the Red Sea, as Santana walked with so much confidence, like there was nothing that could possibly stop her. Well, to be honest, there probably wasn’t.

“You’re late, Satan.” Kurt said in lieu of greeting, grinning as she threw her arms around his neck and hugging her tightly.

“And I missed you too, Porcelain.” Santana retorted, pulling away with a smirk. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him into the coffee shop. “Come on, this lunch is not going to buy itself.”

After they placed their orders at the counter, they found an empty table by the window, at the back of the coffee shop. Santana was one of Kurt’s oldest friends and probably the best one, that kind of person that always has your back, no matter what. They met in high school, back in Lima, Ohio, and while they didn’t exactly see eye to eye at the beginning, they slowly became closer after getting to know each other and discovering they had quite a lot of things in common. Despite their love for singing and performing, they ended up going to Quantico after graduating, both of them getting into the FBI Academy, driven by wanting to bring justice and make the world a better place, at least for some people. They were both really good at their jobs, Kurt in New York and Santana on the West Coast, running the field office in San Diego, and while Kurt wished they didn’t live at the opposite sides of the country, he was happy for her, knowing that she loved it there, San Diego fitting her way more than New York.

“So,” Santana started conversationally with a grin on her face. “How has my favorite elf been? Any special misters in your life?”

“Any special ladies in yours?” Kurt retorted immediately, raising his eyebrow.

“Touché.” Santana laughed loudly. “Look at us; did we really become those people that are married to their work?”

“It appears so.” Kurt agreed with a smile. “But why are you asking anyway? You know all of this; we talk on the phone at least once a week.”

“Just checking if you were telling the truth, it’s easier to fool me over the phone.” Santana shrugged. “Making sure you’re not hiding a sugar daddy on the side.” She added with a smirk and Kurt fondly rolled his eyes, well used to the way Santana acted.

“How long are you staying?” Kurt asked, changing the topic, just as the waiter brought their food, putting it all on the table between them.

“Just a few days.” Santana replied, taking a sip of her coffee. “And since your birthday is in two months and I probably won’t get a chance to see you before that…” She started, rummaging through her giant bag. “I brought you a present a little earlier this year.” She said, taking out a box and sliding it to Kurt on the table.

“Is it safe to open it in public?” Kurt asked, eyeing the box warily with narrowed eyes. “I remember what it was the last time I got a present from you.”

Chuckling at the memory, Santana shook her head. “Don’t worry, it’s appropriate. Though you might want not to show it around too much.”

Intrigued, Kurt slowly opened the box and let out a gasp when he saw what was inside. It was a brand new Glock 19, black and shining, the same gun Kurt had wanted for quite a while. He had his service weapon, of course, but he also had a permit to carry his personal gun and like most of the agents, he always preferred to be well armed, having two guns with him, just in case. Staring for a few more seconds, he closed the box, not wanting any random people to see the weapon and looked up to see Santana smiling softly at him.

“Thank you.” Kurt said sincerely, flashing her a wide smile full of joy.

“I know you’ve been dreaming about it every night.” Santana replied teasingly, but her eyes remained soft, which Kurt knew was very rare, the gaze reserved for only a few people in the world and Kurt felt honored he was included in this narrow circle. “So you’re welcome.”

Smiling, Kurt fought the urge to open the box again and take only one little peak more, telling himself that he would have plenty of time for that after getting back home. Which wasn’t happening any time soon and as if she could read his mind, Santana brought the subject up. “Where are you going after we’re done?” She asked as they finished eating their food. “You said something about prison?”

Nodding, Kurt swallowed the last bite of his sandwich. “Yeah, one of the prisoners finally decided to testify against his old partner and since this is my case, I have to go and talk to him. But I have a few meetings with other agents first.” Glancing at his watch, he groaned. “And I probably should get going, it’s in the middle of nowhere, it’ll take so fucking long to drive there, so I want to deal with stuff at the Bureau as soon as possible.” Standing up, he started gathering his things, grabbing the box with the gun with a smile, leaning down to kiss Santana’s cheek. “I’ll see you again before you leave, right?”

“Like I would let you off the hook with only one meeting.” Santana scoffed, rolling her eyes fondly. “I’ll call you tomorrow.” She said and Kurt was about to walk away when she turned around to look at him over her shoulder. “Be careful?” She asked with a serious expression on her face and Kurt’s smile softened as he nodded.

“Always.”

Since the coffee shop wasn’t far from the FBI building he worked at, Kurt decided to walk there. Entering the Bureau, he waved to few other agents, quickly heading to his office and hoping to get everything done and get out of there as fast as humanly possible. Unfortunately, all the briefings and meetings took much longer than Kurt expected and it was already late when he was finally able to leave and head out to the prison. As he rode the elevator to the garage, he let out an exhausted groan, knowing he wouldn’t get home probably until midnight and the thought of driving all the way to prison and back made him want to screw it all, but well. It needed to be done and they were in a hurry, so it had to be done tonight.

Since he didn’t need it for now, Kurt put the box with his new gun in the trunk before getting in and driving out of the underground garage, punching the details of the prison into his navigation system. As he began driving, he turned up the volume of the radio, singing along to the songs if he knew the words or humming under his breath if he didn’t, tapping his fingers on the wheel.

When he finally reached his destination, it was already dark outside, the clock showing it was after nine and Kurt winced, knowing he still had to talk to the prisoner and then drive all the way back home. Pulling up, he noticed another car in the small parking lot with someone sitting inside, but he didn’t pay it any mind, figuring the person was waiting to pick up one of the prison guards after their shift. After stopping the car, he killed the engine and began rummaging through the files he had in his briefcase, checking if he had everything when suddenly, something ahead of him caught his eye. Putting the documents away, he squinted his eyes, staring into the darkness, cursing the prison for being so badly illuminated outside, but after a few seconds of intense staring, he realized what he was witnessing, no matter how shocking it seemed.

Someone was pushing the soil away from _underneath_ the ground, which could only mean one thing. Someone was escaping from prison, using a tunnel. In 2016.

Shaking himself out of the shock, Kurt quietly opened the car door, reaching for his gun, slowly getting out of the vehicle just as the first shadows started emerging from the hole in the ground.

“FBI! Freeze!” Kurt yelled, pointing his gun at them and the guards on the watchtower must have heard him because seconds later, the bright light from a big searchlight illuminated the fugitives and now Kurt could see them clearly, how their eyes widened in shock as they started running, trying to get away. The guards fired a few warning shots in their direction, but the escapees didn’t stop and Kurt decided not to follow, he could see the guards running out of the building and he really didn’t want to run around the forest in the dark.

Suddenly, there was movement again and Kurt raised his gun when yet another person started climbing out of the tunnel, but before he had time to shout at him to stop, he noticed he was wearing a prison guard uniform.

“I discovered the tunnel in the chapel and decided to follow.” The man gasped to the guard that ran to him, thinking he was another escapee. Patting him on the back, the man ran away, to join the others in the search, and the guard that crawled out of the tunnel, took a deep breath, before straightening up and starting walking right in Kurt’s direction. Kurt lowered his gun, looking at him in confusion, wondering why the hell the guard wasn’t following the others and looking for the fugitives when he felt a sudden presence behind him. Abruptly turning around, he saw a blond man, the guy that was sitting in the other car, but before he managed to ask what he was doing, there were arms wrapping around him from behind, picking him up as the blond guy snatched the gun right out of his hands. Struggling, Kurt tried to fight back, but to no avail, _how the fuck was this guy so strong, he seemed shorter than him_ , and seconds later he was being pushed into the trunk of his own car, the man, obviously pretending to be a guard, Kurt knew that now, crawling right behind as his blond accomplice shut it close. It was a tight fit, there wasn’t much space in there and Kurt had to fold his legs, lying on his side, feeling the other man pressed against his back. His eyes fell on the box tucked in the back, the box with the gun from Santana, but he left it for now, knowing that he definitely wasn’t the one having the advantage in the moment. It was completely dark until Kurt heard a click and seconds later the weak light of flashlight illuminated the inside of the trunk.

“I’m really sorry about that, but we had no other choice.” A voice sounded in his ear, warm breath ghosting on his skin. “I hope you’re comfortable.”

“I could use a little more room.” Kurt gritted out. “Not everyone is as short as a minion.”

“Ouch, a height joke so early in a relationship?” The man chuckled behind him. “That’s mean, darling.”

“Not as mean as ruining one of my favorite suits.” Kurt retorted, thinking about all the dirt the man was covered with and how half of it was probably already on him, shifting a little so he could turn his head and glare at his kidnapper.

“Sorry about that as well.” The man grinned, propping himself up on his elbow, and Kurt was surprised to see that he was younger than he thought, they were probably the same age though it was hard to tell with the mud covering the man’s face. Raising the flashlight a bit higher, he put a bit more light on them, looking Kurt up and down. “Anyway, what’s someone as gorgeous as you doing as a federal agent?”

“The idea of going after guys like you appealed to me.” Kurt spat out and looked away, as the man leaned closer.

“Guys like me?!” His kidnapper exclaimed incredulously. “Let me tell you something, gorgeous, I haven’t gotten laid in ages and I could force myself on you right now, but I would never do something like that.”

Tensing a little, Kurt forced his body to relax. “You wouldn’t have time for that anyway.” He said, keeping his voice even. “We’re going to come across the road block and they will search the car and you’ll be back in prison in no time.”

“Only if they set them up in time which I doubt, and even if they do, they’re going to be looking for a group of Latino men, not a white, blonde guy driving peacefully.” The man shrugged and Kurt could tell he was smiling.

“He must be quite a friend, to take a risk like that for you.” Kurt commented, figuring if he had nothing better to do, that he could at least try to find out more about the man that kidnapped him.

“Yeah, he’s a good guy.” The man nodded and Kurt didn’t miss the fondness lacing his voice.

“So, what’s your name?” Kurt asked after a minute of silence and when the man didn’t say anything, he turned his head to look at him with an arched eyebrow. “It’s going to be all over the news tomorrow anyway.”

“Blaine Anderson.” The man eventually said. “You’ve probably heard of me.”

“You’re that famous?” Kurt asked, playing dumb because of course he had heard of him, Blaine Anderson, the man who robbed so many banks that basically everyone had lost count.

“Kind of.” Blaine grinned. “I think I deserve to know your name in turn.”

“Kurt. Kurt Hummel.”

“That’s a nice name.” Blaine said, casually resting his left hand on Kurt’s hip, tapping his fingers against it. “You know what, Kurt, you don’t seem scared at all.”

“I’m a FBI agent; I deal with guys like you all the time.” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“I told you, I’m not like the other guys.” Blaine replied with a smile, the weight of his hand on Kurt’s hip and his hot breath against his skin sending shivers down Kurt’s spine.

“I bet you say it to all the girls.”

“Not really, but even if I were, girls aren’t really my type.”

“You’re gay?” Kurt couldn’t help but ask, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

“I am.” Blaine confirmed with an easy smile. “So that did the coming out on my part, are _you_ gay? Forgive me for being so blunt, but my gaydar is a bit out of order after being locked up for a year and a half.”

“Why, are you thinking about asking me out?” Kurt retorted, rolling his eyes again.

“Would you say yes if I did?” Blaine asked after a short pause, squeezing Kurt’s hip playfully.

“Not a chance.” Kurt immediately said, making Blaine chuckle deeply and Kurt tried to ignore how nice his laugh actually sounded.

“Oh, come on.” Blaine grinned. “Imagine that we met under different circumstances, started talking in a club… Who knows what could happen.”

“Nothing.” Kurt insisted, but he wasn’t able to hide a small smile playing on his lips and he knew Blaine must have noticed because when their eyes met again, his grin was even wider than before.

“Even if you didn’t know who I was?” Blaine asked and Kurt didn’t say anything, not wanting to admit that Blaine actually did have a point. “You’re quite easy to talk to, you know.”

“It’s one of my many talents.” Kurt replied, turning his head away from Blaine and biting his lip to stop himself from smiling.

“Now I’m curious about the other ones.” Blaine said and he must have leaned closer again because Kurt could feel the puffs of his warm breath on his skin with every word Blaine said. “But that’s a subject for a third or fourth date, I think. So for now, tell me, what’s your favorite song?”

“Defying Gravity.” Kurt replied without a second thought.

“Wicked, nice.” Blaine said and Kurt could feel he was being genuine, it was something in his voice that made him sure of that.

“You like Broadway?” Kurt asked curiously, surprised the man actually recognized the song and apparently knew the musical.

“I love it, I used to go and see a show whenever I was in New York.”

Kurt was about to ask what his favorite musical was when the car suddenly stopped and they heard the sound of a door being shut, and Kurt immediately focused, glancing at the box with his gun, knowing it might be his only opportunity to turn the situation around. “Looks like we’re there.” Blaine said, turning off the flashlight and, seconds later, the trunk opened revealing Blaine’s friend. When Blaine was busy getting out of the trunk, Kurt quickly reached to the box, grabbing the gun and putting the magazine in, swiftly rolling around and pointing it at the two men.

“Hands in the air.” He growled and Blaine’s eyes grew wide.

“Shit.” He cursed and Kurt fired the gun, aiming for Blaine’s shoulder, but he missed and before he could fire another shot, Blaine quickly closed the trunk, stepping away from the car to avoid being shot if Kurt somehow got out on his own. Sighing and looking at Sam, he decided to ignore the furious FBI agent for a moment. “So, where are we?”

“Under the overpass, Ryder is waiting up there with another car.” Sam said, already moving in the direction of the hill. “Come on, man, let’s leave him and the car here.”

“No, he’s coming with us.” Blaine replied, slowly walking closer to the car.

“Dude, what the hell were you doing with him in that trunk?” Sam asked incredulously.

“Just talking. Okay, Kurt.” Blaine said a little louder. “I’m going to open the trunk and you’re going to toss the gun, okay?” In response, all he received was silence, though Blaine might have heard an angry hiss, but he wasn’t completely sure about that. “We’re not leaving without you and Sam has your other gun so if you shoot, he’s going to shoot back and it will get ugly.” He said and was about to open the trunk when suddenly there was a noise behind them, and they both turned around, Sam raising the gun and ready to shoot.

As it turned out, it was nothing to worry about when the man appeared from behind one of the pillars, Blaine immediately recognizing him. “Why the fuck are you shooting?” Ryder exclaimed before scurrying up the hill, presumably to wait by the second car. And _of course,_ he was wearing those damn sunglasses.

“Do we really need him?” Blaine mumbled only for Sam to hear.

“We passed a few cops when we were driving here and they saw the car, so it’s best if we change it.” Sam replied and Blaine sighed, knowing his best friend was probably right. Turning around, he walked back to the back of the car.

“Okay, Kurt, are you coming out or not?” Blaine asked.

“Fine.” Came the muffled reply and Blaine slowly opened the trunk and a few seconds later, Kurt tossed out the gun. Picking it up, Blaine opened the trunk wider, revealing Kurt with his hands in the air.

“You win, Blaine.” The agent said and accepted Blaine’s hand when he offered to help him out of the trunk. As they started walking in the direction of the hill, Kurt eyed it disdainfully; knowing that not only his suit, but also his shoes will probably be ruined before this awful day would be over. When they reached the top, Kurt saw a car standing nearby, looming in the darkness on the side of the road. He started walking in that direction, but Blaine stopped him.

“Not so fast.” He said with a smile. “You’re probably not going to like it, but…” He started searching Kurt’s pockets, letting out a triumphant sound when he found a pair of handcuffs. “But it’s a necessity.” He finished, locking Kurt’s wrists behind his back, but at least he had a decency to look apologetic about it.

Seeing Kurt eye his suit with a scowl, Blaine grinned. “When you get your clothes back from the dry-cleaner, send me the bill.”

“Sure, I’ll even write the number of your cell on it.”

Laughing, Blaine grabbed him by the arm and led Kurt to the car where Sam and the other man were standing, the man seeming vaguely familiar somehow. “Blaine, my man, so good to see you!” The man exclaimed and Kurt could see in the features of Blaine’s face how much he wanted to roll his eyes. Or punch the guy, Kurt wasn’t sure.

“Ryder.” Blaine said dryly. “Wearing sunglasses as always.”

“Yeah, I see better with them!” Ryder grinned and if Kurt didn’t have his hands cuffed, he would probably face-palm himself because really? It was literally in the middle of the night. Judging by Blaine’s expression, he was probably thinking the exact same thing.

“Right.” Blaine scoffed. “I need to talk to Sam for a minute, so could you please wait in the car? And take him with you.” He said, pointing at Kurt.

“Who is he anyway?” Ryder asked, probably eyeing Kurt suspiciously, but it was hard to tell while he was still wearing the sunglasses.

“None of your business.” Blaine replied shortly. “Go, put him in the back.”

“In the trunk?” Ryder clarified, leading Kurt to the car.

“The backseat, you moron!” Blaine yelled back and Kurt couldn’t help but chuckle, bending down and getting into the car when Ryder opened the door. Seconds later, the man got into the driver’s seat, pushing the sunglasses up on his head and rubbing his eyes and when Kurt saw his face, it finally clicked in him why the man seemed so familiar. Rolling his shoulders, he started fiddling with his wrists, suddenly glad for the trick Santana taught him and a few seconds later, he was slowly sliding the handcuffs off his hands.

Unaware of what he was doing, Ryder started talking. Or maybe ranting was a better word. “He thinks he’s the boss of me, how can he treat me like that?” He whined. “I’m sitting here, waiting, hiding from the cops and all I get is ‘hey, Ryder, wait in the car!’” He started imitating Blaine’s voice. Badly.

“You don’t remember me, Ryder, do you?” Kurt started conversationally; effectively interrupting the man’s rambling, raising his eyebrow when Ryder turned around to stare at him in confusion. “I was on your case a few years back, that robbery in Brooklyn.” When Ryder’s eyes started widening in recognition, Kurt smirked. “You’re Ryder Lynn. I remember every person I have ever put handcuffs on.”

When Ryder said nothing, Kurt propped his elbows on his knees, leaning closer and Ryder’s mouth dropped open when he saw Kurt’s wrists with no handcuffs to be seen. “Look, Ryder, let me be honest. This is not going to work. Anderson is not going to get away.” He said firmly, looking Ryder straight in the eye. “Right now, you haven’t helped him yet, so you can get away. But once you help a fugitive…” Kurt trailed off with a shrug. “You’ll go down with him. I get that you’re his friend…”

“I wouldn’t say we’re friends.” Ryder cut in. “More like acquaintances, sort of.”

“Acquaintances then.” Kurt repeated with a smile. “Even better. You can still walk away from this, Ryder, you can still save yourself while Anderson goes straight back to prison, taking his blonde friend right there with him.” Observing Ryder, Kurt could see the expression on his face and he could basically hear the gears turning in his head as he tried to process what Kurt had just told him. “Come on, Ryder, you said it yourself. He treats you like crap, why should you help him?”

Turning his head back, Ryder looked at him with wide eyes and Kurt could see the internal struggle going on inside of him and he shrugged, smiling and knowing that he was very close to changing Ryder’s mind. “Your choice. But from where I’m sitting, it doesn’t look like he would do the same for you.”

Nodding, Ryder put his hands on the steering wheel, gripping it so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Suddenly, he took a deep breath and quickly started the engine and after a few seconds of hesitation, Ryder stepped on the gas pedal, abruptly moving the car and speeding away and when Kurt turned around to glance through the rear window, Anderson and his friend stood in the middle of the road, their expressions priceless as they watched them drive away.

Grinning, Kurt leaned against the back seat. _Looks like I’m the one that won after all._

* * *

In the meantime, Blaine and Sam stood behind the car, Blaine trying to clean up his face as much as he could with the wet tissues. “I really hate this guy, there really wasn’t anyone else that could have helped us? I swear, he has a cantaloupe in place of where his brain should be.” He said, glancing at the car with an annoyed expression on his face.

“He was the only one with a car and he was eager to help.” Sam shrugged. “But I’d like you to explain to me why we’re taking the fed with us.”

“I just…” Blaine started, trailing off, not knowing what to say. “I just want to spend more time with him. He’s… intriguing. Different than the other guys.”

“Geez, of course you would start crushing on a federal agent, why am I not surprised?” Sam groaned.

“I don’t have a crush on him!” Blaine argued. “I barely know him. But I want to talk to him more, that’s all.”

“Fine.” Sam gave up with a sigh. “Now let’s get out of here before…”

Whatever Sam was about to say, the words died in his throat when suddenly they heard the sound of the engine running and, a few seconds later, the car drove away, leaving them behind in the middle of the empty road and in the middle of the night. Standing with their mouths open and eyes wide in shock, they stared at the road, watching the rear lights of the car disappear in the darkness as the sound of the engine slowly faded away. After a minute, Blaine recovered from shock and he scoffed, shaking his head, and glanced at Sam who still wore a bewildered expression on his face. Patting his shoulder, Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes.

“Well, given my recent luck with getting away, we really should have seen this coming.”

* * *

Back in the car, Ryder was freaking out. “What have I done, what have I done, they’re going to hate me…”

“Calm down.” Kurt said from the backseat, carefully watching the road.

“No, I just left them there, they’re going to kill me…”

“Here, take this turn.” Kurt pointed at the road sign, but Ryder didn’t seem to be listening. “Ryder! Take this turn!”

“No, I won’t, we should get back to them…”

“This turn. Now!” Kurt said louder and leaned closer, grabbing the steering wheel and turning it to the right. Unfortunately, he was a bit too late and the violent turn of the car caused it to go into a skid, turning around a few times before hitting into the road sign.

The impact of the hit threw Kurt back and he hit his head against the door when he landed on the backseat. There was a ringing in his ears and his vision was fogged, but he could make out the shape of Ryder getting out of the car and presumably running away. Suddenly, there was a noise outside the car, some voices and Kurt could hear someone calling for an ambulance and there was someone trying to open the door of the car, but before this person got to him, Kurt gave in to the drowsiness, closing his eyes and then everything turned black.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! When I started posting this fic I promised I'll figure out a posting schedule since most of the fic is already written. There's still a lot of editing to be done and some things need to be written, but I discovered a long time ago that I work best under some pressure.
> 
> That being said, I'm planning on updating every Monday from now on and I'll do my best to keep the schedule :)
> 
> I also know that a lot of people (maybe some of you read this fic as well) is waiting for the new chapter of _Burn With You_ \- don't worry, it's on its way, it should be up soon! I see your messages and comments, they motivate me and make the process of writing so much more pleasant!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter below and please, drop a comment after you're done! Like I said, comments are the best motivator and make me work faster :)

_Kurt raised his gun, slowly creeping down the hallway in the direction of the room 216. He managed to track Anderson to this small motel and when he showed his photo at the reception, the woman working there confirmed that he had been staying there for the last few days and she gave him the key. Finally reaching the right room, Kurt slid the key into the lock, turning it slowly, without making any sound, and he opened the door. The room Anderson picked was a suite, so after seeing the living room was empty, Kurt quietly stepped inside and closed the door, slowly walking in the direction of the bedroom. When he was close, he heard a sound coming from the adjoined bedroom, so he took a deep breath and slowly headed that way. The door was slightly ajar and when Kurt glanced inside, he saw Blaine, lying in the tub full of water, his eyes closed as he leaned his head against the edge of the tub. Holding his breath, Kurt stepped inside, looking at Blaine’s face, admiring how peaceful he looked. Not able to stop himself, he let his gaze wander; staring at Blaine’s well-toned chest, the abs disappearing under the water and Kurt’s heart started beating faster when he thought about what else was hidden under the surface._

_Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, Blaine’s arm shot in Kurt’s direction, his hand grabbing his wrist and Kurt was faced with the hazel eyes looking right back at him and a teasing smirk on Blaine’s face._

_“Hey there.” Blaine said and Kurt couldn’t help but smile back, following when Blaine tugged on his wrist, slowly pulling him into the tub. Not caring about his clothes getting wet, Kurt went willingly, straddling him and bending down to crush their lips together, tossing the gun on the floor before burying his fingers in Blaine’s curls. Cupping his face in his hands, Blaine bit on Kurt’s lower lip, slipping his tongue inside when Kurt gasped, moving his arms to wrap them around his waist and pull him even closer, pressing their bodies together. Feeling Blaine’s hard cock against his hip, Kurt moaned loudly into the kiss, rolling his hips down and rutting against Blaine, painfully hard as well, groaning when Blaine slid his hands lower to cup his ass and thrusted up. They kept moving like this, their kisses growing more passionate as they rolled their hips faster, desperate for the release, the hot water splashing out of the tub when suddenly there was a noise, a weird buzzing inside Kurt’s head and then there were lights and it was so bright…_

Blinking his eyes open, Kurt groaned at the sudden light. As his eyes got used to the brightness, he noticed he was lying in a bed and there were beeping machines beside him, which meant he was in the hospital. His head was throbbing and he was about to get the nurse somehow, but there was a rustle on his right and when he turned his head, he was met with his best friend glaring at him, though he could see the worry in her eyes.

“What did I tell you, Hummel?” Santana asked, but without the usual snark in her voice. “I told you to be careful.”

“I didn’t get a chance to start being careful, I didn’t even make it inside.” Kurt muttered, rubbing his eyes with his hands. Sighing, he eyed the machines around him before turning his gaze back to Santana. “What’s the verdict?”

“Don’t look so annoyed, you’re fine.” Santana replied, rolling her eyes. “You hit your head pretty hard, but you’re going to be okay, they’ll probably let you go later today.”

“Thank god, I hate hospitals.” Kurt groaned when suddenly a thought dawned on him and he looked at Santana with wide eyes. “Please tell me they didn’t call my dad.”

“They didn’t. I’m your emergency contact for this exact reason, remember?” Santana replied. “But I thought he deserved to know, so I called him.” Seeing Kurt open his mouth, she held up her hand. “Relax. I convinced him not to fly out here, but he wants you to call him when you’re out of the hospital.”

Breathing out in relief, Kurt nodded. In the past years, he had ended up in the hospital many times, mostly with minor injuries, but he knew that no matter what, his father would always insist on immediately coming to New York. That was why he put Santana’s number as his emergency contact, so she could act as a filter and call Kurt’s dad only if it was something serious. Kurt loved his dad more than anything, but he also knew that he worried about his son’s job, so there wasn’t any reason to alert him more times than necessary.

“Kurt, how the hell did you end up in that car?” Santana asked and Kurt could tell she had been waiting to ask this question since the moment he woke up. Taking a deep breath, he started telling her the entire story, how he was forced into a trunk with none other than Blaine Anderson and later how he convinced Ryder Lynn to abandon his friends in the middle of nowhere and finally, how they ended up crashing into a road sign.

When he was done with the story, Santana whistled. “Wow, _the_ Blaine Anderson. What was he like?” She asked curiously.

“He was… nice.” Kurt found himself saying before his brain had time to process it and Santana looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

“Nice? He basically kidnapped you.”

“Yeah, but… except for that.” Kurt shrugged, looking away. “He seemed like a nice person. Cocky, but nice.” He said, remembering how truly apologetic Blaine seemed about his ruined suit and even about the actual kidnapping. “I even felt a bit bad for pulling a gun on him when he got out of the trunk. I was aiming for his shoulder, but to the very end I hoped I would miss.” Kurt admitted quietly, knowing Santana was probably the only person in the world that wouldn’t immediately judge him.

Sighing, she looked at him with a soft expression on her face. “You do remember he’s still a fugitive? And you’ll probably be the one assigned to catch him?”

“Of course I remember that.” Kurt said, the tone of his voice maybe a bit harsher than he intended, but he knew Santana wouldn’t even flinch. “I’m just saying that under different circumstances… He’s a person I could really see myself getting along with.”

Santana was clearly about to say something, opening her mouth, but before she had time to speak, the doctor came into Kurt’s room, asking how he was feeling and checking the results the nurse handed to him. Patiently replying to all of their questions, Kurt sagged against the pillows, sighing internally, wishing they could be done with it already so he could go home and think about everything that happened in peace, without someone instantly coming to check on him or prod him with needles.

He _hated_ hospitals.

* * *

“I can’t believe he left us like that, in the middle of the road!” Sam exclaimed for what must have been the hundredth time since Ryder drove away, as they stepped into the apartment that would serve as Blaine’s home until he would figure out his next move. It was completely safe; no one would ever think to look for him here, so he didn’t have to worry about the police or federal agents barging in.

“He’s going to regret this when I get my hands on him…” Sam grumbled darkly under his breath before focusing his attention on Blaine. “How can you be so calm about this?”

“Because, when you think about it, it’s actually not that surprising.” Blaine replied, rolling his eyes, stepping into the kitchen, looking for something to drink. “It’s Ryder. He would fall for the worst kind of persuasion and I have a feeling Kurt is excellent at that, so it probably took him no time at all to convince Ryder to leave us behind.” He said, smiling at the thought of the FBI agent, impressed by how he got played by him.

“This wouldn’t have happened if we just left him behind.” Sam argued and while Blaine knew he had a point, he didn’t regret his choice at all.

“Yeah, maybe.” Blaine shrugged. “But honestly, I don’t blame him for trying and getting away, I would do the same thing.”

“We could have been caught because of that, you could be back in prison right now because of him.” Sam stared at him incredulously. After Ryder drove away, they had been forced to go back to Kurt’s car, using it to get to the city, risking the cops recognizing the car, but fortunately everything turned out fine, they abandoned the car and then went into the subway where no one even batted an eyelash at Blaine covered in mud. It was New York after all; people saw weird shit every day.

“Relax, Sam.” Blaine said calmly. “No need to think about it now, we’re fine.”

Sighing, Sam nodded. “Fine. I should get going, call me if you need anything, there are a few burner phones in one of the bags I brought for you.”

“Will do.” Blaine replied and Sam turned around, walking in the direction of the door. “Hey, Sam?” Blaine called out, making his best friend look back. “Thank you.” He said sincerely and a small smile appeared on Sam’s face.

“Always, dude. You’d do the same for me.” He said and then walked out of the apartment, shutting the door behind him, leaving Blaine alone. Glancing in the mirror in the hall, Blaine winced at the dry mud and dirt on his face and headed to the bathroom for the shower that he had been dreaming about since the moment he crawled out of the tunnel. Turning the water on, he stepped under the spray of hot water, sighing in delight. Spending as much time as he wanted in the shower was one of the things he definitely had missed while he was in prison, this and hot water that tended to run out way too often. Humming under his breath, Blaine slowly washed himself, getting rid of the mud and dust, running his fingers through his curls, making sure he didn’t miss anything. Getting out of the shower, he wrapped himself in a towel, looking in the mirror and drying his hair. He didn’t gel it in prison, there was no point and even though he got used to it, he missed his gel. He loved leaving his hair curly, but only when he was at home, when going outside he had to look presentable, not like a wild medusa.

Dressing himself in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, Blaine walked back to the living room, plopping down on the couch and grabbing the wallet lying on the coffee table. It was Kurt’s, Blaine took it away when he was looking for the handcuffs and he didn’t have time to go through it yet. He knew it was kind of rude and he felt a bit bad, but he was also intrigued and desperate to learn more about the agent, so after one more second of hesitation, he opened the wallet to see what was inside. He wasn’t interested in cash or the credit cards, hell, he might even send them back to Kurt, but he was looking for something personal, something that could tell him more about what kind of person Kurt was.

There were two photographs in there, one with Kurt and an older, bald man who Blaine assumed was Kurt’s father. They were both smiling and it was clear that Kurt had a great relationship with his dad, which made Blaine’s heart clench a little – he had never really gotten along with his family. The second picture was of a Latina woman, probably Kurt’s friend, unless Blaine’s intuition was plain wrong and Kurt wasn’t in fact gay and the woman in the picture was his girlfriend, but Blaine honestly doubted it. Even though Kurt never answered his question, there was something between them, a spark, and Blaine really didn’t think he would feel it if Kurt was completely straight.

Blaine was about to close the wallet, done with scooping into Kurt’s life when suddenly something caught his eye. A wide smile grew on his face when he discovered that the white piece of paper he found was in fact a business card. Kurt’s business card with a cell number on it, presumably Kurt’s personal one. Biting his lip, Blaine stared down at it, unable to stop smiling and he knew, he knew it was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help himself. Standing up, he went to the bedroom, rummaging through the bags until he finally found one of the phones Sam told him about earlier. Sitting back on the couch in the living room, he stared at the business card and the phone in his hands, knowing that there was no way he would be able to talk himself out of this.

Grinning, he made himself comfortable and turned the phone on. He had a very important call to make.

* * *

As it turned out, Santana had been right, Kurt was allowed to go home later that afternoon, the doctors only telling him to take it easy for the next few days. Before he left the hospital though, he had a visit from one of the agents from the office he worked at, and Kurt needed to give a detailed statement of what exactly happened and he knew that he would have to write a report as well after getting back to work, something he would rather not think about. If there was something Kurt despised about working at the FBI, it was the paperwork.

Recalling the course of the evening to the other agent, Kurt made sure to skip the parts he told Santana about, such as those about Blaine being actually nice or how he hadn’t really wanted to hurt Blaine with the bullets and that there might have been a chance that he missed on purpose. It was something Kurt had realized afterwards, apparently his subconscious had decided for him that night.

When he was finally free to go, Santana drove him home since he didn’t have a car at the moment. Thankfully, he didn’t actually own the car that had been stolen from him, it was a service car and he hoped the Bureau would replace it soon, he got so used to driving around that he really didn’t want to think about changing back to subway, like when he was younger. After assuring Santana that yes, he was okay, his head was fine and that he would meet her tomorrow for lunch, she finally let him come up to his apartment. Shutting the door behind him, he sighed deeply, leaning against it and closing his eyes. He was exhausted and he couldn’t wait to lie down in his own bed and finally get rest, all the sleeping he had done in the hospital didn’t count. He hated it there and he always felt restless after spending more than a few hours there, so it didn’t feel like he had any sleep at all.

He was about to head to the bathroom when suddenly his phone started ringing. Glancing at the screen, he frowned when he saw that it was an unknown number calling, wondering who could be calling him on a Friday afternoon, almost evening even. Sitting down on the couch, he answered the call.

“Kurt Hummel speaking.”

“ _Hello, Kurt_.” A low voice sounded from the speaker and Kurt recognized it immediately.

“Blaine.” He said, raising his eyebrows in surprise, but unable to keep the smile from his lips. “How did you even get my number?”

_“Your wallet. I found your business card there.”_ Blaine replied and the realization dawned on Kurt. He didn’t even realize his wallet was missing, Blaine must have taken it when he was searching him for the handcuffs. “ _I hope I’m not interrupting anything?_ ”

“Not at all.” Kurt replied, making himself comfortable on the couch. “I just got back home from the hospital.”

“ _Hospital? What happened?”_ Blaine asked, his voice alarmed and Kurt was surprised to hear that he sounded genuinely worried. “ _Are you okay?_ ”

“I’m okay.” He said with a shrug, even though Blaine couldn’t see him. “We were in a small car crash, but your buddy Ryder is probably fine, he got out of there in a blink of an eye.”

“ _I don’t care about Ryder.”_ Blaine spat and Kurt could tell that he was angry. “ _What do you mean he got out of there? He left you in the wrecked car?”_

“I’m okay, Blaine.” Kurt repeated. “Someone else called 911 and it wasn’t even that serious.”

“ _Serious enough for you to spend the night at the hospital.”_

“I’ve had worse.” Kurt said with a small smile. “But I must say, I’m surprised you care that much.”

“ _Of course I do._ ” Blaine replied, the tone of his voice immediately softening. “ _I’m the reason you got dragged into this in the first place. For which, once again, I’m very sorry._ ”

“Apology accepted.” Kurt grinned. “But why are you calling me, Blaine? You do remember I’m the FBI agent and you’re the fugitive?”

“ _Are you tracing the call as we speak?”_ Blaine replied with a question and Kurt could hear a grin in his voice.

“I told you, I’m home. Besides, I’m pretty sure you’re calling me from a burner and you wouldn’t talk to me for that long if you suspected I might try and track you.”

“ _Mhm, you’re right about that._ ” Blaine hummed. “ _Tell me, are you the agent assigned to my case?”_

“Possibly.” Kurt replied with a frown. “But I’m not sure yet. Why?”

“ _Because I really want you to be.”_

“Why?” Kurt asked incredulously.

“ _You’re smart. And funny. A nice change from the agent that led the investigation when I was arrested.”_

“I’m curious now, who was it?” Kurt asked with a grin. He didn’t have a chance to glance at Blaine’s file, so he had no idea who was the lead agent on his case back then.

“ _Agent Monroe.”_ Blaine replied miserably and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh loudly.

“Oh, I get it now. I have to agree with you, he’s as dull as dishwater.”

“ _That’s putting it lightly.”_ Blaine said, laughing as well. “ _I have a feeling I’m going to love running from you, gorgeous.”_

Kurt had to bite his lip to stop himself from chuckling, the smile on his face growing wider. “And I’m going to love chasing you, Blaine.”

“ _Game on.”_ Blaine said teasingly. “ _You’re sure you’re okay?”_

“I’m sure.” Kurt replied softly, actually touched that Blaine seemed to care that much about his well-being. “It’s just a bump on my head.”

“ _Okay then. Take care of yourself.”_ Blaine said, his voice warm and low. “ _Goodnight, Kurt._ ”

“Goodnight, Blaine.” Kurt replied and few seconds later, Blaine hang up, and Kurt couldn’t help but stare at his phone with a stupid grin on his face. There was something about Blaine, something he couldn’t quite pinpoint, but now he definitely believed in what he had said back when they were in the trunk. Blaine definitely wasn’t like other guys and Kurt had a feeling this search would be a lot different from his previous ones, and to be honest, Kurt couldn’t wait. Tossing the phone away, he went to the bathroom to take a quick shower before plopping down on his bed, burying himself under the covers, falling asleep almost immediately.

And he dreamed about a pair of hazel eyes.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I just wanted to apologize for not updating last Monday - it was Easter and it completely slipped my mind and then I didn't want to mess with the schedule by updating it on Thursday/Friday. Sorry again, I hope it won't happen again :)
> 
> And in case you're not a crime tv show addict like I am:  
>  **BOLO** stands for **Be on the lookout**
> 
> Enjoy and see you next week!

The next day, even though it was against the doctor’s recommendation, Kurt got up as always and went to work, figuring there was no time to waste. On his way into his office, he stopped by the tech lab, walking up to Artie, one of the best guys they had.

“Hey, there.” Kurt said in lieu of greeting. “I need a favor.”

“Shoot.” Artie replied, already cracking his knuckles and hovering his hands above the keyboard.

“Can you try and trace the call that was made to my cell last evening?” Kurt asked, lowering his voice. “And immediately forget that you did it?”

“Did what?” Artie winked and started typing, his fingers dancing on the keyboard. “Sorry, man. It was a burner and it’s turned off, can’t trace it.”

“That’s what I expected. Thanks, Artie.” Kurt said, walking out of the lab with a small smile playing on his lips. He knew deep down that Blaine was way too smart to make such a rookie mistake, but it was worth a shot. And the reason he didn’t want any official traces of the phone call in the report were quite simple, but probably a little selfish when he thought about it. He just didn’t want anyone to know about it, their phone conversation felt kind of personal to him and he didn’t feel like sharing that fact with other agents. Besides, if he was thought to be too emotionally involved, he would probably be taken off the case and that was something Kurt couldn’t let happen, no matter what.

Walking to his office, he waved to a few agents that saw him come in, everyone smiling at him which was a sign that they all knew what went down two days ago. Sighing internally, he closed the door to his office behind him, sitting behind his desk and opening his inbox to check if there were any new messages. To his delight, there was an email from his boss, saying that after much thought it had been decided that Kurt was the best fit and that Blaine’s case was officially his. Grinning wildly, Kurt spun around on his chair before taking a deep breath and getting into working mode and coming up with a plan of action. He needed to find a way to figure out where Blaine went and the first step was to track his old car. After Ryder left Blaine and Sam behind without any means of transportation, Kurt assumed they had to go back to his car, no matter how risky it was, it was their only way to get away from the middle of the road. Hoping there were surveillance cameras on those roads, he made a call to the police, putting in a request for the footage from the cameras in the region, but he knew that it would take a while for them to get back to him, so far now all he could do was wait.

In the meantime, while he had nothing else to do, Kurt decided to go through Blaine’s file, wanting to see what the FBI already had on him and if he could use any of it to find him. Surprised, he discovered that Blaine was born in Ohio, in Westerville, a town not too far from Lima. Glancing at his birth date, Kurt confirmed his suspicions that they were the same age, Kurt was only three months older and it made him wonder if they ever bumped into each other while they were both teenagers living in Ohio. According to his file, Blaine’s parents still lived in Westerville, but apparently, they had not wanted anything to do with their son even before he started robbing banks, which made Kurt’s heart fill with sadness. It was one thing to turn away from your family when they started committing crimes, but before that? Kurt could only think of one reason for that and if it was true, the sudden disgust that spread through his body was completely justified. Shaking the anger off, Kurt kept reading, discovering that Blaine also had a brother, Cooper, who had his address listed in Los Angeles. While it seemed that Blaine hadn’t talked to his parents in years, it looked like he kept in touch with his brother, there were records of him visiting Blaine in prison during the last year and a half. It meant their relationship had to be good, Cooper wouldn’t have travelled from Los Angeles to a prison in the state of New York so many times if he didn’t care about his younger brother at least a little.

Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if Cooper knew about Blaine planning to escape from prison. Unfortunately, the prison Blaine had been locked up in was so old that they didn’t have the right equipment to monitor the phone calls the prisoners were making which meant that Blaine could talk to whoever he wanted about his escape and there would be no trail of that.

It was clear that the escape wasn’t a spur of a moment, that everything was meticulously planned, starting with obtaining a prison guard uniform and ending with having his friend wait outside with a getaway car. It probably would have gone without a hitch; it would have taken a while for them to realize that, except for the Latino group, Blaine Anderson was missing as well, if it wasn’t for Kurt being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Kurt had to admit, Blaine’s plan was great and he admired the detailed planning. It was obvious that the entire escape plan along with building the tunnel had been orchestrated by the group of Latino prisoners and Blaine definitely wasn’t supposed to be involved in it. But somehow he must have found out about it, who knows, maybe they even offered him a chance to join, but Kurt had a feeling Blaine had declined, deciding to use their escape to his own advantage. It was quite brilliant if Kurt was being honest and it was yet another proof that Blaine was smart, probably the most intelligent criminal Kurt had ever had an opportunity to look for. The fact that he had a worthy opponent made the entire chase much more thrilling and Kurt couldn’t be happier. He had always loved a good challenge.

Figuring he would have to contact Cooper somehow and try to find out if he knew anything about Blaine, Kurt wrote down his address and other personal information and put the piece of paper aside, deciding he would take care of it later. Maybe he could ask Santana to drive to Los Angeles after she went back to the West Coast and interview him face to face, it always proved to be much more effective than a conversation on a phone or Skype.

Kurt also decided that maybe finding Ryder would help him somehow, so he issued a BOLO alert on him, knowing it probably wouldn’t be that hard to locate him, given his reputation of a total pushover. Kurt was sure Ryder would have no idea where to look for Blaine, there was no chance Blaine or his blond friend trusted Ryder enough with this kind of information, hell, they probably didn’t trust him at all, but maybe Ryder had heard or seen something that could help Kurt, something that he wasn’t even aware could be important.

After getting back from his lunch with Santana and assuring he was still feeling fine, Kurt was about to head back to his office when he got a text from the lab that they found something. Turning back to the elevators, he quickly went back, Artie already waiting for him when he stepped into the lab.

“We got the footage from the surveillance cameras on the roads and while there weren’t any in the spot where you managed to get away, I still managed to locate your car while it was on the move.” Artie started and Kurt huffed in amusement – of course there weren’t any cameras where Blaine and his friends intended to swap the cars, they were too good for that. “It popped up on a few cameras and we managed to more or less track where it was headed.”

“Where did they go?” Kurt asked.

“Here. The city.” Artie replied, playing some of the footage for Kurt to see for himself.

“New York?” Kurt asked, his eyebrows raised in surprise. “Why the hell was he coming back here?” He muttered, mostly to himself, Artie only shrugged in response.

“Unfortunately, I still haven’t gotten the footage from the cameras in the city, but as soon as I get them, I’ll let you know if I find anything.”

“Great. Thanks, Artie.” Kurt said, patting him on the back and leaving the office, deep in thought and still a bit shocked that Blaine decided to come to New York. He had assumed that after breaking out of prison, he would want to get out of state as soon as possible, immediately going on the run, staying low in the middle of nowhere or something like that. He didn’t expect to come right back where he had been arrested, to hide right under Kurt’s nose, though it was true what they said, the darkest place was under the candlestick, so maybe it wasn’t such a reckless move after all. Still, there was nothing Blaine could do in New York, he could only stay hidden and wait, but wait for what? Kurt had a feeling that if he figured this part out, he would be able to understand Blaine’s motives a bit better.

After getting back to his office, Kurt kept working, finishing the reports from his other cases, wanting to get everything done so he could focus all of his attention on looking for Blaine. When he finally headed back home, he remembered his fridge was almost completely empty, so he needed to make a little detour and get some groceries on his way home. Finally stepping into the apartment, he wanted nothing more than to lie down and read a book or watch something on TV, wanting to relax, maybe with a glass of wine to make it even more perfect. After making a quick dinner, he settled down on the couch with a plate on his knees, not wanting to sit by the table, he spent hours behind a desk at work; he didn’t need to sit in the same position at home as well. He was almost done with his meal, when suddenly his phone started ringing, an unknown number flashing on the screen. It was a different number than the evening before, but still, Kurt had a feeling he knew who would be on the other end when he answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“ _No “Kurt Hummel speaking” this time?_ ” Blaine’s voice sounded through the speaker.

“I had a feeling you would call again.” Kurt replied with a small smile playing on his lips.

“ _Oh, really? Am I that predictable?”_ Blaine asked with an amused laugh.

“Only a little.” Kurt teased with a grin. “Is there any particular reason you’re calling me?

“ _I just wanted to ask how you’ve been today. Especially after that car crash.”_

“You’re just like Santana, I swear.” Kurt groaned. “How many times do I have to tell you two that I’m fine?”

“ _Santana? Is that the woman on the photo you keep in your wallet?”_

Grinning, Kurt shook his head; he completely forgot Blaine still had his wallet. “Yeah, that’s her.”

“ _Girlfriend?_ ” Blaine’s soft voice spoke after a small pause and Kurt couldn’t help but laugh.

“I don’t do girlfriends, Blaine. Didn’t we establish that back in the trunk?”

“ _Not really, you never answered my question; you only said you wouldn’t go on a date with me.”_ Blaine replied and Kurt could have sworn the man was pouting on the other end of the phone call.

“I need to be wooed, Anderson, wooed.” Kurt said, arching his eyebrow, wishing they could actually see each other. “Not asked out in a hurry and in the trunk of a car.”

“ _You’ll go out with me if I woo you?”_ Blaine’s voice perked up and Kurt laughed again.

“I’d have to arrest you, so I don’t think this is something you would want.”

“ _I would take this risk, you know.”_ Blaine said softly, his voice warm and low and Kurt’s breath stuttered. They were silent for a few seconds, only the sounds of their breathing audible, until Kurt spoke again.

“Anyway, how’s New York treating you?” He asked, knowing it was a long shot, but it wouldn’t hurt to try.

“ _I wouldn’t know; I’ll let you know when I visit.”_ Blaine immediately replied with a grin audible in his voice.

“I see.” Kurt said and he knew that they were both playing each other, it wasn’t like he expected Blaine to actually confirm he was there. However, now Blaine knew that he knew and Kurt wondered what he would do with that information. He definitely didn’t panic, so kudos to him, once again Kurt was impressed by Blaine and he had a feeling it wasn’t the last time, not a chance.

“ _So, who is Santana?_ ” Blaine asked, changing the subject.

“She’s my best friend. We’ve known each other since high school and we also went to Quantico together.”

“ _I see._ ” Blaine hummed. “ _You wanted to fight crimes together?”_

“Something like that.” Kurt replied with a laugh. “We don’t get to do it together anymore though. She got promoted and she runs the field office in San Diego now.”

“ _That’s a bummer._ ”

“Yeah.” Kurt agreed. “Actually, that gun you took from me? It was an early birthday gift from her.”

 _“Which one? We took two guns from you._ ”

“The second one. I’ve wanted it for a while and I only had it for a few hours, _that’s_ a bummer.”

“ _I’m sorry. I didn’t know it meant so much to you._ ” Blaine said, sounding truly apologetic and Kurt really needed to work on it because he didn’t know how to stay mad at him, he just wasn’t able to.

“It’s okay. It’s silly anyway, to care that much about a stupid gun.” Kurt sighed, feeling a bit foolish admitting it to Blaine, but there just was something about him that made Kurt be honest, knowing that he wouldn’t be judged.

“ _It’s not silly.”_ Blaine said softly. “ _Not if it’s important to you._ ”

There was so much sincerity and conviction in Blaine’s voice and Kurt didn’t expect that at all, so it caught him off guard, his breath stuttering as his eyes widened, a stunned expression appearing on his face. “ _I wish I could send it back to you, but I have a feeling it won’t go through regular mail._ ” Blaine continued after a few seconds, possibly unaware of how his previous words had affected Kurt.

“No worries, I’ll probably get it back when we search the place you’re hiding at after I arrest you.” Kurt grinned, recovering from shock and getting back into their little game.

“ _You’re awfully confident about finding me.”_ Blaine teased, chuckling quietly.

“I am that good, Blaine.” Kurt said with a shrug. “I always get what I want.”

“ _Oh, really?_ ” Blaine asked, his voice going lower and pleasantly rumbling in Kurt’s ear. “ _And is finding me that important to you?_ ”

“Of course.” Kurt scoffed. “You broke the law, it’s my job to find you.”

“ _Aw, but rules are so boring, gorgeous._ ”

“Rules are meant to be followed.” Kurt replied, arching his eyebrow, once again wishing they could actually see each other while they talked.

“ _See, Kurt, I’ve always been a firm believer of quite the opposite._ ” Blaine retorted. “ _Rules are meant to be broken._ ”

“That makes absolutely no sense.” Kurt shook his head with an unbelieving grin on his face.

“ _Ah, but isn’t it more fun this way?_ ” Blaine asked and Kurt was about to reply when suddenly, the ring of a doorbell sounded in the background. “ _I’m sorry, gorgeous, but I have to go._ ” Blaine said, the regret evident in his voice. “ _But I’m sure I’ll talk to you soon._ ”

After Blaine hung up, Kurt stared at his phone in disbelief, but unable to stop smiling. They were playing a weird game, but Kurt actually found himself enjoying the challenge, he always did. Blaine was smart, Kurt had to admit that, but so was he, so he was going to continue playing Blaine’s game, fully aware that there was something Blaine didn’t know about him.

Kurt Hummel didn’t lose.

* * *

“Hey, man, what’s up?” Sam greeted him, walking into the apartment when Blaine opened the front door. “I was surprised you called me so quickly.”

“The feds know that I stayed in New York.” Blaine replied, not wasting any time for a small talk.

“Shit.” Sam cursed under his breath. “How do you know that?”

“I have my sources.” Blaine said, not wanting his best friend to know about his phone calls with Kurt. He knew Sam would probably call him crazy, he wouldn’t understand. “I also have a feeling they’re going to find this apartment sooner rather than later.”

“Impossible.” Sam shook his head. “We left no trails, there’s nothing pointing them in this direction.”

“Kurt Hummel is smart, he’ll figure it out.” Blaine said, turning around to grab a mug from the cabinet and also to hide a small smile appearing on his face.

“Kurt? The agent we had to briefly kidnap?” Sam’s eyes widened. “How do you know he’s the one looking for you?”

“If you were forced into a trunk of your own car, wouldn’t you like to track the man responsible for that yourself?” Blaine fixed Sam with a pointed look, his best friend nodding reluctantly. “Exactly. I might not know him well, but like I said, he’s smart and he also thinks outside the box, like I do. So I’m telling you, it’s only a matter of time before he somehow tracks me here.”

“You don’t seem too worried about that.” Sam commented carefully.

“Oh, I’m not.” Blaine replied with a shrug and a smile on his face. “By the time he finds this apartment, I’ll be long gone.”

“Where are you heading?” Sam asked.

“I was thinking Los Angeles.” Blaine said thoughtfully. “Now, tell me, how’s your friend with that private jet doing?”

“Stevie? He’s great and so is the jet. As long as you have money…” Sam trailed off.

“Money won’t be a problem.” Blaine grinned.

Crossing his arms, Sam raised his eyebrow. “I’m still waiting for you to explain to me how the hell you managed to hide most of your money when the FBI arrested you.”

“They only found what I wanted them to find.” Blaine replied with a wink. “I’m just that good, Sam.”

Rolling his eyes, Sam sighed. “I’ll get it out of you one day.” He threatened, pointing his finger on him. “When do you want Stevie to be ready?”

“As soon as possible.” Blaine replied with no hesitation. “And Sam, after I’m gone, stay low, okay? I’d feel awful if you got in trouble for helping me out.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll be fine.” Sam smiled. “I’ll call you after I know more details about your flight, okay?”

“Thanks, Sam.” Blaine smiled back and after patting him on a back, Sam walked out of the apartment. Not wanting to be caught off guard, Blaine started packing his things so he would be ready to leave whenever the plane would be available and since he didn’t have that much stuff at the moment, it didn’t take long. After a second thought, he grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, writing a short message to the person that would come into the apartment looking for him, hopefully the one and only Kurt Hummel. Laying it on the coffee table, Blaine grinned to himself, enjoying this game of cat and mouse more and more with each day, fully aware that he was stepping on thin ice, but he couldn’t help himself.

Besides, he had always thought life without risk was dull and boring.

* * *

Few days later, Kurt got another message from Artie, once again telling him to come down to the lab because he had found something.

“I finally managed to run your car through all the traffic cameras in the area where I estimated Anderson would have entered the city and I more or less was able to determine where they stopped.” Artie started, saying all of that in one breath and for a second Kurt thought he would pass out from the lack of air.

“Did you find it?” Kurt asked, glancing at the area that Artie had marked on the map.

“Eventually, yes. After I determined the right area, I informed the NYPD and they searched it, finding your car hidden in one of the back alleys.” Artie smiled proudly. “Now I was thinking, if they stopped there, Anderson must have some kind of place to stay in the neighborhood, right? So if we searched for…”

“Wait.” Kurt interrupted him, leaning against Artie’s desk, deep in thought. “I don’t think he would have abandoned the car so close to where he was staying, this is too… obvious. And too reckless.” Thinking for a minute, he was suddenly struck with an idea. “Are there any subway stations nearby?”

“Yeah, actually, there is one right behind the corner.” Artie replied, pulling up the subway map of New York.

“Run Anderson’s picture through the facial recognition program against the footage from the cameras on that subway station.” Kurt said with a smirk. “If you find him there, try to establish where he went, if that’s possible?”

“Do you really think he would have gotten on the subway?” Artie looked at him incredulously. “Don’t you think he would have attracted too much attention, still covered in that mud from the tunnel?”

“We live in New York, Artie.” Kurt retorted with an arched eyebrow. “Let’s be honest, you wouldn’t even bat an eyelash, we all see weird things on the subway at least once a week.”

“Fair point.” Artie muttered, already focused on his different monitors. “I’ll let you know if I find something.”

* * *

Slowly creeping up the stairs, his gun raised, Kurt gestured at the agents behind him to stay completely quiet. As it turned out, Kurt’s hunch had been correct and the cameras on the subway station caught Blaine’s face and after some searching, Artie managed to track down the exact stop Blaine and his friend got off. It took two days after that, to determine where exactly Blaine was staying, but Kurt managed to narrow down the buildings and when he went through the list of owners, he noticed that one apartment had been leased out for quite a while and after running the name on the lease through the system, he quickly realized that it was fake. The proof of Blaine being in the neighborhood along with the alias on the lease were enough for the warrant, so here they were, hoping to catch Blaine off guard.

Reaching the right floor, Kurt quickly located the apartment they were looking for, positioning himself in front of the door, kicking it open and barging in.

“Blaine Anderson, FBI!” He shouted, but when he glanced around it was obvious no one had lived there for at least a few days. Still, he sent the agents to search the place and a minute later he heard them calling out that it was all clear, confirming his suspicions. Walking around the apartment, he carefully looked around, his eyes sweeping over the empty cabinets and shelves when suddenly his gaze fell on a coffee table where something white caught his eye. Walking closer, he picked up a piece of paper lying on a top of it and quickly read a short message, not able to stop the smile from spreading on his face.

_I knew you would figure it out eventually. Nice job, I’m really impressed! Happy hunting, gorgeous._

_B. xxx_

Chuckling to himself, Kurt shook his head in amusement. He knew that it wouldn’t be easy to find him and Blaine definitely hadn’t disappointed him so far, but the game had barely begun, Kurt was only getting started. With a smile, he folded the note and put it in his pocket, knowing that it was theoretically evidence, but it really wouldn’t bring much to the case, so there was no need for anyone else to see it. He didn’t want to share their little game with the rest of the world, it was their thing and Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if he was getting too emotionally involved in the case. He knew that no matter what, he wouldn’t be able to step aside now, so there was probably no point in dwelling on this, he just hoped those emotions wouldn’t cloud his judgement at some point, making him do something he could regret in the future.

Shaking himself, he quickly checked the other rooms to get a good look by himself before leaving the tech guys to examine it, and decided to go home. There was no point in going back to the Bureau, he had nothing to do there anyway, so he might as well enjoy a rare opportunity to get home earlier than usual, like a normal human being and not the workaholic he realized he was slowly becoming.

When he got to his apartment, he tossed the mail he took out of the mailbox on the counter, deciding to take a quick shower. After emerging from the bathroom, he looked at the mail, frowning when he didn’t recognize one of the envelopes. It was very simple, addressed to him in a handwriting that Kurt had a feeling he had seen before. Opening the envelope, he almost dropped it in shock when he took out its contents – his driver’s license, credit cards, photos of Santana and him with his dad… To summarize, the contents of his wallet and suddenly it was clear why the handwriting seemed so familiar. He had seen it before, on the note from the apartment that was still in his pocket. Going through his things, not only to discover that nothing was missing, but also that there was a short letter in the envelope.

_Dear Kurt,_

_I feel like I should apologize for stealing your wallet, but I was curious, so I’m very sorry about that. I don’t have any use for your personal things, so I’m sending them back, hoping you’re not too upset I went through them. Like I said, I was curious about you and just couldn’t help myself. You’re one of a kind, Kurt Hummel and I’m not lying when I say I have never met anyone like you in my entire life. Believe it or not, but I’m really looking forward to seeing you again, hopefully not while you’re putting handcuffs on me. Anyway, I hope you’re having a great day and I’m sorry again for dragging you into my life in the first place._

_Blaine xx_

_P.S. I’m still not giving up on that date, gorgeous._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone! A shorter chapter, but I hope you like it!
> 
> And just in case, SSA stands for Supervisory Special Agent.

“ _Hello?_ ”

“Hey, Coop.”

“ _Squirt!_ ” Cooper exclaimed happily and Blaine couldn’t help but smile. “ _How are you doing? Where are you?_ ”

“I’m fine. And I’m actually in LA.” Blaine replied, lying on the bed and glancing around the bedroom.

“ _LA?_ ” Cooper asked incredulously. “ _Why?_ ”

“I needed to get away from New York and Los Angeles seemed like a nice place.” Blaine said, stretching lazily. “But I won’t visit you, the feds might be watching your place.”

“ _Yeah, probably_.” Cooper agreed. “ _Where are you staying?_ ”

“At my friend’s apartment, he’s out of town and said I can stay here as long as I want.” Blaine replied. “Just to make sure, the phone you’re using right now is secure?”

“ _Absolutely_.” Cooper immediately said. “ _I have a few of them and none of them is possible to be tracked back to me, so we’re good.”_

“Great. Has anyone from the FBI wanted to talk to you?”

“ _Not yet_.” Cooper said. “ _But it’s probably a matter of time, I’ll let you know_.”

“Not immediately, just in case.” Blaine warned. “You know what to tell them?”

“ _Don’t worry, little brother, I’ll get rid of them_.” Cooper promised. “ _Take care of yourself, okay?_ ”

“Sure thing, Coop.” Blaine replied with a smile and then hung up, throwing the phone somewhere on the bed. Rolling his eyes at his brother’s overprotectiveness, Blaine stared at the ceiling, wondering what he should do now. He was aware that Los Angeles wasn’t the best place for him to be right now because of the fact that Cooper lived here, but Blaine kind of hoped that Kurt Hummel would assume he was too smart to just show up on his brother’s doorstep right after breaking out of prison and he wouldn’t think about looking for Blaine here.

But just in case, Blaine knew he had to be even more careful and should probably stay low which was unfortunate because one of the things Blaine hated the most, was sitting at home, bored out of his mind and doing nothing at all. Thankfully, his friend that owned the apartment he was staying at had Netflix, so maybe Blaine could use the free time to catch up on some of his favorite shows or even discover some new ones. It wasn’t ideal, but it would have to do for now. No matter how bored he was, Blaine sure as hell wasn’t going to take any unnecessary risks just to entertain himself.

He would much rather be bored in an apartment in Los Angeles than in a small prison cell.

* * *

A few days later after searching Blaine’s apartment, they still had nothing else, not even a clue where to look for him, so Kurt figured it was time to question Blaine’s brother, Cooper. When he talked to his boss about calling the Los Angeles field office, the man told him that it would be best if Kurt did it himself, saying that in that way Cooper’s testimony would be more useful if Kurt could witness his reactions to the questions with his own eyes. So, a couple of phone calls later, Kurt had his hotel and flight booked for the next day, the unexpected trip to Los Angeles catching him a bit off guard, but he wasn’t going to complain. He hadn’t been there in a while and he actually liked that city and if he played his cards right, maybe he could even get some rest while being there, treating it like a short vacation time.

The flight passed quickly and peacefully for once, there were no children crying or anyone kicking his seat from the back and Kurt couldn’t be happier about that. After checking into his hotel, he made a call to Cooper Anderson to make sure he would be home tomorrow and would actually want to talk to him, it wasn’t like he could force him, not yet anyway. But Cooper seemed more than happy to talk to him, saying he didn’t mind at all and telling Kurt to stop by whenever Kurt wanted, he would be home all day anyway. Positively surprised, Kurt hung up, wondering if Cooper knew anything at all and if his trip wouldn’t go to waste after all. Well, if he didn’t learn anything from Blaine’s brother, at least he still had an opportunity to hang around in Los Angeles.

The next day, he drove his rental car to Cooper’s address, parking on the sidewalk and immediately spotting a car with two men in it, presumably the FBI agents that were assigned to watch over Cooper’s place in case Blaine showed up at his doorstep. Rolling his eyes, Kurt got out of the car, thinking that they couldn’t possibly be more obvious and if Blaine ever decided to stop by, he would see them way before they would see him, and he would get out of there in a blink of an eye.

When Cooper let him in, Kurt was faced with a very handsome man, taller than Blaine, with blue eyes and a friendly smile. That smile was actually the only thing Blaine and Cooper seemed to have in common, they looked nothing alike and Kurt never would have guessed they were brothers if he hadn’t known it beforehand.

“SSA Kurt Hummel.” Kurt introduced himself, shaking Cooper’s hand.

“Cooper Anderson.” He replied, gesturing at the table and sitting down. “But you already knew that.” He added with an easy smile.

“I did.” Kurt confirmed, smiling back. “I assume you know why I’m here.”

“Obviously to ask about my brother, am I right?” Cooper said, leaning back on the chair.

“So you heard about him breaking out from prison?”

“It was all over the news, pretty hard to miss.” Cooper replied, rolling his eyes. “Can’t say I’m surprised though. Blaine has never been the type to sit in one place for a longer period of time.”

“Did you know he was planning an escape?” Kurt asked, studying Cooper’s face carefully, searching for any indications that he might be lying and hiding something.

“I didn’t.” Cooper said seriously, looking Kurt right in the eye. “I really didn’t, agent Hummel. Truth be told, we’re not as close as you probably think we are.”

“Can you elaborate on that?” Kurt inquired, partially because he needed to ask those questions and partially because he was genuinely curious about Blaine’s life.

“I love my brother, don’t get me wrong, I do.” Cooper replied, looking pensively at one point on the table. “I visited him a few times when he was in prison, we talked, but… there’s always been this emotional barrier between us. It’s been there since I left for college when Blaine was a teenager and we never got over that.” Cooper said with a sad smile and a shrug. “We grew apart and we never managed to rebuild the relationship we once had when we were both kids.”

“I’m sorry.” Kurt said after a pause.

“That’s okay. I have no one but myself to blame for that and I still hope that one day we’ll be as close as we used to be.” Cooper said with a sigh. “No matter what he did in the past or what he’ll do… he’s still my little brother. He always will be.”

Nodding, Kurt gathered his things, figuring he had everything he needed. “I don’t have any more questions, Mr. Anderson.” He said with a smile, standing up. “Thank you so much for your time.”

“Not a problem.” Cooper replied, shaking his head and walking him to the door. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help. I really am.”

“That’s okay.” Kurt reassured him. “Have a nice day.” He added before walking out of the apartment and heading to his car.

Closing the door behind him, Cooper leaned against it, slowly releasing the breath he was holding as a wide smile slowly grew on his face. “You’re a hell of an actor, Cooper.” He said to himself, shaking his head with amusement, walking up to the window, discreetly watching agent Hummel drive away. “I should probably do it for a living.”

* * *

Blaine had just emerged from the bathroom, the towel wrapped around his waist, when his phone started ringing. Recognizing the number as one of the burner phones Cooper had, he quickly picked up.

“Hello?”

“ _I have a question for you, bro.”_ Cooper’s amused voice sounded through the speaker and Blaine raised his eyebrows. “ _Are you aware that you’re being chased by the hottest piece of ass?_ ”

“What?” Blaine frowned in confusion.

“ _The leading FBI agent on your case_.” Cooper clarified. “ _Man, he’s_ smoking _and that’s coming from me, a straight man_.”

“Kurt Hummel?” Blaine asked, a smile instantly appearing on his face. “He is gorgeous, I am aware.” He said with a smirk before something clicked in his head. “Wait. How do you know this?”

“ _We had a nice chat today_.”

“He Skyped you?” Blaine asked, his eyes widening in surprise, figuring it was the only way Cooper could have talked to him and see how Kurt looked.

“ _Even better, squirt_.” Cooper said joyfully. “ _He visited me_.”

“In person?” Blaine asked dumbly.

“ _No, Blaine, his ghost materialized in my living room_.” Cooper replied, sarcastically rolling his eyes. “ _Yes, in person_.”

“He’s in Los Angeles?” Blaine asked, sitting down on the bed, still in shock.

“ _Did you have a stroke?_ ” Cooper retorted. “ _You’re so slow sometimes, I swear_.”

“No, I’m just… surprised, I guess.” Blaine replied, shaking his head to get his mind back on track. “What did you say to him?”

“ _Don’t worry; I sold him a very sad tale about two brothers growing apart_.” Cooper said, pretending to be dramatic, making Blaine roll his eyes in turn. “ _I think he believed me. And I don’t think he knows you’re in LA as well, he evidently came here to talk to me. It’s just a coincidence_.”

“Yeah.” Blaine nodded even though his brother couldn’t see him. “Didn’t he mention where he was staying? Or for how long?”

“ _A few days I think._ ” Cooper replied. “ _And he mentioned his hotel being downtown, but I don’t know which one. Why do you want to know?”_ He asked, his voice growing suspicious.

“So I can avoid the area while he’s in the city.” Blaine swiftly lied even though he didn’t know yet what he would do with this information. But staying away was not an option, no matter how risky it was, Blaine needed to see him. At least a glimpse of him. “You’ll tell me if he contacts you again?”

“ _Of course_.” Cooper agreed and then paused for a few seconds. “ _Blaine, you sound like you’ve met him before._ ”

Sighing, Blaine rubbed his eyes with his hand. “Did they say on the news what exactly happened during my escape?”

“ _Not much_.” Cooper replied thoughtfully. “ _Just that you had help from the outside and that you had grabbed an agent who stumbled upon you…_ “ He suddenly stopped and Blaine could tell he was putting the puzzle pieces together. “ _He was the agent_?”

“Yeah.”

“ _There’s something you’re not telling me_.” Cooper said and Blaine could picture him, with narrowed eyes and trying to figure it out. “ _You like him_.” His brother gasped.

“It’s not like that.” Blaine protested. “He seemed nice, that’s all.”

“ _Right_.” Cooper scoffed dubiously. “ _Promise me you’ll be careful, Blaine? I know how your heart always prevails over your voice of reason_.”

“I promise.” Blaine replied, rolling his eyes. “He’s just… intriguing. But I’m well aware that he wants to put me back in prison, you don’t have to remind me.”

“ _I wasn’t going to. I know you’d rather die than go back there_.” Cooper said, his voice growing softer.

“I’ll be fine. I’ll talk to you soon, Coop.” Blaine said, finishing the conversation and hanging up, standing up to get dressed when a shiver running through his body reminded him that he only had a towel wrapped around himself. After putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, Blaine grabbed his laptop, opening the internet and groaning when he opened the list of hotels downtown, there were way too many to call every single one and ask for a Kurt Hummel. Lying on the bed, he bit his lip, thinking hard how to figure out where Kurt was staying when suddenly an idea popped into his head. Looking up a number to the FBI field office in New York, he dialed it, already planning what he would say, knowing that if he played it right, it might work. He was a conman after all and one of the best if he was being honest with himself.

“ _Hello_?” A female voice answered the phone.

“Hi, can I speak to Kurt Hummel?” Blaine asked, turning on his charm, knowing it worked over the phone just as well as it did in person.

“ _I’m sorry, he’s out of town this week_.” The woman replied.

“Damn.” Blaine cursed, doing his best to sound worried. “You see, I’m Devon Jones, I live in an apartment above Mr. Hummel and I had a bit of accident with water and I’m afraid I might have flooded him… He’s not answering his cell, so I hoped I would reach him at work, but if he’s gone…” He trailed off, sighing deeply.

“ _Maybe you could try leaving a message for him at his hotel_?” The woman on the other end of the phone offered helpfully.

“That’s a great idea!” Blaine grinned. “Would it be possible for you to give me the name of the hotel?”

“ _Of course. He’s staying at the Blue Sea Resort in Los Angeles until Saturday_.”

“Oh my god, thank you so much!” Blaine exclaimed. “I really appreciate it, thank you.”

“ _It’s not a problem, I’m happy I could help_.” The woman replied with a smile in her voice. “ _I hope it all works out._ ”

“Me too. Thank you again and have a nice day.” Blaine said and hung up, grinning like a lunatic and immediately typing in the address of the hotel. Looking at the map on his laptop, he confirmed that the hotel was downtown like Cooper said, and it actually wasn’t that far from where Blaine lived.

Pushing the laptop away, Blaine sighed, running his fingers through his curls. He had no idea what he was doing and why he was so desperate and eager to see Kurt again, but it felt like something was pulling him in the agent’s direction. He couldn’t deny that there was some kind of chemistry between them and ever since those moments in the trunk, Blaine couldn’t stop thinking about him. It was like an itch that he couldn’t scratch, so he hoped that paying Kurt a visit at his hotel, maybe talking for a while, would make the itch go away and make him finally get over the FBI agent. Blaine knew fully well that it was absolutely insane – if he went to see Kurt, he would be walking straight into the lion’s den, and while Kurt hadn’t decided to use Blaine’s phone calls against him yet, there was a big chance that seeing Blaine right in front of him would snap him right back in to FBI agent mode and there would be handcuffs on Blaine’s wrists before he would even have time to say “hello”.

But Blaine had never been one to play it safe, so even though he was lying on the bed, trying to talk himself out of going to see Kurt, deep in his heart he already knew that it was pointless. Once his heart was set in a definite direction, there was no going back and Blaine sighed, knowing that Cooper was right – his heart did prevail over the voice of reason pretty much every time those two crossed swords. Remembering what the woman on the phone told him, that Kurt would be staying in Los Angeles until Saturday, Blaine decided to pay him a visit on Friday evening, so in case something went wrong, Kurt would not have time to try and chase him in the city.

Shaking his head in amusement, Blaine sat up, rolling his eyes at himself as he remembered how barely a few days before his main goal was to stay low and avoid taking any unnecessary risks.

But the truth was, it had never been his style. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, sorry for the small delay! It completely slipped my mind that it was Monday yesterday. But I hope this chapter makes up for it ;)

On the Friday evening, Kurt was sitting in a hotel bar and staring out the window. The bar was set on one of the higher floors of the hotel, so Kurt had a nice view of the city, thousand lights glimmering in the dark as he looked at it, deep in thought. He spent the last few days wandering around the city, enjoying the free time and well, maybe the trip gave him nothing when it came to the case, but at least he got some rest. With a sigh, he glanced in the direction of the bar where two men were sitting, talking quietly and looking at him all the time, Kurt already had a feeling what might happen in the near future, and sure enough, he wasn’t mistaken. A few minutes later, the waiter brought him his drink, leaning closer when she set it down on the table.

“Those gentlemen over there want to buy you this drink, sir.” She said politely though with an uncomfortable expression on her face, gesturing discreetly at the men at the bar.

“Tell them that I appreciate it, but I’ll pay for it myself.” Kurt replied with a thin smile, she nodded and walked away, and Kurt could see one of the men raise his eyebrows when she most likely repeated Kurt’s words to him. Sighing again, Kurt had to fight the urge to roll his eyes when the man got up from his seat and slowly started walking in his direction, with a smug and confident grin on his face.

“Hey there. My name’s Keith.” He said flirtatiously and Kurt just stared back at him blankly. “Me and my friend over there made a bet about what you do for a living. Do you want to know what I came up with?”

“Keith, no offense, but I just want to enjoy my drink.” Kurt said, raising his eyebrow when Keith’s smile widened. “Alone.” He added and Keith’s smile fell, and eventually he sulked away, with a sour expression on his face. Unfortunately, it seemed that his friend took it as a challenge and a few minutes later, he walked up to Kurt’s table as well, sitting in front of him without even asking for permission.

“I’m Andrew.” He said with a smile that he probably thought was charming, but Kurt found it grossly creepy. “I think you’re a lawyer and you were going to meet with a client tonight, but it looks like they’re late. Or they stood you up and you’re feeling awfully lonely right now. How am I doing so far?” He asked, leaning closer and looking Kurt up and down with a hungry expression on his face.

Breathing through his nose to calm himself and swallowing down the disgust, Kurt smirked and leaned in as well, the smile on Andrew’s face growing wider. “Terribly bad, I’m afraid.” Kurt whispered coldly when he was close enough, the smirk falling off his lips as he moved away, enjoying the look of confusion on Andrew’s face, as if he couldn’t understand how Kurt didn’t immediately fall for his charms, begging him to take him to his room right away. “And like I told your friend, I want to be left alone. So…” He trailed off, glaring at the man and after a few seconds, Andrew scoffed and stood up, mumbling something under his breath as he walked away, Kurt able to make out only a few words such as “uptight” and “ungrateful”. Rolling his eyes, he turned his gaze back to the window, taking the last sip of his drink, suddenly wishing he had another one and he was about to search for a waiter when a quiet voice sounded right behind him, making him jump in his chair.

“You’re quite a heartbreaker.” A low voice murmured and Kurt’s eyes widened when he immediately recognized the voice and he abruptly turned his head, not believing his eyes. Right there, standing next to his table was Blaine Anderson, dressed impeccably in a nice suit, smiling softly and playing with an old zippo lighter. “May I?” He asked, gesturing at the empty chair at Kurt’s table.

“Yes, of course.” Kurt breathed out, still in shock that Blaine was actually there, at the bar in his hotel in Los Angeles. “What are you doing here?”

“Hoping there aren’t any other agents lurking around here to arrest me, that’s for starters.” Blaine replied teasingly and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly.

“I think you can tell that you caught me completely off guard.” Kurt said with a smile. “I wouldn’t be able to call for backup now even if I wanted to.”

“Do you want to?” Blaine asked, looking at Kurt in a way that made his heart beat faster.

“Not particularly.” Kurt replied with a shrug. “It’s not like I need backup anyway.” He added teasingly.

“I’m sure you don’t.” Blaine said with grin. “Can I buy you another drink?” He asked, gesturing at Kurt’s empty glass, waving at the waiter when the agent nodded with a smile. Unfortunately, it looked like their conversation was about to be interrupted when Kurt saw Keith and Andrew glare at him from their seats at the bar before they stood up and started approaching their table.

“What the hell does he have that we don’t?!” Keith exclaimed angrily when they were close enough, gesturing at Blaine who was staring at them darkly.

“Class, for starters.” Kurt replied coldly. “Now get lost before I call security.”

Huffing, the men walked away, and Kurt sighed deeply, closing his eyes briefly and when he opened them, Blaine was looking at him with a smirk. “Class, huh? Thank you for the compliment.”

“Oh, please.” Kurt raised his eyebrow. “Like you didn’t know it. You know exactly what you’re doing.”

“Usually, yes.” Blaine agreed. “With you, I’m not so sure.” He added quietly, looking Kurt right in the eye and the agent stared back, mesmerized by Blaine’s hazel eyes shining in the dim bar.

“How so?” Kurt tilted his head curiously.

“I should stay away from you. I should do anything in my power to avoid you.” Blaine replied, the soft smile once again appearing on his face. “Yet here I am.”

“Yet here you are.” Kurt repeated, looking at Blaine thoughtfully and they both fell silent for a few seconds. “Did you follow me here all the way from New York?” Kurt eventually asked, a smirk appearing on his lips.

“I was here first actually. Imagine my surprise when I found out you came here as well.”

“How did you even…” Kurt started before the realization dawned on him. “Your brother told you I talked to him.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Blaine replied, raising his eyebrows and if it were anyone else, Kurt would have believed them. “I haven’t spoken to my brother in months.”

“Of course, I’m sure you haven’t.” Kurt said with an amused expression on his face. “But how did you know where I was staying?”

“I have my ways.” Blaine replied with a grin. “But if anyone at work asks you about your neighbor Devon and if he flooded your… Just go along with it.”

“I can’t believe you conned someone at my office just to find out the name of the hotel.” Kurt shook his head disbelievingly, but unable to stop smiling.

“I wanted to see you again.” Blaine replied, sincerity flashing in his eyes and Kurt’s breath stuttered, but before he had time to say anything, the waitress brought their drinks, interrupting the moment. After she set the glasses on the table and walked away, they sat in silence for a few minutes before Kurt looked up from his drink.

“So is this that date you wanted do much?” Kurt asked quietly, with a small smile playing on his lips.

“That depends.” Blaine said slowly, looking at Kurt with curious eyes, arching his eyebrow. “How am I doing with that wooing you so badly wanted?”

“Not too bad.” Kurt replied after a few seconds before rolling his eyes at himself. “I’m supposed to hate you and want nothing more than to put you back in prison.”

“Do you?”

“Not in the moment.” Kurt admitted with a small smile on his face. “Though I never hated you, not even after you ruined my suit.”

“The cleaning didn’t help?” Blaine asked with a sympathetic smile and Kurt shook his head with a laugh.

“Nope.”

“Damn.” Blaine grinned. “Hopefully I can make it up to you somehow.”

“Oh, really?” Kurt arched his eyebrow. “And how do you intend to do that?”

“I’m sure we can figure something out.” Blaine winked, his voice getting lower and Kurt felt himself getting lost in Blaine’s warm eyes, so he was grateful when Blaine continued talking because he needed a second to collect himself. “Anyway, since we agreed that this is indeed a date… Tell me about yourself, Kurt Hummel.”

“I don’t remember agreeing on that.” Kurt retorted with a smirk, already having his emotions back under control. “But what would you like to know?”

“Anything.” Blaine shrugged in response, his eyes glinting happily. “You must know a lot about me since most of it is probably in my FBI file. And I don’t know anything about you, except that you have a best friend named Santana and your favorite song is Defying Gravity.”

“There’s not really much to say.” Kurt shrugged, taking a sip of his drink. “I’m not that interesting.”

“I really doubt that.” Blaine replied, leaning closer and propping himself on his elbows, his eyes glimmering in the dark bar as he looked at Kurt with a soft expression on his face. “I’m ready to bet that you are the single most interesting person I’ve ever met.”

Ducking his head, Kurt bit his lip, trying to hide the blush spreading on his cheeks. Looking back at Blaine after a few seconds, the intensity of his gaze made a shiver run through Kurt’s body and not for the first time since Blaine joined him, Kurt started wondering where things were going this evening. The conversation started flowing easily as Blaine asked Kurt questions about himself and Kurt couldn’t help but think that he knew exactly how he wanted this evening to end. The problem was, it was something that he, as a FBI agent, shouldn’t even be considering, but he wasn’t strong enough to fight it. Besides, ever since they started their little game, ever since that fateful evening when they were stuck in the trunk of the car, Blaine had been on Kurt’s mind almost all the time, he crawled under his skin and was like an itch that Kurt couldn’t get rid of.

Scratching it and getting Blaine out of his system was the best and only solution Kurt was able to come up with, which is why, when there was a comfortable lull in their conversation, he leaned across the table, closing the distance between them.

“How do you feel about moving this to my room?” He asked, letting his voice drop lower and he purposefully dropped his gaze to Blaine’s lips for a few seconds before looking up, smirking when he saw Blaine’s eyes were a shade darker than before.

“Lead the way.” Blaine murmured, his sultry voice making the arousal spike through Kurt’s body, he had to try very hard to preserve some dignity, and he fought an urge to just drag Blaine to his room. Slowly, they both stood up and casually walked out of the bar, nodding to the waiter on their wait out as they headed in the direction of the elevators.

The ride was tense, both of them glancing at the other every few seconds and Kurt had to constantly remind himself why exactly it was a bad idea to push Blaine against the elevator wall right in this moment. After finally reaching the right floor, Kurt could have sworn his skin was burning every time their hands brushed and he didn’t miss the fact that they were walking faster than before as they were getting closer to his room. Sliding the keycard into the lock, Kurt wasn’t able to stop the slight tremor in his hand, aware of Blaine standing right next to him, so close that he could feel the warmth radiating from his body and the smell of his cologne.

The moment the door was open, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the lapels of his jacket and pulled him into the room, immediately shoving him against the closed door and crashing their lips together in a hungry kiss. Crowding Blaine against the door, Kurt pressed himself closer, biting down on Blaine’s lip before pushing his tongue into his mouth, swallowing the groan Blaine let out and gasping when Blaine’s hands slid down to his ass, pushing him closer and pressing their hips together.

“Consider me wooed.” Kurt muttered and Blaine only smirked against his lips in response, squeezing his ass playfully and kissing him again, just as hungrily as before.

Taking off his jacket and tossing it away, Kurt started backing them up in the direction of his bed, working on Blaine’s bowtie at the same time, finally untying it and throwing it somewhere on the floor with a triumphant hum. After getting rid of his own jacket, Blaine started unbuttoning Kurt’s shirt, pulling it out of his pants while Kurt did the same thing with his, both men desperate not to pull their lips apart as their kisses grew faster and more passionate. When they were finally both shirtless, Kurt couldn’t help but slowly run his hands down Blaine’s back, moving them to his chest and admiring the toned muscles, groaning when Blaine sucked on his bottom lip. Unclasping their belts, they got rid of their pants quickly and when they were just in their underwear, Blaine pushed Kurt gently, making him lie down on the bed and immediately crawled on top of him kissing him one more time before moving his lips lower, peppering kisses over his jaw until he reached his neck, teasingly biting down and sucking on his skin, eliciting a loud groan from Kurt. Smiling against his skin, Blaine rolled his hips down, rubbing their hardening cocks together, moaning at the friction as they ground against each other.

“Blaine.” Kurt eventually gasped, grabbing his shoulders, making Blaine still his movements and look at him with his eyes wide with lust. “I don’t want to come like this.”

Smirking, Blaine leaned down to kiss him again, slowly and deeply. “What do you want?” He whispered against his lips.

“Fuck me.” Kurt growled as Blaine rolled his hips again, spikes of pleasure immediately rushing through his body.

“With pleasure.” Blaine muttered and was about to kiss him again when suddenly his eyes widened and he pulled away. “Wait, do you have…”

“Top drawer.” Kurt interrupted him, pulling him back down to join their lips together again, deciding that Blaine might be the best kisser he had ever had an opportunity to kiss and he didn’t want to waste any more time _not_ kissing him. Grinning into the kiss, Blaine blindly reached in the direction of the nightstand, rummaging through the drawer and pulling out a small bottle of lube and a box of condoms and throwing the items on the bed.

“Someone came to LA prepared.” Blaine pulled away, smirking teasingly and arching his eyebrow.

“Shut up.” Kurt mumbled, sliding his hands down and hooking his fingers under the waistband of Blaine’s briefs and pulling them off after getting a small nod from him. Raising his hips a little, he let Blaine slide down his own underwear as well and they both groaned when Blaine lied on top of him again, their cocks brushing together without the thin material of their briefs between them. Grabbing the bottle of lube, Blaine spread Kurt’s legs, settling himself between them, hungrily eyeing Kurt’s cock, hard, long, and already leaking at the top. Pouring lube on his fingers, Blaine circled Kurt’s hole, rubbing it teasingly and pressing a kiss against his hip.

“Relax.” He muttered before slowly inserting one finger into him, pushing past the tight ring of muscle. Kurt’s body tensed at first, but he forced himself to relax, breathing through his nose and trying to get used to the intrusion. Going very slowly, Blaine started pushing his finger in and out until Kurt started wriggling impatiently, urging him to go faster and begging for more. Obliging, Blaine swiftly added a second finger, making Kurt groan loudly as he slowly started stretching him, scissoring his fingers and pushing them deeper, teasingly nipping at Kurt’s hip and smiling against his skin when the agent started rolling his hips, trying to fuck himself on his fingers. Without a warning, he inserted a third finger and Kurt whined in pleasure, the sound going straight to Blaine’s cock, making him growl as he started moving his fingers faster, enjoying the sounds Kurt was making and how he was clenching around his fingers. Eventually, he pulled his fingers away and Kurt let out an impatient whine, wincing at the emptiness. Tearing the condom wrapper with his teeth, Blaine slowly rolled it on his cock, groaning and stroking himself a couple of times, coating himself in lube. Leaning down, he kissed Kurt again, positioning himself between his legs, the tip of his cock against Kurt’s hole. “Ready?” He rasped out, using the last bits of willpower, he had left, not to move.

Nodding, Kurt spread his legs even wider and Blaine pushed in, going agonizingly slow, making Kurt groan in frustration. “Come on, Blaine, just fuck me alre-“ He started, but before he was able to finish, Blaine slammed his hips all the way forward, making Kurt scream out in pleasure as he bottomed out. Thrusting shallowly, Blaine smirked against Kurt’s skin, latching his lips to his neck again.

“You were saying?” Blaine muttered before pushing in deeper, thrusting a bit faster, moaning quietly at the tightness around his cock. Wrapping his legs high around Blaine’s waist, Kurt rolled his hips up, meeting Blaine’s thrusts and scratching down on his back, trying to make him go faster. Eventually, Blaine pushed himself up, leaning on his forearms for better leverage, changing the angle and fucking Kurt harder, making him moan loudly with every thrust.

“Yes, that’s… that’s it.” Kurt stuttered out, as Blaine thrusted into him, panting in the crook of his neck. Smirking, Blaine slowed down, practically stilling his hips, only grinding against Kurt’s ass as the agent whined in frustration. “Why did you stop?! God dammit, Anderson, I swear if you – _fuck,_ _oh my god_.” Kurt started, but whatever he was about to say died in his throat as Blaine suddenly pulled out almost all the way and slammed his hips forward hard, immediately picking up the pace and going back to fucking Kurt steadily, Kurt’s words morphed into a long groan as he threw his head back and Blaine didn’t waste any second before biting down on his neck, sucking on his skin, thrusting faster and faster as Kurt slid his hands down to his ass, urging him not to stop. Finishing up the hickey he was working on, Blaine steadied himself above Kurt before sneaking his hand down between them, wrapping it around Kurt’s cock and stroking it, slowly at first, but eventually matching the movements of his hand with the thrust of his hips and he knew Kurt was getting close, judging by the whines and moans he was letting out.

“Come on, gorgeous, come for me.” Blaine muttered into his ear, biting down on his lobe, stroking him faster and Kurt let out a scream of ecstasy as he reached climax, coming between them and covering both of them with cum, rolling his hips up feverishly, riding on his high, desperate to make it last as long as possible. Groaning when Kurt clenched around his cock, Blaine slammed into him a few more times before coming as well, filling the condom with his cum, fucking them both through their orgasms, moaning as pleasure spread through his body. Gradually, he slowed down and gently pulled out, hissing and kissing Kurt’s cheek when he winced at the emptiness. Throwing the condom away, Blaine plopped down on the mattress next to Kurt, closing his eyes and breathing heavily, waiting for his wildly racing heart to slow down.

After lying pliantly for a few minutes, Kurt slowly sat up and after glancing at Blaine, lying next to him panting with his eyes closed, he got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom, wincing at the dull ache at his bottom half of the body as he walked. Grabbing a washcloth, he cleaned up the drying cum from his chest and sighed as he glanced in the mirror, eyeing the line of hickeys on his neck, feeling heaviness settle down on his heart. Running his fingers through his hair, he breathed in deeply a few times to calm himself, fully aware that what he had just done was wrong and inappropriate, but no matter how hard he tried, he didn’t have it in him to regret the decision he had made. He knew that this was the best way to get Blaine out of his system, but the problem was, that it didn’t seem to work, at least for now. Leaving Blaine back in the bedroom, naked and spread out on the bed had been hard enough and Kurt couldn’t even imagine not seeing him again like this and stop being attracted to him. With a defeated sigh, he walked back into the room, leaning against the doorframe, admiring Blaine’s muscles as he was lying on the bed.

“Like what you see, agent Hummel?” Blaine purred, winking in Kurt’s direction and the agent’s heart might have skipped a beat…Or two.

“Maybe.” Kurt replied, arching his eyebrow and looking Blaine up and down, a smirk ghosting on his lips.

“Then why are you standing that far away?” Blaine asked with a sly smirk, stretching slowly and Kurt felt his cock twitch and he groaned internally, he couldn’t believe he was already turned on again when so little time had passed after round number one.

“I just want to make sure you know I didn’t sleep with you just so I could say that I had a criminal once.” Kurt said, looking anywhere but at Blaine, voicing the thoughts that had been heaving on his mind since the moment he regained some clarity after what was probably the best sex he had ever had.

“Do you think I slept with you only so I could brag to my buddies that I fucked a fed?” Blaine retorted and when Kurt risked glancing at him, Blaine was looking at him with a serious expression on his face. “You know that’s not true, you’re the hottest piece of ass I’ve ever seen, you could be a janitor and I would still sleep with you.”

“Gee, thanks.” Kurt rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “That’s a compliment I’ve never received before.”

“Just the best for you.” Blaine grinned. “Now come back here, you’re too far.”

Obliging, Kurt slowly walked up to him, settling down on the bed and immediately crawling on top of Blaine, shivering at the skin-to-skin contact. Leaning down, he paused just inches away from Blaine’s lips, smirking when Blaine arched his eyebrow and after a few seconds, he closed the gap between them, kissing Blaine deeply, breathing in through his nose, enjoying the scent of Blaine’s cologne, sweat and sex. As Blaine wrapped his arms around his, pulling him closer, Kurt spread his legs to straddle Blaine and settle on top of him more comfortably; gasping when he felt Blaine was already hard again against his hip. Rutting against him, Blaine groaned, moving his hands to Kurt’s ass, massaging it lightly, before sliding his fingers against Kurt’s hole; swallowing the moans the agent was letting out as he teased him, rubbing his fingers against his hole. Kurt was still stretched from before, so Blaine slowly slid two fingers in and Kurt gasped in surprise, his hips stuttering as Blaine scissored his fingers, pushing them in deeper, making Kurt moan again as he slowly pumped them in and out. When he slipped his fingers out, Kurt whined into the kiss, rolling his hips down as they both rocked together, panting into each other’s mouths. Framing Blaine’s face in his hands, Kurt kissed him harder, Blaine squeezing his ass in response and Kurt couldn’t help but grin into the kiss as he could see Blaine paw around the bed in search for the box of condoms and lube.

He might not have gotten Blaine out of his system after sleeping with him for the first time, so maybe the second round would do the trick and finally make him get rid of the attraction he had felt for the bank robber since the moment they met for the first time. He certainly hoped so because otherwise, he would be in a hell of a lot of trouble and he wasn’t sure if he could trust himself to follow his mind instead of his heart and do the right thing. But for now, he decided not to think about it as Blaine swiftly rolled them around, pining Kurt to the mattress with a smirk as he pushed into him again, successfully bringing Kurt’s thoughts to a screeching halt, pounding into him much harder than before, fucking him roughly and making him gasp with every thrust, screaming in ecstasy as Blaine started hitting his prostate with every slam of his hips.

Kurt knew that he probably wouldn’t be able to walk tomorrow without limping at least slightly, but he couldn’t care less at the moment, just like he completely forgot about any worries he had because at this particular moment, the most important thing was Blaine’s cock sliding in and out of him rapidly and the waves of pleasure spreading through his body.

He would worry about anything else in the morning.

* * *

Blinking his eyes open, Kurt rolled on his back, wincing when the pain spread through his body. Not only wouldn’t he be able to walk like a decent human being today, but apparently he also wouldn’t be able to sit properly, a bittersweet reminder of the many rounds of fantastic sex he had last night. Stretching, he expected to find another body lying next to him, but his hand fell on an empty mattress and when he glanced to his right, there was no one there. He felt a brief disappointment rushing through him, but if he was being honest, he wasn’t really that surprised that Blaine was gone. He was a bank robber after all while Kurt was the FBI agent, there was no way he would stay any longer than necessary and risk Kurt suddenly having a change of heart and arresting him right away.

Kurt was about to get up and head to the bathroom when something black caught his eye and when he rolled on his side, he saw a gun lying on Blaine’s pillow. Kurt’s gun to be exact, the one Santana gave him for his birthday. Sitting up, Kurt grabbed the gun and he wasn’t able to stop the smile from spreading on his face as he looked at it, happy to finally have it again in his hands. Noticing there was a small piece of paper on the pillow as well, Kurt reached for it and read it, his smile growing even wider while his heart did something funny in his chest.

_I know it means a lot to you and the last thing I ever wanted was to upset you, so I’m gladly giving it back. I’ve never been a big fan of guns anyway._

_B. xx_

_P.S. I’m sorry I’m gone as you’re reading this. You have no idea how hard it is to leave you while you’re looking so exquisite in this bed, your body covered with marks that I left, tempting me to just stay for a little while longer (especially since morning sex is something I’m_ very _good at, gorgeous). And now I’m getting distracted by the things I want to do to you… I better finish this note or I’ll never leave._

_But I just can’t wait to see you again._

Rereading the message time after time, Kurt bit his lip down, feeling the blush spreading on his cheeks, trying to stop his mind from imagining what exactly Blaine wanted to do to him. Tossing the gun aside, Kurt plopped down on the bed with a sigh, rubbing his eyes with his hands.

So much for getting Blaine out of his system.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday everyone!
> 
> Warning: this chapter contains a graphic sex scene between Kurt and original male character.

It had been a few days since Blaine paid Kurt a visit in his hotel, followed by one of the most amazing nights he had ever had and Blaine was starting to realize that his plan might have backfired. Instead of finally scratching that itch and getting over his attraction to the agent, sleeping with him had apparently made everything worse. Blaine found himself unable to get Kurt out of his head, memories of the night they spent together still vivid in his mind, haunting him both during the day and night. On more than one occasion, Blaine woke up fully hard, immediately stroking himself rapidly, remembering the sounds Kurt was making as he pounded into him mercilessly and how gorgeous he looked as he came, resulting in Blaine coming with the agent’s name on his lips, leaving him panting and desperate for touching him again, craving him more than anything. However, it wasn’t only sex that had been on Blaine’s mind, he couldn’t stop thinking about before as well, while they were sitting in the hotel bar, the drinks on the table between them, as they talked about so many things, discovering how much in common they actually had. It had been so long since Blaine had someone to hold a real conversation with and of course, the universe had to be that cruel and make this person an FBI agent. It was just Blaine’s luck that the person he had connected with so well was also a person whose job was hunting him down and putting him back in prison. Blaine wasn’t sure if he should laugh or cry at how ironic it was.

Blaine also kept thinking about the short message he had left on the pillow back in Kurt’s hotel room. It was supposed to be funny and flirty and make Kurt blush at least a little, that’s it, but Blaine couldn’t help but mean every word, especially the part about seeing him again. He knew it probably would never be possible again, Kurt had probably already forgotten all about that night, and was back in the FBI agent mode, focusing all of his attention on finding Blaine, only to lock him up again. It was truly a miracle Blaine hadn’t gotten himself arrested on that evening he went to see Kurt at his hotel and he knew that he should let it go, forget he had ever known Kurt Hummel and leave the country to lay low until everything would die down. But doing the rational thing had never been Blaine’s forte.

Sighing, Blaine rolled his eyes at himself and picked up his phone, dialing Cooper’s number. “ _Yeah, hello_?” His brother said, answering the phone after the third ring.

“It’s me.” Blaine said.

“ _I had a feeling_.” Cooper replied teasingly. “ _What’s up, everything okay_?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to know if that FBI agent tried to contact you again.” Blaine said, biting down on his lip, hoping he sounded casually enough for Cooper not to feel like something was wrong.

“ _Nope, not a word from him_.” Cooper said. “ _Why_?”

“Nothing, just wanted to make sure.” Blaine lied effortlessly, feeling only a little bad for not telling him the truth. “Looks like you convinced him we don’t keep in touch.” _Which he now at least suspects is bullshit_ , Blaine thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

“ _I’m sure he bought it, I acted it out perfectly_.” Cooper replied, pride lacing his voice. “ _Nothing to worry about, squirt, I’m sure he has already left LA_.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right.” Blaine said, knowing for sure that Kurt had been back in New York for a few days now. “But just in case, let’s limit our contact to a minimum, okay?”

“ _Sure, whatever you want_.” Cooper agreed easily. “ _I won’t call you unless it’s something urgent_.”

“Great. Be careful, Coop.”

“ _Always am, little bro_.”

Hanging up, Blaine tossed his phone aside, wondering if Kurt was planning to try to get to him through his brother. Now that he probably knew that Cooper had lied to him, Blaine thought there was a possibility, but he had a feeling Kurt would much rather do it in person and since he had left Los Angeles already without contacting Cooper again, there was a chance he decided to drop it, at least for now.

Plopping down on the bed, Blaine rubbed his eyes, groaning in frustration. What the hell was he doing?

* * *

Thankfully, Kurt had his flight back scheduled on Saturday, so it meant he still had one day off left before going back to the office on Monday. Exhausted after his flight, which unfortunately wasn’t as peaceful as the one days before, Kurt stumbled into his apartment, dreaming about taking a shower and falling straight into bed. Spending so much time in the narrow, uncomfortable seat on the plane had been torture, a dull ache in the bottom half of his body making it impossible to position himself comfortably which made the flight seem so much longer, and when they finally landed, Kurt almost started crying tears of joy. After picking up his suitcase, he quickly flagged down a cab, praying that traffic wouldn’t be too bad and breathing out in relief when he saw his building at the end of the street, and after he paid the driver, he couldn’t get to his apartment fast enough.

Making it out of the shower and into his bedroom, Kurt didn’t care what time it was, he was way too tired to think about it, crawling into his bed, not bothering to put any clothes on. Wrapping himself in blankets, he buried his face in his favorite pillow and he fell asleep almost immediately after closing his eyes, his breathing even out as his body finally relaxed after a long and unpleasant journey.

After waking up in the morning, Kurt decided to unpack right away and get it over with, and after he put all of his clothes away, he finally had time to sit down and go through everything that happened to him in Los Angeles. Much to his surprise, he didn’t feel much guilt for sleeping with Blaine, something that Kurt wasn’t sure was a good thing since he was fully aware that what he had done was completely unprofessional and could probably cost him his badge if anyone ever found out about it. Hopefully, no one ever would, seeing as Kurt had no intentions of telling anyone about it and he highly doubted Blaine would spill the secret, he didn’t seem like that kind of a guy. However, that didn’t help with Kurt’s other problem and that was the fact that having sex with Blaine had the exact opposite effect on him that he had intended. Instead of getting Blaine out of his system and finally being able to focus solely on arresting him, Kurt couldn’t stop thinking about that night, still remembering the touch of Blaine’s lips and hands on his skin and the taste of his lips, and Kurt found himself still being attracted to Blaine, even more than before. Reading the note over and over again, Kurt couldn’t help but wonder if Blaine really meant that he hoped to see him again, thinking if the bank robber would really be willing to risk everything just for another chance for sleeping with him. And what shocked him the most was the fact that, hypothetically, if Blaine showed up at his doorstep at this very moment, Kurt’s first thought would be to say yes to having sex with him instead of putting handcuffs on his wrists. Then again, he would put handcuffs on his wrists, but only to drag him to the bedroom instead of the Bureau. Shaking his head, Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, wondering what the hell was wrong with him and if any other agents ever had a problem like that before. _Probably not_ , Kurt thought bitterly, deciding to push his worries and conflicted feelings away, at least for now, and mentally get ready for coming back to work after a few days off.

When he got to the office on Monday, Kurt was almost immediately flooded with tons of paperwork that he had to deal with as the team leader, astonished how much of it had piled up after he had been absent for only a few days.

He was working on it, humming under his breath when suddenly there was a knock on his door and when he looked up, he saw Marley, one of the receptionists working at the Bureau. “Yes?” He asked with a smile, motioning for her to come in.

“I’m sorry to bother you, agent Hummel, but I just wanted to make sure that you got a message about your apartment?” Marley asked with a kind smile and Kurt frowned in confusion.

“My apartment?”

“Your neighbor called while you were away, worried that he might have flooded your apartment.” Marley explained and Kurt immediately realized what she was talking about. “I told him to leave a message at your hotel, didn’t you get…”

“Ah, right!” Kurt interrupted her, not wanting her to worry too much about it. “Yes, I got the message and called the landlord, thankfully it was just a false alarm.”

“Oh, that’s great.” Marley said with a smile. “You have an amazing neighbor; it was very nice of him to call.”

“Definitely.” Kurt replied with a grin, deciding not to tell her it was just a rouse used by Blaine to get information out of her, it would probably crush her. “I’m very lucky.”

Nodding with a smile, Marley walked out of his office and Kurt shook his head in amusement, impressed with how Blaine managed to track him down. Shaking himself out of it, Kurt went back to work, managing to go through the paperwork peacefully for another hour or so before one of the agents from his team, Jake, came knocking.

“How did it go in Los Angeles?” He asked, sitting down after Kurt gestured at the chair.

“It’s been nice, having a few days off.” Kurt replied, leaning back on his chair. “But as for the case, it wasn’t really that helpful.”

“Anderson’s brother was a dead end?”

“He sounded pretty convincing when he told me he’s not that close with his brother as it seems.” Kurt said, twirling a pen in his fingers. “I believe him, he doesn’t know anything.”

“Well, you’re the best at reading people around here so if you say so then it must be true.” Jake replied with a shrug and Kurt nodded with a smile, waiting until Jake left his office to drop his head into his hands. He knew he shouldn’t have lied, he knew Cooper wasn’t being exactly honest with him, it was clear he and Blaine were in touch because otherwise Blaine would have no chance of finding out Kurt had been in Los Angeles. While Cooper’s performance convinced Kurt almost entirely that he was being honest, Blaine’s grin when he asked how he knew about him being in the city spoke volumes. Moreover, Blaine didn’t even try to hide it. And yet, Kurt decided not to do anything about it, he just got on the plane and flew back to New York, leaving, even though he should have talked to Cooper again, he should have maybe even arrest him for obstructing the investigation. Still, he did nothing.

Groaning, Kurt lightly banged his head against his desk. What the hell was he doing?

* * *

Even though it had been almost two weeks since he came back from Los Angeles, Kurt still hadn’t been able to get Blaine out of his mind, thinking about him almost all the time, and not in a way a FBI agent should be thinking about a bank robber he was supposed to be chasing. Out of options and desperate to finally get over him, Kurt figured that maybe distracting himself from thinking about Blaine would make everything better.

Which is exactly why, on a Friday evening, Kurt was entering one of his favorite clubs, settling behind the bar and ordering a drink. It wasn’t long, maybe twenty minutes before someone sat down on the empty seat next to him, tapping Kurt’s arm lightly to get his attention.

“You’re looking awfully lonely here.” The man said with a flirtatious smile when Kurt turned his head to look at him. “I’m Sean.” He added, extending his hand.

Eyeing the man up and down, Kurt shook his hand. “Kurt.”

“So, can I buy you a drink, Kurt?” Sean asked, gesturing at Kurt’s empty glass and after a few seconds, Kurt nodded.

“Sure.”

The conversation seemed to flow rather easily between them, as they talked about their interests and what they liked to do in their free time, Kurt skillfully avoiding the subject of work, always dodging the question and steering the conversation in a different direction. Bringing up working at the FBI usually didn’t do him any favors and Sean seemed nice enough and actually quite good-looking, with dirty blond hair and blue eyes, so Kurt didn’t want to make him run away. He was having a great time talking to him and everything would be perfect if it wasn’t for the fact that Kurt suddenly realized that he kept comparing Sean to Blaine from time to time, not continuously, but the little things, the way he smiled and laughed or the way his Adam’s apple bobbed when he took a sip of his drink.

The moment realization dawned on him, Sean got up from his seat, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the dancefloor, and Kurt followed him, determined to make his brain stop thinking about Blaine. Wrapping his arms around Sean’s neck, he pressed their bodies close as they danced in the rhythm of the song, rubbing against each other, and Kurt bit down a moan when Sean slid his hands to rest them on his ass and press their hips together. As the song changed, Kurt swiftly turned around, so he had Sean pressed against his back, with his hands gripping his hips tightly. Grinding against him, Kurt groaned when he felt Sean’s hard cock against his ass, throwing his head back and baring his neck when he felt Sean’s lips against his skin. As he reached behind him to bury his hands in Sean’s hair, the images of Blaine flashed in his mind and Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, tugging on Sean’s hair and purposefully rubbing against him, feeling Sean moan against his skin as he sucked on a spot right below his jaw. He was _not_ going to think about Blaine, he was going to get over him once and for all, so when Sean slid his hand down to palm him through his jeans, making Kurt gasp loudly, and whispered a quiet “want to get out of here?”, Kurt nodded, following when Sean grabbed his hand and led him out of the club.

The moment they entered Sean’s bedroom, Kurt roughly pushed him down on the bed, crawling on top of him and crashing their lips together, kissing him hard, immediately shoving his tongue into his mouth, taking full control. Everything happened so quickly, clothes were teared off and soon Kurt had Sean on his hands and knees, stretched and ready for him, begging Kurt to fuck him already. Kneeling behind him, Kurt pushed in roughly, tightly gripping Sean’s hips as he started pounding into him, the skin slapping with every hard thrust, and Kurt was aware that he was taking out his frustrations like that, but Sean didn’t seem to mind, on the contrary, he seemed to enjoy it very much, judging from the screams he was letting out. Kurt adjusted his grip on Sean’s hips as his hands started slipping because of the sweat covering their bodies and groaned, more in frustration than pleasure, because no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t wipe the memories of Blaine’s groans out of his mind, and eventually he gave up, squeezing his eyes shut and imagining it was Blaine he was fucking, angrily slamming his hips forward, moving faster and faster, feeling his climax getting closer. Going back to that night, Kurt imagined Blaine’s broken moans as he came, the look on his face, and Kurt had to bite down hard on his bottom lip to stop himself from screaming Blaine’s name as he started coming, pounding into Sean mercilessly as he filled up the condom, his cock pulsing and throbbing inside Sean’s ass. Panting and opening his eyes, Kurt was about to pull out when he realized that Sean still hadn’t come, so he wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking it quickly and sloppily. He really just wanted to make him come and get out of there, and Sean must have been close because it only took a couple of strokes for him to moan loudly as cum started spurting from his cock, and Kurt let go, pulling out as Sean collapsed on the mattress, apparently not caring at all about the mess. Wiping his hand on the sheet, Kurt got up from the bed, searching for his clothes and quickly dressing himself, glancing at Sean who seemed to be on his way to falling asleep, still lying on his stomach with a blissful smile on his face.

“Call me?” He mumbled sleepily when Kurt was already in the doorway of his bedroom.

“Sure.” Kurt quickly replied before making sure he had his wallet, keys and phone, and walking through Sean’s apartment, fully aware that they had never exchanged numbers. Feeling a bit like a jerk, Kurt shut the door close behind him, running down the stairs and getting out of the building, leaning against the wall and breathing through his nose. Not only sleeping with a complete stranger didn’t help, it made everything worse and Kurt could feel tears welling up in his eyes, and he wasn’t even sure why he was crying, all he knew was that Blaine somehow got so deep under his skin and he didn’t know what to do. Hailing a cab, he got into the car, mumbling his address to the driver and staring out the window as they drove, wondering when exactly his life became so messed up. Before he knew it, the cab was parking next to his building and Kurt quickly paid the driver, getting out of the car and slowly making his way up to his apartment.

Plopping down on his bed, Kurt lied on his back and stared at the ceiling, million thoughts rushing through his head at once. Sighing, he tried to understand why he felt a pang of regret in his chest. He shouldn’t feel like that after going out and hooking up with a stranger, he didn’t have a problem with that. He had had his fair share of one-night stands before, actually, he had been having casual sex for years now, and he never had time for relationships these days.

The other thing that was heaving down on Kurt was the fear of what Blaine would think if he found out. He couldn’t explain why, but for some reason he wondered if Blaine would be disappointed even though it didn’t make sense at all, they fucked once, that was it. They came from two different worlds and weren’t in any kind of relationship, so Blaine’s opinion didn’t matter, _shouldn’t_ matter to Kurt. Blaine shouldn’t even have an opinion about whether Kurt slept around or not, it was not his place to judge, especially since that was exactly what he and Kurt had. A one-night stand, a simple hook up, just two guys having amazing sex and then going their separate ways afterwards.

Then why the hell Kurt still felt like shit, feeling like he had betrayed Blaine in some way? It made no sense, no sense at all, and Kurt really had to get a grip and handle the whirlwind of emotions inside of him, because he had a job to do and this job was to find Blaine Anderson, arrest him and put him back in prison.

What was worrying was how often Kurt found himself needing a reminder of that.

 


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a week since the night at the nightclub and since then, Kurt had more or less managed to push the conflicted feelings to the back of his mind, trying to focus solely on his job and tracking Blaine down. Unfortunately, much to Kurt’s dismay, he had no leads whatsoever, nothing that could point him in the right direction. The only thing he knew was that Blaine was most likely somewhere in Los Angeles, but again, it wasn’t like he could use this information in the official investigation – how the hell was he supposed to explain how he knew that without incriminating himself in the process? It was out of question which left Kurt with nothing and saying he was frustrated was putting it lightly. What was even worse was the fact that at one point Kurt started wondering if he actually _wanted_ to find Blaine at all, and the moment that thought crossed his mind, Kurt banged his head hard on the desk in his office which resulted only in getting a major headache while the thoughts had remained just where they were, making Kurt furious with himself for even allowing himself to think like that.

Sitting at his kitchen table, Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, staring at his breakfast, until he was broken out of his thoughts by his phone ringing.

“Kurt Hummel speaking.” He answered without looking at the caller’s ID, his voice sounding tired and monotone even to himself.

“ _And here we are, back with the formal greeting_.” An amused voice greeted him from the other side. “ _Come on, who answers their phone like that on a Saturday morning_?”

Not expecting to hear from Blaine at all, Kurt just sat with his mouth wide open as he blinked in shock, trying to come up with anything to say. “ _Kurt? You there?_ ” Blaine asked after a few seconds of silence, his voice sounding a bit more serious than before.

“Yeah, yeah.” Kurt quickly replied, taking a deep breath through his nose. “I’m just surprised to hear from you, that’s all.”

“ _I wanted to know how you’re doing_.” Blaine said sincerely and Kurt couldn’t help but smile. “ _And to apologize for leaving after you fell asleep that night.”_ He added and Kurt could feel his cheeks heat up as he blushed slightly, images of the night in Los Angeles coming back to him all at once.

“You don’t have to apologize for that.” Kurt replied, miraculously keeping his voice even. “I understand.”

“ _Doesn’t make me feel any less like a jerk_.” Blaine said with an obvious smile in his voice and there was a small pause in the conversation, their breathing being the only audible sound on the line. “ _Are you okay, Kurt? You sound… off.”_ Blaine suddenly asked, his voice softening and Kurt rolled his eyes – of course Blaine noticed.

“I’m fine.” Kurt shrugged. “I’m just tired.” He said and Blaine made a questioning sound, urging him to continue. “You know, there’s this one guy I’m chasing right now.” Kurt started with a small grin. “And lately I’ve been working overtime trying to locate him.”

“ _Oh, really? Must be one hell of a guy if you can’t find him._ ”

“He really is.” Kurt admitted with a smile. “He’s good, but I’m going to find him.”

“ _Yeah?_ ” Blaine asked and Kurt could just imagine his eyes twinkling with amusement. “ _I bet he can’t wait._ ”

“I wouldn’t be so sure.” Kurt teased. “Me finding him will end with him going back to prison.”

Blaine’s laugh sounded through the phone and Kurt couldn’t help but smile widely, listening to what had become one of his favorite sounds. Briefly closing his eyes, he groaned internally, not for the first time wondering what on Earth was going on between them. All he knew was that, in this particular moment, the person on the other end of the phone wasn’t Blaine Anderson, the famous bank robber and a person he was supposed to be chasing. No, in this moment he was just Blaine, just a guy Kurt felt a deep connection with and if he was being honest, a person that Kurt didn’t see himself arresting and putting back in prison.

“ _Have I ever told you that you’re one of a kind?_ ” Blaine asked after a minute, his voice sounding so incredibly fond that it made Kurt’s heart flutter.

“You might have mentioned it once or twice in the past.” Kurt grinned. “But it’s not like you’re ordinary yourself; actually, I think you might be insane.”

“ _I should be offended, but this kind of feels like a compliment coming from you.”_

“It is.” Kurt admitted. “Who else would regularly call the FBI agent that was assigned to bring them back to prison?”

“ _Touché_.” Blaine laughed. “ _Unfortunately, I’m afraid I need to get going, even though I wish I could talk to you longer.”_

Smiling, Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. “I’m sure you’ll call me again in no time.”

“ _Probably, yes_.” Blaine replied with a laugh and the sound made Kurt feel all fuzzy inside all over again.

“Maybe I should get ready then, track your call?” Kurt said teasingly, even though it was actually something he _definitely_ should be doing; he should have done it after the first time Blaine called him. But yet, there he was.

“ _You probably should_.” Blaine agreed. “ _But somehow, you never do. Why?”_

“When I figure that out, you’ll be the first to know.” Kurt replied sincerely, deciding there was no point in lying to Blaine, he would probably see right through him anyway. “But for now I just… don’t know.”

“ _Okay_.” Blaine said quietly. “ _Well, I hope to talk to you soon, gorgeous. Have a nice day_.” He added softly.

“You too, Blaine.” Kurt replied and seconds later Blaine hung up, and Kurt buried his head in his arms with a sigh, leaning against the table.

He was so screwed.

* * *

After he hung up, Blaine sat still by the table in the living room, staring ahead of himself, trying to understand why Kurt Hummel fascinated and intrigued him so much. Every moment he thought he had gotten better at understanding and figuring him out, Kurt surprised him again, throwing him completely off balance and making him question everything. He had no explanation as to why he kept risking everything just to hear his voice and spend at least a couple of minutes talking to him, he had no idea why Kurt hadn’t tried to track the calls somehow or arrest him the moment he laid eyes on him in that hotel bar in Los Angeles, but for now, he didn’t care. All that mattered was that there was a connection between them, something that Blaine didn’t want to waste and let it go away, even though it stood against logic and reason in every way possible.

However, there was a small voice in the back of his mind, nagging him and repeatedly asking the same question: was that connection really worth risking everything and going back to prison? Groaning, Blaine rubbed his eyes tiredly, realizing that no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to answer that question.

Or maybe he already knew the answer, but was just too scared to admit it to himself.

* * *

Kurt had never been particularly fond of his home state. He had hated Ohio with a passion when he was a teenager, growing up there was an absolute nightmare and he remembered all too well how desperately he had wished to get out of there as soon as it was possible. His hatred for Ohio had lessened a little since he moved out of there, first to Quantico and then to New York, but he still despised the place, knowing he would probably never manage to at least like it, not even a little bit. However, there was at least one thing that made Kurt visit from time to time and the reason for that was his family. Thanksgiving, Christmas, birthdays, those were the occasions Kurt would almost always go back and sometimes he would stop by on his way from somewhere he had gone for work, and witnessing the expression on his father’s face when he saw his son standing on his footstep was worth everything, so Kurt kept coming back, no matter how much he didn’t like the town he grew up in.

That was exactly why one Friday, Kurt found himself getting out of the plane at the airport in Columbus and the moment he walked into the arrivals hall, he started looking around, almost immediately spotting his father waiting for him. It was Burt’s birthday the day before and Kurt figured it had been a while since he had seen his family, so he decided to take the Friday off and head to Ohio for a weekend, hoping to catch up with them and also have some time with no disruption to think about some things that had been troubling him for the last few weeks.

Smiling widely when his and Burt’s eyes met, Kurt started walking faster in his direction, throwing his arms around Burt’s neck when he was close enough, his father hugging him back tightly. He knew that Burt worried about him and his job and that was also one of the reasons Kurt tried to visit every now and again, hoping to ease his mind at least a little.

“Good to see you, kiddo.” Burt muttered gruffly as they pulled away and Burt looked Kurt up and down, as if he was searching for any kind of injuries.

“You too, dad.” Kurt replied with a smile. “And stop scanning me like that, I’m fine.” He added teasingly and Burt swatted him on the arm.

“Don’t be such a smartass.” Burt said. “Do I need to remind you that you were kidnapped and in a car crash not that long ago?”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Kurt grabbed his father’s arm and started leading them in the direction of the parking lot. “I’m okay, dad. It was nothing.”

“I’m your father, Kurt.” Burt shrugged with a grin. “It’s my job to worry.”

They spent the entire drive to Lima chatting about what new was going on, Kurt asking about the garage and to Burt’s dismay, interrogating him about his eating habits. They bickered and laughed, and Kurt’s heart clenched at the familiarity; in moments like this it always hit him that he missed his father more than he realized. When they reached Kurt’s childhood house, Carole came outside the moment Burt parked the car, enveloping Kurt in a tight hug when he reached the door. Walking into the house, Kurt was immediately hit with a smell of dinner and freshly baked cookies, and with this warmth that instantly made him feel at home and think of the good memories he had of this place.

The rest of the day passed quickly, filled with conversations about everything and catching up. Kurt couldn’t help but roll his eyes fondly when Finn stopped by and immediately started asking questions about Kurt’s job at the FBI, questions Kurt gladly and patiently answered, although he spared most of the dangerous details, not wanting Burt and Carole to worry even more than they did. By the end of the day Kurt felt more relaxed than he had in a long while and he fell asleep almost instantly after lying down in his childhood bedroom, sleeping better than he had in ages.

On Saturday Kurt decided to visit his mother’s grave at the local cemetery. He didn’t go there often, it always made him a bit gloomy, but this time he kind of felt like going, wanting to get some fresh air. Stopping on his way to buy his mom’s favorite flowers, Kurt drove to the cemetery, parking the car not far from the main gate, breathing in deeply, enjoying the nice weather and slowly walked in the direction of his mom’s grave, the path imprinted in his mind. As he reached the tombstone, he laid down the flowers, glancing at the name engraved in the stone. He usually tried not to think how things would be like if she was still alive, he didn’t see much sense in it, but sometimes he couldn’t help but wish she could be around to see him grow up and become the man he was. He could only hope that wherever she was, she was happy and proud of him. Sighing, he slowly turned around, walking back in the direction of the parking lot and he was almost by the gate when something, or rather someone caught his eye. Standing in front of one of the graves, there was a man; there wasn’t anything unusual about him and Kurt didn’t even know why he stopped to glance at him, but when he looked closer he suddenly realized that he _knew_ those curls. Before his mind could even comprehend what he was seeing, Kurt’s legs started moving and suddenly he was walking in the direction of the man, tapping lightly on his shoulder, his eyes widening when the man turned around, revealing that it was indeed, the one and only Blaine Anderson. His hair was a mess and there was stubble on his face, but it was still undoubtedly him.

They stared at each other in shock, their eyes wide and jaws gaping, and after a minute of stunned silence, Kurt was the one who broke it. “Are you stalking me?” He blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

“I swear I’m not.” Blaine replied, recovering from shock, gesturing at the tombstone he was standing next to. “My grandfather is buried here.”

“I thought you were in Los Angeles?” Kurt asked, staring at him with wide eyes, trying to understand what kind of joke the universe was trying to play.

“I was.” Blaine nodded. “But then I decided that since you already knew about me being there, it would be wise to go somewhere else. And I figured Ohio would be the last place anyone would look for me. Clearly, I was wrong.” He added with a grimace.

“Blaine, I’m not here because of you.” Kurt said, still not believing that this was actually happening. “It was my dad’s birthday a few days ago, so I came here for the weekend. And today I was visiting my mom’s grave.” He said, gesturing in the direction he came from.

“This must be the weirdest coincidence I have ever witnessed in my entire life.” Blaine replied, shaking his head in astonishment. They fell silent after that, Blaine turning his gaze back to the tombstone, his hands playing with the lighter, flipping it on and off with practiced moves, Kurt following the motion curiously.

“Were you two close?” Kurt suddenly asked. “You and your grandfather.” He clarified when Blaine looked at him with a frown.

“Yeah, we were.” Blaine replied softly. “He gave me this lighter when I was a kid.” He said, showing the lighter to Kurt. “He was the only one in my family, except for Cooper, that still had my back and loved me just the same after I came out. Unfortunately, he passed away soon after that.”

“I’m sorry.” Kurt said quietly, shoving his hands into his pockets as they both started slowly walking in the direction of the gate.

“It’s okay, it was a long time ago.” Blaine shrugged with a small smile before turning his head to look at Kurt. “I can’t believe we bumped into each other at the cemetery in freaking Ohio.”

“I almost didn’t notice you, I still don’t know what made me glance in your direction in the first place.”

“I’m impressed you actually recognized me.” Blaine said with a grin, gesturing at his face and hair. “Everybody is expecting me to look like the photo that was distributed to the police stations, gelled hair, all elegant and dapper. No one has even glanced at me twice while I’m looking like this. Except for you.” He added with an arched eyebrow.

“I already saw you with curly hair, back when you kidnapped me.” Kurt reminded him. “I don’t know, I just… had a feeling I knew you when I saw you.”

Scoffing, Blaine shook his head again, smiling briefly before the expression on his face turned completely serious and he looked Kurt straight in the eye. “What are we doing, Kurt? Why aren’t you arresting me right now?”

“I don’t know, Blaine.” Kurt replied shrugging helplessly, feeling frustration building up in him. “Why aren’t you running away from me? Why the hell did you put so much effort in finding me back in Los Angeles and then show up at my hotel?”

“Probably because of the same bloody reason you’re not putting handcuffs on my wrists as we speak.” Blaine said with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair.

“Which is?” Kurt asked, throwing his hands in the air, exasperation lacing his voice.

“I’ll let you know if I come up with something.” Blaine replied with a sad smile. “For now, I have nothing.” Silence fell between them, both men looking anywhere but at each other, and after a few minutes, Blaine sighed. “Well, I guess I should be going then. Before you change your mind and drag me to the nearest police station, locking me up in the trunk of your car to get revenge.” He said, chuckling but without real humor behind it. Seeing Kurt nod, he turned around and started walking away when suddenly, an insane idea popped into Kurt’s head and he reacted before he had time to talk himself out of it.

“Blaine! Wait!” He shouted, making Blaine turn around and look at him questioningly. Closing the distance between them, Kurt bit down on his lip. “What if… what if we hit pause one last time?” He asked hesitantly, fiddling with his fingers. “For the weekend. And then we go our separate ways. Act like we should, be who we are supposed to be.”

“The FBI agent and a fugitive.” Blaine said quietly before a small grin appeared on his face and he nodded. “One last time?”

“One last time.” Kurt confirmed with a hint of a smile. “I actually came to Ohio to spend some time with my family, but I guess I can reschedule that.”

“No, go.” Blaine shook his head. “Go and spend that day with your family. And then come over to my place in the evening, I’ll even cook for you.” He added with a grin.

“You cook?” Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow. “Should I be scared?”

“You wound me, I’m an excellent cook.” Blaine replied, clutching his chest in mock offense. “How does seven o’clock work for you?”

“I’ll be there.” Kurt grinned. “Are you offering breakfast as well?” He asked, fully aware of what he was implying.

Laughing loudly, Blaine nodded. “Absolutely. I’ll text you the address later.”

“Do you have my number saved on every single one of your burn phones?” Kurt asked jokingly when Blaine started walking backwards.

“I know it by heart, gorgeous.” Blaine said with a smile, making Kurt’s heart beat faster.

“Wait, should I bring anything?” Kurt called out after him when Blaine turned around and started walking away.

“Just dessert. And by that, I mean yourself.” Blaine said with a sultry smirk, glancing over his shoulder and looking Kurt up and down before walking away and leaving Kurt in the parking lot with a blush spreading on his cheeks and a goofy smile on his face. It wasn’t until he was in the car and driving back to his parents’ house when it hit him that he was going to have to come up with some elaborate lie to explain why he wouldn’t be spending the night at their house. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, he could go wherever he pleased, but that didn’t mean his father wouldn’t be curious and ask questions. Sighing, he decided to worry about that later, it was barely after noon so he still had a few hours before his date with Blaine. Immediately scoffing, he rolled his eyes at himself for calling it a date, it wasn’t a date, it was… just dinner. That would inevitably end with sex. Lots of it, actually.

Not a date at all.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the small delay, but I'm pretty sure this chapter will make up for it ;) and it's the longest one so far!

Kurt spent the day hanging out with Burt and Carole in the house, telling them about his life in New York and about his job, and it wasn’t until dinner when he decided to just tell them that he was going out. It was ridiculous, he was an adult, for god’s sake, yet he still felt as nervous as he felt when he was sixteen and wanted to ask for permission to stay out past his curfew.

“So, I met a friend of mine today when I was leaving the cemetery.” Kurt started conversationally. “And we thought it would be nice to catch up so we’re going out tonight.”

“Oh, that’s amazing.” Carole said with a warm smile. “Anyone we know?”

“Actually, no.” Kurt replied, bracing himself, hoping to sound as convincing as he could. “We actually met in New York, but he’s from Westerville. And we haven’t seen each other in ages, so it’s such a coincidence we bumped into each other here, out of all places.”

“So where are you guys going?” Burt asked, watching Kurt with a smile and this glint in his eyes that made Kurt want to shrink and disappear from the room.

“We’re going to grab a drink or two.” Kurt replied, forcing himself to calm down and sound completely normal. “I don’t know what time I’m going to be home, I might just crash at his place if it gets too late.”

“We won’t wait up then.” Carole said and Kurt could have sworn she winked at his father, but it happened so quickly that he couldn’t be sure. Gathering the empty plates from the table, she stood up, going to the kitchen, leaving Kurt and Burt alone in the room.

“Who is this guy?” Burt asked curiously. “I don’t think you’ve mentioned a friend from Ohio before.”

“Oh, he’s just a friend of a friend that I met a while ago.” Kurt shrugged, but panicking internally, he really didn’t think he would have to answer that many questions and he wasn’t sure if he was up to the challenge. “His name is B.. Brian. He works in a… bank. He works in a bank.” He said, knowing that his voice was getting higher, like it always did when he got nervous, he could only hope his dad wouldn’t notice. God, he had interrogated so many criminals and had been in danger so many times in his life, but yet here he was, almost dying from stress while talking to his own father.

“That’s great.” Burt simply replied. “I hope you have fun, kid.”

“Thanks, dad.” Kurt replied in a strained voice and excused himself to the bathroom, leaving the room as quickly as he could without it being too suspicious.

When he was gone, Burt grinned, not able to hide his amusement anymore. He knew his son better than anyone, and it would be obvious to anyone that that Brian guy was clearly way more than just a friend. Burt could only hope that maybe this one would stick around longer, long enough for Burt to actually meet him since it had been ages since Kurt had any kind of serious relationship. Joining Carole in the kitchen, Burt realized that he had never seen his son so… nervous while talking about someone. No matter how well Kurt thought he could hide it, Burt had raised him, he could tell when Kurt wasn’t entirely honest with him and he briefly wondered why he was being so secretive in the first place, but he quickly shrugged it off. When he was ready, Kurt would tell him, there was no point in pressuring him now, Burt knew it was the best way to scare Kurt away and to make him build up his walls, so he would just wait patiently, hoping this guy, whoever he was, would make Kurt’s life at least a little brighter.

* * *

Getting out of the house, Kurt was fully aware of the amused glances his father kept shooting in his way, but he decided not to worry about it, figuring his dad just thought he was being funny. Entering the address Blaine texted him into the navigator, Kurt started driving, surprised that Blaine’s apartment wasn’t actually so far from his parents’ house and he wondered how long he had it. Maybe he just rented it while he was in Ohio.

After Blaine let him into the building, Kurt decided to take the stairs to the second floor and right before he was about to ring the doorbell, the door opened, revealing Blaine, smiling widely at him. Kurt’s breath was momentarily knocked out of him because Blaine looked incredible, his hair was perfectly gelled and he had clearly shaved since he saw him earlier today. He was wearing a simple white shirt, with a few first buttons open and with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and Kurt briefly thought to forget about the food and have Blaine for dinner instead, but he quickly dismissed the thought, knowing they had all night; there was no rush at all.

“Come in.” Blaine said, opening the door wider, stepping aside and taking Kurt’s coat when he entered the apartment. Before Kurt had time to say anything, Blaine’s lips were on his and he was being pushed against the wall in the hall. Gasping in surprise, he kissed back, their lips moving slowly and fitting together perfectly as Blaine settled his hands on Kurt’s waist and Kurt gripped Blaine’s shoulders tightly. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but eventually Blaine pulled away, ending the kiss with a nip on Kurt’s bottom lip. “Hi.” He muttered, his voice low and raspy, sending shivers down Kurt’s spine.

“Hi.” Kurt replied breathlessly, sliding his hands down to rest against Blaine’s chest.

Smiling and pecking him one last time, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s hands and led him to the kitchen. “Food is almost ready. How do you feel about Italian?” He asked, walking up to the stove to check up on their meal.

“Oh, I love everything Italian.” Kurt grinned, stepping closer, pressing himself against Blaine’s back and wrapping his arms around his waist, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. “Language, food, men…” He licked Blaine’s lobe before biting it teasingly, moving his lips lower when Blaine bent his neck to give him more access, leaving a trail of kisses on his skin, sucking on a spot above the collar of his shirt.

“If you keep doing this, we’ll never make it to the dinner part.” Blaine gasped, letting out a groan when Kurt bit down on his skin, not that hard, but enough to send spikes of pleasure and arousal rushing through his body.

“I’d be lying if I said that thought didn’t cross my mind.” Kurt muttered against his skin. “Having _you_ for dinner instead…” He whispered, sliding his hand down to palm Blaine’s cock through his pants, smirking when he felt it was already half-hard. Moving his hand up, he expertly unbuckled his belt, unbuttoning his pants and sliding his hand into Blaine’s boxer briefs, wrapping his hand loosely around his cock, stroking him slowly, making Blaine moan loudly. “Why don’t you turn the stove off for a minute?” The moment Blaine obliged, Kurt removed his hand from his cock, eliciting a whine of protest from Blaine. Smirking, he turned Blaine around; pushing his pants and underwear down, he swiftly sank down to his knees, taking the head of Blaine’s cock into his mouth without warning, making Blaine gasp loudly. Sucking on the tip, Kurt wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, stroking it a couple of times before taking him in deeper, running his tongue along the shaft, settling his hands on Blaine’s hips as he started bobbing his head faster, relaxing his throat and taking Blaine’s cock almost entirely in, swallowing around him.

“Kurt…” Blaine panted, gripping the counter with his one hand, placing the other one on the back of Kurt’s neck. “I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that.”

Kurt’s only response was to suck harder, moving his hands from Blaine’s hips to lean them against the cabinets on both sides of Blaine’s legs, breathing through his nose as Blaine started to gently thrust forward and hold Kurt in place using the hand on his neck, effectively fucking his mouth, hitting the back of Kurt’ throat with every thrust of his hips. His eyes watering, Kurt groaned around Blaine’s cock and the vibrations made Blaine thrust deeper, almost choking Kurt, but he forced his throat to relax, swirling his tongue around Blaine’s length, feeling Blaine tighten his grip on the back of his neck and that was the only warning he got before Blaine came with a loud moan, the cum filling Kurt’s mouth as he swallowed it all, slowly releasing Blaine’s soft cock from his mouth with a soft _pop_ , smirking when Blaine sagged against the counter, breathing harshly with his eyes closed. Standing up, Kurt pulled Blaine’s underwear and pants up, pressing himself against him and kissing him deeply, Blaine groaning as he tasted himself in Kurt’s mouth.

Buttoning Blaine’s pants, Kurt broke the kiss, smirking when Blaine opened his eyes. “Let’s think of that as an appetizer.” Kurt said, licking his lips and Blaine let out a strangled laugh.

“You’re going to be the death of me tonight.” Blaine muttered with a grin, turning the stove back on and heating up their food. “And I can’t wait.” He added, eyeing Kurt lustfully. “But let’s eat first, unlike you, I didn’t have a chance to grab a snack.”

Putting the food onto the plates, Blaine led Kurt to the living room where the table was set, a bottle of red wine and two empty glasses waiting for them. Sitting down, Kurt grabbed his fork, taking a bite of the food and he wasn’t able to stop from moaning. “Okay, I believe you.” He said, making Blaine smirk triumphantly. “You really are an excellent cook.”

“I’m glad you agree. So, what did you tell your family?” Blaine asked, arching his eyebrow.

“I told them I ran into an old friend and that we’re going out for drinks tonight.” Kurt replied with a shrug. “And I told them that I might crash at his place if we lose track of time.” He added when Blaine kept looking at him meaningfully.

“And they bought it?”

“I guess.” Kurt replied slowly. “My dad kept shooting me those weird, amused glances, but he was just messing with me, I’m sure.”

“Or he knows exactly what kind of friend you’re meeting with.” Blaine said with a grin. “The friends that occasionally sleep together kind.” He continued, chuckling when Kurt’s eyes widened in horror.

“If that’s true, I’m never going to hear the end of it.” He muttered, rolling his eyes and taking a sip of his wine. “But let’s not talk about my father anymore.” He said, arching his eyebrow.

“As you wish.” Blaine replied. “But you look like you’re curious about something, so ask away.”

“There’s just something that has been bugging me since the moment I left the cemetery.” Kurt started and seeing Blaine’s expression didn’t change to a sad one, he kept going. “Since you’re from Westerville, I was wondering why your grandfather is buried here, in Lima, and not over there.”

“That’s what he wanted.” Blaine replied. “One of his wishes was to be buried in Lima and not in the family tomb in Westerville. He told me he didn’t want to have anything to do with them after they chose not to accept who I was.”

“Wow.” Kurt said, not knowing what else to say. “That’s very… I’m glad you had someone like that. Even if it was only for a little while.”

“Thank you.” Blaine replied softly. “Thanks to that I have no reasons to go back to Westerville and for that I couldn’t be more grateful.”

“I’m sorry I brought it up.” Kurt said, looking at him apologetically, but Blaine shook his head with a smile on his face.

“Don’t be, I don’t mind.” He replied. “I like talking about my grandfather, even though I sometimes feel like I’m disappointing him every minute of my life.”

“How so?” Kurt asked carefully, not sure if that was something Blaine would want to talk about, but apparently, he seemed eager to get it off his chest.

“My line of work is not the most noble, as you know.” Blaine replied with a shrug. “And I’m pretty sure that’s not what he wanted his grandson to do.”

“Can I ask you something?” Kurt asked hesitantly.

“You already did.” Blaine teased with a grin. “But sure, shoot.”

“Why did you start robbing banks?” Kurt asked, hoping to finally get the answer to something he had been engrossed to for such a long time.

Taking a big sip of wine and emptying his glass, Blaine stood up, grabbing the bottle and his glass, and gesturing at the couch with a questioning expression on his face. Nodding, Kurt got up from his seat, taking his glass and following Blaine to the couch, sitting down and making himself comfortable next to him. Sighing, Blaine leaned his head back, closing his eyes as if he tried to collect his thoughts.

 “When I was in high school, I wasn’t a good kid.” He started, picking his words carefully. “I don’t mean wearing a leather jacket, riding a bike or smoking under the bleachers, but I was cocky and selfish. But I always managed to fool everyone with my charm, making them think that I was such a wonderful young man.” Pausing, Blaine grabbed the bottle of wine, filling up his and Kurt’s glasses. “All of that made me so full of myself; it made me think that I’m so much better than all of them, so much smarter and more intelligent. So, the first time I robbed a bank, after I graduated high school, it was just to see if I could do it. I was so young and foolish, I didn’t even think about the consequences and what could have happened if I got caught.”

“But you didn’t.” Kurt said quietly.

“No, I didn’t.” Blaine admitted. “And it only made me feel more confident and untouchable. The adrenaline and that rush I felt when I was walking out of that bank with the money in my hand… My younger self loved it. And it wasn’t long before I hit again. And again.” Sighing again, Blaine fell silent and Kurt studied him carefully, noticing something he definitely didn’t expect to see in his eyes and in the features of his face. Regret.

“It took a few years before I realized that maybe that was not the way to spend the rest of my life, robbing banks and constantly running from the police and the FBI. But by then, I felt like it was too late, it wasn’t like I had any future left, not with every law enforcement looking for me.” Blaine continued after a moment, smiling bitterly. “I grew up, I realized that I had changed. I wasn’t that arrogant, selfish prick anymore. I was a man that knew that he screwed up his life royally. But I didn’t know what else to do, stealing and robbing banks was something I knew how to do, something I was excellent at. There was no chance for me to, I don’t know, go to college or get a normal job. So I kept doing what I was good at.” Blaine said, his eyes so sad that Kurt wanted nothing more than to wrap him in his arms and never let him go. “Until that one day when my recklessness cost me my freedom. And you know the rest of the story.” He finished, looking at Kurt with a smile, but Kurt didn’t miss how it didn’t reach his eyes, seeing the real pain hiding behind it.

Taking the glass out of Blaine’s hand, he set both of their glasses on the coffee table before moving closer on the couch, pausing for a few second and when Blaine gave him a little nod, he pressed their lips together. Framing his face with his hands, Kurt kissed him slowly and gently, uncertain what exactly he was trying to say, but he knew he couldn’t stand Blaine’s suffering and the self-loathing in his voice any longer. Wanting to make himself more comfortable, he moved onto Blaine’s lap, straddling him and pushing his head backwards to kiss him deeper, smiling into the kiss when Blaine wrapped his arms around him to keep him close. As their lips moved slowly together, Kurt mapped the inside of Blaine’s mouth with his tongue, closing his eyes and getting lost in kissing Blaine, feeling his warm hands on his waist through the material of his shirt, wishing he could stop time and stay like this forever. Eventually, feeling his lungs start to protest, he broke the kiss, gasping for air and immediately moving his mouth lower, running his teeth against Blaine’s skin and sucking on a spot below his ear, eliciting a deep groan from Blaine that went straight to his cock. He could feel Blaine tug his shirt out of his pants and he gasped when Blaine slid his hands under, pressing them against his skin. As Blaine bent his head back further, baring his neck, Kurt moved his mouth to his throat, enjoying how the skin rumbled under his lips every time Blaine let out a moan, tightening his grip he had on Kurt hips. Resting his hands on Blaine’s chest, Kurt slowly ran them down, rubbing his nipples through the shirt, making Blaine gasp loudly, his hips bucking up and Kurt groaned against his skin when their cocks rubbed together, rolling his hips down and kissing Blaine again, this time a bit harder, biting down on his bottom lip and wrapping his arms around his neck when Blaine sat up straighter, circling Kurt’s waist with his arms to press them even closer, leaving no space between their bodies as they kissed passionately and Kurt grinded against Blaine, not able to stop his hips from moving, desperately seeking some friction. Moaning into the kiss, Blaine nipped Kurt’s lip in return before pulling away, panting harshly, his eyes wide and blown with lust.

“As much as I want to just stay on this couch…” Blaine muttered, his breath ghosting Kurt’s lips. “How about we move this to the bedroom?”

Nodding, Kurt kissed Blaine again, short and sweet this time before sliding from his lap and standing up, and Blaine’s eyes followed him, focusing on the bulge in his pants, his cock straining against the material and his mouth watered at the sight and he jumped off the couch, grabbing Kurt’s hand and leading him to the bedroom. When they reached the room, Blaine’s belt was already open and Kurt was expertly unbuttoning his shirt with one hand, letting go of Blaine’s hand to take it off, quickly taking off his own pants and underwear, Blaine following not far behind. When they were both naked, Blaine grabbed Kurt’s shoulders, pushing him down on the bed, immediately crawling on top of him, both men groaning when their bodies collided, their cocks brushing up against each other without the material of their pants between them. Crashing their lips together, Blaine gasped in surprise when suddenly, Kurt wrapped his one leg around his hip, swiftly rolling them over and pining him to the mattress, smirking as he rolled down his hips harder and Blaine moaned brokenly.

“Tell me, Blaine.” Kurt purred into his ear, licking his lobe teasingly while shallowly thrusting against him. “How do you feel about being fucked?”

“By you?” Blaine gasped, thrusting up, resting his hands on Kurt’s ass to keep him in place as he tried to grind against him. “I’ve dreamed about it since that night in Los Angeles.”

Smirking against his skin, Kurt moved, slowly making his way down and leaving a trail of wet kisses on Blaine’s chest and abdomen, running his hands down his body and feeling his muscles trembling underneath him. “Then let me make your dreams come true.” Kurt muttered against his hip, grabbing the bottle of lube lying on a bed, not even caring when the hell it got there. Pouring lube in his fingers, he tried warming it up a little before sliding his hand down to rub against Blaine’s hole, Blaine spreading his legs wider to give him better access. Slowly, not wanting to hurt him, Kurt pushed one finger in and Blaine gasped at the intrusion, breathing through his nose and forcing his body to relax. Seeing him nod, Kurt pushed the finger in deeper, starting to push it back and forth, not able to tear his eyes from Blaine’s face, twisted in pleasure as he panted harshly, his eyes closed, whining impatiently for Kurt to _do something_. Bending down, Kurt licked Blaine’s cock, from the base to the tip, and when Blaine groaned, his hips bucking up, Kurt added a second finger, pushing them deeper, stretching Blaine as he moaned in pleasure.

“Oh, god.” Blaine gasped when Kurt scissored his fingers, thrusting them in and out and Blaine rolled down his hips, trying to fuck himself on his fingers.

“I’m flattered.” Kurt grinned, inserting the third fingers and picking up the pace, relishing how Blaine trashed underneath him, coming completely undone. “But you can just call me Kurt.”

“Haha, very funny.” Blaine grit out, somehow managing to roll his eyes sarcastically before whining in protest when Kurt removed his fingers, arching his eyebrow, leaving him empty and desperate for more. “No, no, please, come back.”

“In a minute.” Kurt replied teasingly, blowing air on Blaine’s hard cock, thick and already covered with pre-cum at the tip.

“You’re a cruel man.” Blaine breathed out, reaching with his hand to stroke himself a few times, only for Kurt to swat his hand away.

“So impatient.” The agent smirked, rolling the condom on and coating himself in lube, stroking his own cock and staring at Blaine challengingly with a raised eyebrow. Groaning at Blaine’s lustful gaze, he decided not to draw it out any longer and positioned himself between Blaine’s spread legs, guiding his cock with his hand until its tip was pressed against Blaine’s hole. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah, I want to see you.” Blaine muttered, looking into Kurt’s eyes, wide and so much darker than usually. Nodding, Kurt slowly started to push in, bracing himself on his hands placed on both sides of Blaine’s head, going slowly and stilling when he bottomed out, breathing through his nose, overwhelmed by how hot and tight Blaine was around his cock. “You can… you can move.” Blaine stuttered out about a minute later, wrapping his legs around Kurt’s waist and tightly gripping his shoulders.

Not needing to be told twice, Kurt started to thrust his hips, shallowly at first, eventually picking up the pace, building a steady rhythm, pushing in and out of Blaine, groaning at how good it felt. Glancing down at Blaine, Kurt was struck by how unguarded he looked, his head thrown back in pleasure, his hair breaking out from under the gel and his eyes wild as he panted, moaning while Kurt thrusted into him, moving his hips up to meet Kurt’s thrust and make him fuck him even deeper. Kurt could feel Blaine scratching down on his back and he knew he was leaving marks and, for some reason, it made him feel heat and want spread through his entire body. Growling, he shifted a bit, changing the angle as he drove into Blaine harder, making him scream out in ecstasy, slamming his hips forward and fucking him faster and rougher. “Fuck, Blaine.” He moaned, pounding into him mercilessly, gripping the sheets tightly with his hands, not slowing down his movements when suddenly Blaine’s hand grabbed him by the back of his neck and yanked him down, crashing their lips together. Kissing him passionately, Kurt lowered himself so he was leaning on his forearms, still fucking Blaine roughly, his cock sliding in and out of him at a murderous pace, Blaine thrusting up feverishly, with his arms wrapped around Kurt’s neck to keep him close.

Panting into Blaine’s mouth, Kurt moaned loudly, his moans swallowed into the kiss, as he felt himself getting close to the climax, whining when Blaine bit down on his bottom lip, hard; and a couple of hard and deep thrusts later, Kurt let out a loud scream, burrowing his face in the crook of Blaine’s neck, biting down on his skin as he came, his cock throbbing and pulsing as his cum filled up the condom. Seeing white for a few seconds, Kurt kept thrusting into Blaine, riding on his high and suddenly, he felt Blaine clench around him, yelling out in pleasure, the cum spurting from his cock trapped between their sweaty bodies, covering both of their chest. Fucking Blaine through his orgasm, Kurt gradually slowed down, stilling his hips and he collapsed on top of Blaine, wincing at the cum covering him, but too spent to care about that. Breathing harshly against Blaine’s skin, he couldn’t help but smile when Blaine’s arms tightened around him, gently rolling them on their sides, and Kurt slowly pulled out, making Blaine hiss, and he took off the condom, tying it and throwing it, hopefully, into the bin standing next to Blaine’s bed.

“You, Kurt Hummel, are incredible.” Blaine said quietly with a soft smile, the tone of his voice low and warm. “And I’m pretty sure I won’t be able to move tomorrow.”

“I’m sorry.” Kurt replied with a grin and his eyes twinkling with amusement, making it obvious he was anything but.

“No, you’re not.” Blaine grinned back, leaning closer and softly pressing his lips against Kurt’s. “And I love it.” He muttered, running his hand down Kurt’s spine, making his body shiver.

“You want to go again?” Kurt arched his eyebrow, a smirk ghosting on his face.

“As much as I want to, I don’t think I can right now.” Blaine laughed, kissing Kurt again, both men unable to stop smiling. “But the night is still young; it’s not even ten yet.”

“So, what do you propose?” Kurt asked, shifting and immediately wincing at the dried cum covering his chest.

“Shower?” Blaine grinned, seeing the expression on Kurt’s face. “And then I can lend you some comfy clothes and we can just hang out, maybe watch something. And then…” Blaine trailed off, smirking wolfishly, moving closer and rolling Kurt onto his back, rolling on top of him and looking down at him. “Round two.” Blaine said, kissing Kurt shortly. “And three.” He muttered, kissing him again.

Smiling into the kiss, Kurt couldn’t help but laugh and he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this happy. “I’m in.”

Eventually, they managed to scramble out of the bed and into the bathroom, stepping into the shower cabin together. Washing the dried cum and sweat off their bodies. Kurt also forced Blaine to wash the gel out of his hair, offering to do it himself, laughing when Blaine purred like a cat when Kurt scratched his scalp as he tried to get rid of the gel. When they got out of the shower, they wrapped themselves in towels, heading back to the bedroom where Blaine started rummaging through the drawers, looking for something for them to wear. Throwing a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt to Kurt, he dressed himself in a similar fashion, his eyes widening as he eyed Kurt wearing his clothes, feeling the possessiveness rushing through his body. The sweats were a little too short for him and the t-shirt hugged his arms so nicely that it made Blaine’s mouth water at the sight, and with his messy hair, he looked like the most beautiful man in the world. Blaine was pretty sure Kurt wouldn’t agree about that, seeing how elegant he always was, but it didn’t matter, Blaine found him gorgeous no matter what he was wearing. Or when he wasn’t wearing anything at all, and if Blaine was being honest, seeing both options, he had a clear preference.

Hearing Kurt clear his throat, he snapped out of his thoughts, looking up and seeing Kurt glancing at him with amusement written all over his face. “You with me, Blaine?”

“Yeah. I was just thinking about how you’re the most gorgeous man I have ever seen.” Blaine replied, grabbing Kurt’s hand and leading him back into the living room, not missing how he blushed and bit down on his lip, looking absolutely adorable. And so damn hot as well, and how he was able to pull it off was beyond Blaine. Settling down on the couch, Blaine poured the remaining wine into their glasses, leaning back and wincing a little at the dull ache in his ass.

“Sore?” Kurt asked nonchalantly, taking a sip of his wine and smiling into the glass, and Blaine didn’t miss the slight pride lacing his voice.

“A little.” He nodded. “But I’m not complaining, not at all.” He added with a smirk. “Trust me, I’m a big fan of this wild, dominant side of yours.”

“I noticed.” Kurt grinned. “You were quite… vocal about it.”

“I don’t bottom often, so when I do, I enjoy it.” Blaine shrugged, smiling when Kurt looked at him questioningly. “I don’t trust people easily. But I trust you.”

“But why?” Kurt looked at him incredulously. “Theoretically, I’m your biggest enemy.”

“You’re not.” Blaine shook his head. “At least not tonight.” Pausing, he turned his gaze away, focusing on the wine swirling in his glass. “Honestly, I don’t think I’ll ever see you as an enemy. No matter how everything turns out.”

“I trust you too.” Kurt admitted quietly. “I think I have trusted you since the moment I met you. Back in that trunk, I trusted that you wouldn’t do anything to harm me. And then I trusted you when you visited me in my hotel in Los Angeles. I can’t explain it.” Kurt said with a small smile, locking his eyes with Blaine’s. “But I’m glad I did.”

“Me too, gorgeous. Me too.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Let me start by apologizing for not updating last week - I made a post about it on tumblr, but for those that don't follow me there, I had so many things to take care of (related to my thesis and my Master's degree exam) that I just didn't manage to get this chapter ready for you. 
> 
> Also, we'll see how things go next week, since my exam is on Thursday next week, the next update may also be a bit delayed. But we'll see.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

When they fell into the bed for the second time that night, it was different, a complete opposite from before. This time, it was Blaine, crowding Kurt against the mattress, kissing him slowly as they undressed each other, Kurt gasping softly when Blaine swirled his tongue around his left nipple and then proceeding to give the exact same treatment to the right one, making Kurt moan a little louder. After stretching him open, Blaine slipped into Kurt gently, pushing in deeply and fucking him slowly, keeping their eyes locked together for the entire time and pressing their lips together from time to time as their breathing got more harsh and ragged. It was slow, yet their bodies were covered in sweat as they panted into each other’s mouths, moving in unison, filling the room with the scent of sex and the sounds of their moans and gasps, occasionally interrupted by a whispered name or a louder scream when Blaine would thrust in a little harder. He didn’t go faster though and it was like nothing Kurt had ever experienced before, they fucked so sweetly and sensually that one might think that they were making love, but Kurt pushed those thoughts away from his head, knowing that it wasn’t possible, that it couldn’t be. Despite the agonizingly slow pace, Kurt could feel he was close and when Blaine wrapped his hand around his cock, stroking him as slowly as he was fucking him, Kurt came so hard, clutching Blaine’s shoulders tightly and gasping out his name like a prayer, squeezing his eyes shut, willing to remember everything about this moment and to engrave the memory permanently in his mind. Feeling Blaine pant harshly against his neck, the puffs of his hot breath on his skin, Kurt wrapped his legs tighter around his waist, turning his head to kiss Blaine desperately, letting him fuck him like that, despite already starting to feel oversensitive, something he had never let anyone else do. Groaning, Blaine sped up a little, driving into Kurt faster, kissing back sloppily, their teeth and tongues clashing as he rolled his hips feverishly, their skin slapping together as their bodies slid together.

“Kurt…” Blaine moaned brokenly against his lips, slamming into him harder and Kurt felt his cock pulse inside him, and Blaine whined, speeding up, thrusting in and out rapidly as he filled the condom with his cum, gasping and pressing wet, open-mouthed kisses on Kurt’s neck and wherever he could reach. Raising himself, Blaine slowly pulled out, kissing Kurt apologetically when the agent groaned, throwing away the condom and lying on his side, pulling Kurt closer.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked quietly after a minute, looking at Kurt softly who was still lying on his back, his eyes closed, his chest moving violently as he tried to catch his breath. Turning his head, Kurt looked at him with those amazing, bright blue eyes, flashing him a tired, but the most beautiful smile in the world.

“I’m perfect.” Kurt whispered back, reaching with his hand to press it against Blaine’s face, running his thumb against his bottom lip before arching his neck to press their lips together in a slow, sweet kiss. He couldn’t tell him, no matter how much he wanted to, that he was terrified of what was going to happen tomorrow, feeling the pain cutting straight through his heart when he thought about leaving and most likely not seeing Blaine ever again. Not like this, not anymore. He would never get a chance to be with Blaine like this, to kiss him and touch him like this and to feel Blaine’s hands on his body, mapping him out as if he tried to remember every detail, every curve of his body. He would never get to feel the warmth of Blaine’s body against his again, his gentle caresses and soft words whispered against his skin in a heat of passion or feel his strong arms wrapped around him, making him feel safer than anywhere else in the world. He would never see those mesmerizing, warm, honey-colored eyes again.

Kurt wasn’t aware he started crying until he felt Blaine’s thumbs wiping the tears from his cheeks and when he opened his eyes, he saw Blaine looking at him with such a sad expression on his face that it almost broke his heart. Shaking his head, he said nothing, kissing him again; words weren’t necessary, all he wanted was to focus solely on Blaine and memorizing everything about him before he would lose it all.

Little did he know that Blaine felt the exact same thing, kissing back passionately and wrapping his arms around Kurt, pulling him closer, wishing he would never have to let him go.

* * *

The light of morning and a new day was peeking through the curtains over the window, but it wasn’t what woke Kurt up. Lying on his side, still dazed with sleep, he slowly blinked his eyes open, becoming aware of hot panting against the back of his neck and Blaine thrusting against him rapidly, rubbing his hard cock against his ass, groaning and pressing himself closer. His hand was flat on Kurt’s stomach, keeping him from moving away as he grinded against him, breathing heavily against his skin. He must have used some lube because his cock was easily sliding between Kurt’s ass cheeks and Kurt, still dizzy and half-asleep, let out a soft moan, feeling his cock twitch as Blaine desperately thrusted against him.

“Good morning.” Blaine murmured against his skin, his voice low and husky, pressing a kiss into his neck, sucking lightly and making Kurt moan again and arch in pleasure. Thrusting faster, Blaine’s arm around Kurt’s waist tightened and his groans got louder as he grinded hard against Kurt’s ass and seconds later, he let out a muffled scream, burying his head in the crook of Kurt’s neck as he came, his cum covering their bodies. After a few moments, Blaine’s harsh breathing subsided and he slid his head down from Kurt’s stomach to wrap it against his cock, quickly stroking it to full hardness before slowing down and taking his time. Lifting himself a little, Blaine attached his lips to Kurt’s neck, sinking his teeth into his skin and working on a hickey, keeping the movements of his hand steady and Kurt whined, rolling his hips forward and fucking into Blaine’s hand, closing his eyes as the spikes of pleasure ran through his body, moving his hips a little, but otherwise letting Blaine do whatever he wanted to him. Sucking harder, Blaine’s hand suddenly sped up, stroking his cock faster and Blaine pressed himself closer, murmuring sweet nothings against Kurt’s skin, the orgasm hit him out of nowhere and he let out a loud gasp as he came, Blaine stroking him through it as cum spurted from his cock and covered his chest. Letting go of his soft cock, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt, gently turning him on his back, chuckling deeply when Kurt winced at Blaine’s drying cum on his ass and the mattress underneath him.

“Good morning indeed.” Kurt murmured sleepily, slowly opening his eyes and looking at Blaine with a smile who smiled back before leaning down to press their lips in a sweet, chaste kiss.

“Sorry for the mess.” Blaine whispered, lying on his side next to Kurt and pulling him close, looking only half-apologetic.

“I’ll live.” Kurt replied with a grin, turning his head so he could look at Blaine. “Besides, you did tell me you love morning sex.”

“Mhm, I really do.” Blaine purred, leaning in and kissing Kurt again, a little deeper this time as he ran his hand up and down Kurt’s body, smiling into the kiss when he felt Kurt shiver under his touch. Pulling away, they stared at each other for a moment, smiling softly, Blaine couldn’t tear his gaze away from Kurt’s eyes, so incredibly blue and bright, and so unguarded and vulnerable, Blaine couldn’t get over how beautiful he was. Not able to stop himself, he kissed the tip of his nose making Kurt let out a small laugh that sounded like the ringing of a bell to Blaine and the smile grew wider on his face as he looked at him. “How about we take a shower…” He started, leaning closer to whisper into Kurt’s ear, his voice low and warm. “…and then I make you that breakfast I promised?”

“That depends.” Kurt replied, his eyes glinting with joy. “What kind of shower?”

Smirking, Blaine slid his hand down, teasing Kurt’s soft cock and massaging his balls and he pressed his lips against Kurt’s again. “The dirty, naughty kind.” He growled against Kurt’s lips, biting down on his bottom lip, eliciting a loud moan from Kurt. Moving his hand away from his cock, he kissed him again, shortly this time, before getting up from the bed and slowly walking in the direction of the bathroom, not bothering to put anything on and feeling Kurt’s heavy gaze on him as he strutted away, swaying his hips and making sure his ass was on full display. It wasn’t long before he heard shuffling behind him, and when he was about to walk into the bathroom, Kurt appeared right next to him, immediately pushing him right into the shower cabin, turning the water on as he pressed Blaine against the wall, kissing him deeply, moaning when Blaine rested his hands on his ass, squeezing and massaging it, kneading the flesh in his hands, neither of them even feeling the coldness of the first drops of water.

“You think you’re so fucking smug.” Kurt growled against his lips and Blaine whined when Kurt pressed himself closer, their cocks rubbing together, both men already half-hard, a rush of arousal going through Blaine’s body as Kurt took a complete control over the kiss, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Grabbing Blaine’s wrists, Kurt pinned them above his head and smirked when Blaine gasped in surprise, his hips stuttering as Kurt purposefully grinded against him. “But you love giving up control every once in a while, don’t you?” Kurt muttered against his lips, switching his grip so he could hold both of Blaine’s wrists with one hand, sliding the other one down Blaine’s body, rubbing against his nipples before going lower and wrapping it loosely around his cock. “Don’t you?” Kurt asked again, stroking him agonizingly slowly.

“I do, god, I do.” Blaine panted, rolling his hips and trying to make Kurt go faster and the agent smirked before obliging, speeding up his movement and stroking Blaine rapidly, pressing their lips together in a dirty kiss and swallowing the moans getting out of Blaine’s throat. Tightening his grip on his wrists, Kurt moved his lips to Blaine’s ear to nib on his lobe teasingly.

“Yes, you love it so much.” He whispered into his ear, twisting his wrist and stroking a couple more times before Blaine threw his head back against the wall with a loud groan, coming hard and fucking Kurt’s hand, his movements desperate as he panted, his arms slumping down after Kurt released his grip on his wrists

“God, you’re amazing.” Blaine breathed out, looking at Kurt in astonishment before his gaze fell on Kurt’s cock, thick and long and still hard, just waiting to be taken care of and Blaine’s mouth watered at the sight. Grabbing Kurt’s shoulders he turned them around, pushing Kurt against the wall and falling down to his knees, looking up at Kurt with a lustful gaze before sinking his mouth over his cock, making Kurt gasp loudly. Too impatient to draw it out, Blaine started bobbing his head enthusiastically, opening his mouth wider and taking Kurt deeper with every move, keeping his hands on the tiled wall on both sides of Kurt’s hips. Moaning when Blaine swirled his tongue around his length, Kurt buried his fingers in Blaine’s curls and started thrusting his hips, fucking Blaine’s mouth. Relaxing his throat, Blaine took him all in, moaning around his cock at the sudden display of domination, looking up at Kurt even though his eyes started watering and his jaw was starting to hurt. The sight of Blaine on his knees with his lips wrapped around his cock, looking at him with wide eyes must have done something to Kurt because the agent groaned loudly, thrusting faster and deeper, his cock hitting the back of Blaine’s throat and suddenly, Kurt tightened his grip on his curls, coming with a loud scream of pleasure, his cum filling up Blaine’s mouth as he tried to swallow it all, sucking on his cock until it was soft on his tongue. Getting up from his knees, Blaine kissed Kurt deeply, the agent groaning at the taste of himself as their lips slid together. Eventually, they broke the kiss and they moved back under the spray of water, washing the cum off their bodies and exchanging soft looks and tired smiles.

After they got out, they wrapped themselves in towels before heading back to the bedroom to put on the comfy clothes they had on yesterday. “Come on.” Blaine said with a smile, kissing Kurt sweetly and grabbing his hand to lead him to the kitchen. “If you think the dinner I made was good, just wait until you try my breakfast.”

* * *

Getting into his car, Kurt felt numb and he was pretty sure he was acting on autopilot, starting the engine and slowly pulling away from the spot next to Blaine’s building. Driving carefully, his mind was fogged and he was fully aware that this was something he always used to do to keep his emotions away for a moment, a way for him to cope with something he didn’t really want to face. Needing some distraction, he turned on the radio, but it turned out to be the worst idea when he heard the song that was playing, successfully shattering the fragile walls he tried to build around himself.

_It’s a heartache, nothing but a heartache  
Hits you when it’s too late, hits you when you’re down_

Hearing Bonnie Tyler’s voice sounding from the radio, Kurt abruptly pulled over, turning the damn thing off before he completely broke down in tears, leaning against the steering wheel as the sobs wrecked out of his body. Whimpering, he angrily wiped his eyes, throwing his head back against the headrest, not able to stop the fresh tears from falling down, feeling like screaming. He could still feel Blaine’s lips against his, remembering the sadness in Blaine’s eyes and the way he kissed him, long and sweet yet full of passion and emotion, the way you kiss someone when you know you will never get a chance to see and kiss them again. Which was exactly what it was, a goodbye kiss, with no hope or promises behind it, only pain and resignation. It all made Kurt feel like his heart had been torn out of his chest, leaving just a big, gaping hole and he knew that his life would never be the same again, not after losing someone so dear to him, someone who got under his skin so unexpectedly that he didn’t realize it until it was too late. And he didn’t even have anything to remember Blaine by, not a photo on his phone or a text, he knew he couldn’t have any of that, he couldn’t risk anyone finding out about any connections between them. So the only things Kurt had were the memories, the images of Blaine in his head, of his smile and his eyes and the feeling of safety whenever he was near him.

Gasping for air, Kurt desperately tried to calm himself down, but whenever he felt like he got a hold of his emotions, a new wave of tears hit him, making him sob uncontrollably, wondering why the universe had to be that cruel, putting Blaine in his path only to snatch him almost right after, leaving Kurt with a pain spreading through his entire body. He knew that it wasn’t supposed to be like that, he knew that he should feel bad and that it was wrong, but whenever he thought about the feelings he somehow developed for Blaine, nothing had ever seemed so right in his life and that made it all hurt even more. There were so many people in the world and Kurt managed to fall for one of those that he wasn’t allowed to have feelings for. Cruel yet somehow typical, the universe was never done with screwing up Kurt’s life, making him struggle ever since he could remember.

Finally managing to calm himself enough to drive and not crash into the nearest tree, Kurt took a deep breath and got back on the road, driving slowly, just to be careful. When he pulled up on the driveway of his parents’ house, he glanced in the rearview mirror, fully aware that he looked awful. He wiped away the tears on his cheeks, but his eyes were still red and puffy, and he knew his father would inevitably ask questions as soon as he saw him, but Kurt really was too tired to worry about it, figuring he would tell him something close to the truth, without revealing Blaine’s identity. Getting out of the car, he slowly walked up to the front door, opening it and stepping in quietly, but he knew he had no chance of sneaking up to his old room. The moment he took off his shoes, his father emerged from the kitchen, after probably hearing him come in.

“Hey, Kurt, how was…” Burt started with a wide grin, but the smile immediately fell from his face when he saw Kurt’s read eyes. “What happened?” He asked, alarmed, walking closer and examining Kurt, as if he expected to see him injured.

“I just… I just want to be alone, dad.” Kurt replied quietly, suddenly not feeling like telling Burt anything, but his father grabbed his arm when he tried to walk past him.

“What’s wrong?” Burt asked again, his eyes full of worry. “Did that Brian do something to you? I swear to god…”

“No, dad, no.” Kurt interrupted him, sounding so tired that the anger immediately disappeared from Burt’s face, replaced by concern and confusion. “It’s… complicated.”

“Complicated?” Burt inquired and Kurt felt on the verge of tears again, but he knew his dad just wanted to understand.

“He’s more than just a friend. But it was the last time we saw each other.” Kurt said, trying to keep his voice even, but he knew Burt didn’t miss the way it was shaking and that he could see the tears pooling in his eyes. “He’s going away.”

“That doesn’t mean you can’t see him again.” Burt replied gently, pulling Kurt into a hug. “There are phones, Skype, all this new technology.”

Shaking his head, Kurt pulled away, wiping the tears that finally started falling down. “No, dad. I told you, it’s complicated.” He took a deep breath, swallowing the lump in his throat. “I can never see him again.” He whispered, knowing that the way he phrased that sentence would make Burt question it and think very hard what he meant, but he didn’t care about it, if the secret was going to be out, his father was the best person to know. He was probably the only one that wouldn’t give Kurt up to his friends at the FBI for sleeping with a fugitive. Sniffling, Kurt smiled sadly as Burt looked at him with a frown before turning around and slowly walking up the stairs, wondering if his father would put things together. For now, all he wanted was to lie in his bed and stare at the ceiling, though he could only do that for a short while since he still had a plane to catch. The thought of keeping it together during the entire journey home made his heart drop, but he could do this, he could put on a brave face and get through the flight, he was a trained FBI agent after all. Hiding emotions was something they were taught to do and Kurt used to be excellent at it, but this time he could feel that it might be one of his biggest challenges.

Getting on the bed, Kurt curled himself under the blanket, wishing he could just fall asleep and not wake up for a long time. It had been maybe fifteen or twenty minutes since he came upstairs when suddenly, there was a soft knock and a few seconds later, Burt walked in, not saying anything, and sat down on the edge of Kurt’s bed.

“Look, kid…” Burt started. “First of all, I just want to remind you, you can talk to me about anything, you know?” Knowing his dad wasn’t done, Kurt only made a quiet, affirmative noise in the back of his throat; besides, it wasn’t like he trusted his voice to say anything even remotely coherent. “I know there’s something you’re not telling me.” Burt continued after a short pause. “But I also know that you won’t tell me until you’re ready and trying to get it out of you won’t do me any good, so…” Burt scratched his head with a thoughtful expression on his face. “What I’m trying to say, bud, is that no matter what’s going on, I’m here, okay?” Not getting any response from Kurt, Burt looked at him for a few more seconds before getting up with a sigh and moving to walk out of the room.

“His name’s Blaine.” Kurt’s quiet voice stopped him in the doorway and when he turned around, Kurt was looking at him with sad eyes. “Not Brian. Blaine. And he does not work in a bank.”

“Okay…” Burt nodded, stepping back into the room and ignoring the feeling that the name sounded weirdly familiar.

“He doesn’t work in a bank.” Kurt repeated the words and took a deep breath. “He usually robs them.”

It took a second or two, but then everything finally fell into place, the news reports and what Kurt told him about his newest case flashing through his mind. Seeing the recognition on Burt’s face, Kurt smiled bitterly. “You understand now?” He asked, turning his gaze away, too afraid to see the disappointment on his father’s face. “Dad, I…”

“I have only two questions for you.” Burt interrupted and when Kurt risked looking at him, he saw his dad looking at him with an unreadable expression. “You care about this guy? You trust him?”

“I…” Kurt started, shaking his head hopelessly and rubbing his eyes tiredly. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.” He whispered and the expression on his dad’s face changed, a soft smile spreading from his lips.

“Then that’s all I need to know.”

* * *

Later that day, when Kurt was already at the airport and was heading in the direction of his gate, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Taking it out, he opened the new message he got and even though it sent flares of pain through his heart, he couldn’t help but smile faintly. Staring at the text for a few seconds, he eventually deleted it, feeling as if he was erasing a part of his heart along with it. Taking a deep breath, he schooled the expression on his face to a neutral one and resumed walking, getting his board pass ready and pushing all of his feelings to the back of his mind, knowing he could not afford to think about them, not until he was safely shielded from the world in his apartment in New York. As he boarded the plane and took his seat, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to think about the text just for a few more seconds.

**Unknown: Have a safe flight, Kurt. B. xx**

After that, he looked out the window, trying to clear his mind and not think about the emptiness in his chest, the vacant space in his left side. Unfortunately, it was pretty difficult to ignore because no matter how hard he tried, there was no hiding the truth.

And the truth was that his heart chose to stay behind in Lima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter: _It's a Heartache_ \- Bonnie Tyler


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm so sorry about the delay, but as I predicted, I was pretty busy with getting ready for my exam, and then I caught a cold (in June, I know right?!) and all I was able to do was lie in my bed and whine. But, the university is finished, I have a Master's Degree and I'm mostly healthy, so it's time for a new chapter! It's the longest one so far, to make up for the wait :)

It had been a few weeks since he went to Ohio and Kurt had never felt so empty and numb before. He felt as if he was functioning on autopilot, following his daily routine, going to work and coming back home, and he was pretty sure that if anyone who knew him well paid closer attention to him, they would immediately notice the emptiness in his eyes and how they lost the usual spark. Thankfully, Santana was probably the only one that would be able to pick that up and she was on the other side of the country, so Kurt’s carefully constructed façade was safe, at least for now. Before he knew it, it was the end of May and it was his birthday. The day passed in a blur, filled with phone calls from Santana and his family, and the impromptu party thrown for him by his colleagues at the office. Kurt tried to enjoy himself, he really did, but more than once he caught himself sneaking glances at his phone, hoping to find a new text on the screen, maybe even a phone call from the one person he really wanted to hear and talk to.

But nothing came. And Kurt really shouldn’t be surprised – a deal was a deal.

Pushing the disappointment away, Kurt put a cheerful smile on his face, knowing no one would notice how fake it was, and with one last glance at his phone screen he wondered if the constant pain he felt in his chest would ever go away.

* * *

One day, while Kurt was sitting in his office, pretending to be working and thinking of a way to capture Blaine, his phone started ringing, and Kurt smiled when he saw the caller’s ID.

“Satan.” He said in lieu of greeting. “You never call during work hours.”

“ _Hello to you too_.” Santana’s snarky voice sounded from the phone. “ _I’m happy to hear your voice too_.”

“Right, right, sorry.” Kurt grinned. “How are you doing, my dear friend?”

“ _I’m great, as always_.” Santana replied. “ _But the reason I’m calling is actually work related, hence the unusual hour_.”

“What can I help the San Diego office with?” Kurt asked, switching to agent mode immediately.

“ _Actually, there is something we can help_ you _with_.” Santana said and Kurt raised his eyebrows in surprise, leaning comfortably in his chair.

“I’m listening.”

“ _We’ve been investigating one of the gangs and something came up that relates to one of your cases_.” Santana said and Kurt could hear the rustling of papers in the background.

“Which one?” Kurt asked, opening the file on his computer to check the open cases.

“ _What do you think, Hummel?_ ” Santana retorted and Kurt could basically hear her eyes rolling. “ _The only one you’re currently focusing on. Blaine Anderson_.”

The moment those two words left Santana’s mouth, Kurt’s heart dropped and his eyes widened in shock. “What about him?” He asked, gripping the edge of his desk tightly, forcing himself to sound normal.

“ _Have you ever heard of the Clarington gang?_ ” Santana asked, continuing after receiving an affirmative hum from Kurt. “ _They operate mainly in Los Angeles but since the LA field office is a little short staffed at the moment, we’ve been helping out with the investigation_.”

“ _Anyway, a few years ago Anderson robbed a few banks in Los Angeles; he actually went on quite a spree. But one of those banks was the main institution where the Clarington gang kept most of their assets. After Anderson robbed it, the bank and their insurance didn’t handle it and at the end, the gang lost a shit load of money_.”

“They were probably pretty pissed off about that.” Kurt commented, already having a bad feeling where this was going, his body filling with dread and panic.

“ _They were furious_.” Santana agreed. “ _One of our CIs reported that since they found out Anderson broke out of prison, they have been looking for him_.”

“They want revenge.” Kurt said, hoping Santana wouldn’t pick up on, over the phone, how weak his voice sounded.

“ _And they’re very serious about that_.” Santana said. “ _Our CI says it’s their priority right now_.”

“Santana, they’re going to kill him.” Kurt said, rubbing his eyes, noticing his hands were shaking.

“ _Most likely, yes_.” Santana confirmed. “ _Kurt, are you okay?_ ” She suddenly asked, concern appearing in her voice. “ _You sound… weird_.”

“I’m fine.” Kurt replied, his thoughts racing a mile a minute. “I have to find him first, San.”

“ _Unless you want to stumble over his body somewhere, then yeah_.”

“You don’t understand, Santana.” Kurt said, aware that he was beginning to sound desperate. “I have to find him before they try to kill him, I can’t let them.” _I can’t lose him_ , he added internally, squeezing his eyes shut, his breath stuttering.

“ _Okay_.” Santana said after a minute of silence, her voice suddenly softening. “ _Okay, Kurt. I have your back over here, I’ll let you know if I find something that might help you find him or tell us if the gang members have any leads_.”

“Thank you.” Kurt said quietly. “And San, this conversation…”

“ _Stays between us_.” Santana cut him off. “ _The second part anyway_.”

“San, I…” Kurt started, trailing off, not knowing what to tell her.

“ _You’ll explain after we find him_.” Santana said firmly, but with a gentle tone in her voice. “ _I told you, I have your back. Always_.”

“I love you, Satan.”

“ _And I love you too, elf_.” Santana replied fondly and Kurt was aware how rare that was for her. “ _Now go, you have work to do_.”

After hanging up, Kurt took a few deep breaths to calm himself, knowing that he had no time for a breakdown, the clock was ticking and he couldn’t afford to waste any second; the stakes were too high. Every time Blaine had called or texted him in a past, Kurt had saved the number he was using, just in case Blaine called him again, but he never used any of the phones twice. Dialing the most recent one, Kurt closed his eyes, sending out a quiet prayer, biting his lip in anticipation.

_The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected…_

Swallowing down the disappointment, Kurt ended the call. Going through his contacts, he proceeded to call every single one of Blaine’s numbers, but he received the same message every time, and Kurt wasn’t really that surprised, he actually expected nothing else. He knew Blaine didn’t want to risk Kurt suddenly changing his mind and going after him using those phones, so it was obvious that he would get rid of them right after calling him. And about the most recent one, they had made a deal. No more phone calls, no more contacting. And now when Kurt desperately needed to get ahold of him, he had no way of doing so.

Up until not even an hour ago, Kurt wished that Blaine hid so well that he would never be able to find him, trying to work as slowly as he could without it being suspicious, wondering how long he would be able to stall and procrastinate like that. And right now, he wished nothing more than to have a solid lead or at least a slightest idea where Blaine might be, not so he could find and arrest him, but so he could find him and save his life. He briefly wondered if there was any chance Blaine would still be in Lima, but he had a feeling Blaine got out of there as soon as Kurt came back to New York. They were supposed to go back to their roles, so he probably suspected Kurt would fly right back there, with a bunch of agents in tow, hoping to arrest him right away. As if Kurt would ever do such a thing.

If anyone asked him, he was just eager to finally find him, lock him up again and be done with it, hence the new verve and enthusiasm in trying to track him down, but deep down, there was a completely different reason for that, hidden from the world, something no one could know about.

Stealing was what Blaine did for a living, it was something he was excellent at. It really shouldn’t come as a surprise that the bank robber managed to steal Kurt’s heart as well.

* * *

Blaine had been back in Los Angeles for the past few days, staying once again at his friend’s apartment, moping around and trying to fill the void he felt ever since he and Kurt parted ways back in Lima. The moment the agent stepped out of the apartment and the door shut behind him, Blaine felt a sudden tug in his chest and everything in his body was screaming at him to go after him and not to let him go, but he did nothing, he just stood there in the hall, staring at the door and silently cursing himself and the life he had chosen for himself such a long time ago. Going after Kurt wasn’t an option, no matter how much it pained Blaine to watch him walk away; it just wasn’t possible, there was no scenario in which there would be a happy ending involved. The fact that he managed to spend as much time with Kurt as he had was a miracle, something that had no right to happen, but did anyway, making those moments the best and the most beautiful in Blaine’s life, and Blaine would treasure the memories forever, knowing that he most likely had lost the best thing that had ever happened to him. Something that he wasn’t allowed to have in the first place.

Blaine had been known for his tendency to make horrible choices and decisions, something Cooper and Sam loved to tease him about, but developing feelings for a FBI agent? The one that he had kidnapped and the one that was actually assigned to his case and was supposed to hunt him down and drag him back to prison? That one must have been his worst yet, the absolute champion among all of Blaine’s bad choices. He knew that he should get over it, forget all about him, wipe the memories of him from his mind and never think about him again, but it was way easier said than done. Deep down, Blaine was convinced he would never be able to forget about him, Kurt Hummel was too extraordinary and special, he was a kind of person that you would remember your whole life. And no matter how everything would turn out, Blaine would never regret risking everything and reaching out to him, he would never regret their phone calls and those two nights they had spent together, nights filled with so much passion, need and lust, but also warmth and softness and a sense of security, something Blaine hadn’t felt in a very long time and he honestly doubted he would ever do again. And he knew he would never forget his blue eyes, the way he looked and the sounds he was making while Blaine was taking him apart and the touch of his lips against Blaine’s, but most importantly, he would never forget those moments in between, their conversations, Kurt’s wit and intelligence and this amazing presence surrounding him, intriguing Blaine since the first moment he had met him.

He would never regret and forget any of that, he would keep those images and memories safely tucked away in the back of his mind, even though reaching for them would only bring him pain and heartbreak, reminding him of what had slipped away from him, in the blink of an eye, before he even had a chance to realize what was happening.

* * *

Blaine was walking through the streets of Los Angeles, trying to clear his mind and get some fresh air and one second he was strolling peacefully and then suddenly he got pushed into a back alley and pressed against the wall, with four men surrounding him.

“Well, gentlemen.” Blaine said calmly, quickly assessing the situation. “Color me surprised.”

“Are you really?” A familiar voice sounded and the men parted, revealing a fifth person, someone Blaine knew all too well.

“Hunter.” He said, his voice much colder than before. “It’s been a while. Still as charming as ever, I see.” He added snidely, gesturing at the four men and the alley they were in.

“Why fix something that isn’t broken?” Hunter shrugged with a smirk on his face. “I’ve been looking for you, Blaine.”

“Why, you missed me that much?” Blaine raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall. “Well, I guess we did miss a few of our high school reunions.”

“Very funny.” Hunter said, the smirk fading from his face as he reached behind him, his hand reappearing seconds later, holding a gun. Studying it lazily, Hunter took a step closer and looked up to meet Blaine’s eyes again. “You see, Blaine, you took something from me. And I don’t like when people take my stuff.”

“I don’t recall anything like that happening, but please, by all means, keep talking.” Blaine shrugged, motioning Hunter with his hand to continue. “You’ve always been very good at talking bullshit.”

“Cut the crap, Anderson.” Hunter growled, closing the distance between them, pushing Blaine against the wall, anger flashing in his eyes. “You knew exactly what bank you were robbing those years ago. And like I said, I don’t like when people mess with my things. Especially my money.”

“Aww, I’m sorry, did I rob a bank that was holding your assets?” Blaine asked with a pout. “What an awful coincidence, I had no idea.”

“Sure you didn’t.” Hunter spat, stepping away while Blaine still confidently looked him in the eye, not faltering for even a second. “Somehow I find that hard to believe, so here’s the deal, dapper boy.” Hunter said, once again playing with his gun. “I should just kill you right here, to teach you and all the others a lesson about what happens when you steal from me.”

“What’s stopping you?” Blaine replied, raising his eyebrow and looking at him with a bored expression on his face, knowing that his confidence was driving Hunter absolutely crazy.

“We’re planning a big score soon. And while I’d love nothing more than to put a bullet in you and watch you bleed out…” Hunter started, eyeing Blaine disdainfully. “You might actually come in handy in this one. So you’re going to help us.”

“And if I refuse?”

“You’ll be dead sooner rather than later.” Hunter smirked, his eyes narrowing. “You have until tomorrow to decide. After that, you either help us or you better start planning your funeral.” With that, Hunter gestured at the four men and after throwing him a few dirty looks, they all walked away, getting into the car standing nearby and driving away, leaving Blaine in the alley. The moment they disappeared, Blaine sagged against the wall, letting out a breath he had been holding and closing his eyes, trying to collect his thoughts. After standing like that for a couple of minutes, he pushed himself from the wall and started walking back in the direction of his apartment, cursing himself for not predicting something like that could happen. He should have known that Clarington would want revenge for that money he had lost those years ago, he had probably been looking for him since the moment he found out that Blaine had escaped from prison. The fact that he offered to spare his life in exchange for his help with a robbery or whatever he was planning, didn’t change a thing. Blaine knew that Hunter would shoot him no matter if he agreed to work with them or not; the only difference was if it would be before or after the heist. Running away wasn’t an option, they would keep searching for him and they might try something drastic to lure him out, like harming Cooper or worse, and Blaine definitely wasn’t going to risk his brother’s life just so he could stretch his own.

Stepping into the apartment and shutting the door behind him, Blaine walked into the kitchen to make himself something to drink before sitting down by the table with a pen and a piece of paper. He knew that tomorrow, after he would tell Hunter that he would help them, he would probably be taken somewhere to work out the details and he would not be left alone for even a minute, so he needed to do whatever he could right now, before it would be too late. His heart hammering, he picked up a pen and after hovering it above the paper, hesitating for a few seconds, he took a deep breath and started writing, hoping he was doing the right thing and that it would work out –  otherwise he would die for nothing.

This way, he at least had a chance to make amends for some of the bad things he had done in his life.

* * *

Sitting by his desk, Kurt had his head buried in his arms, wishing for the awful headache to go away and wanting to scream in frustration. It had been a few days and he was nowhere closer to locating Blaine and as every day passed, he felt worse and worse, knowing he was slowly running out of time and that soon it might be too late. He had tried calling Blaine’s brother, Cooper, hoping that maybe he would be able to get ahold of Blaine and warn him, but Cooper wasn’t answering and when Kurt had contacted the FBI office in Los Angeles, they told him they stopped surveilling him, but that apparently he had left his apartment and the city. Kurt doubted Cooper was heading somewhere Blaine was, they wouldn’t make such a reckless mistake, so there was a chance Cooper was leaving town to hide which could mean Blaine already knew he was being targeted by the gang and he tried to protect his brother by sending him as far away as possible.

Groaning in frustration, Kurt was about to go and get out of the office, get some air to help him think straight, but he was stopped by his phone ringing. “Hello?” He answered tiredly, not bothering to check who was calling him.

“ _Still nothing?_ ” Santana asked from the other end and Kurt plopped back on his chair.

“Nada.” He said with a sigh. “You?”

“ _Nothing that might help you find him, I’m afraid_.” Santana replied regretfully. “ _But I found something  interesting_.”

“Do tell.”

“ _Did you know that Anderson and Clarington went to high school together_?” She asked and Kurt’s jaw dropped.

“I did not.” He replied, his eyes wide in shock.

“ _And from what I found out, they weren’t besties back then. I’ll even risk stating that they hated each other_.” Santana said and Kurt had no doubt that if she was saying that, it must be true, when it came to research and gathering intel, Santana was the best.

“It wasn’t a coincidence Blaine had robbed the very same bank Clarington had his money at.” Kurt slowly said, the realization suddenly dawning on him. “He must have picked it out on purpose. Blaine’s definitely sophisticated enough to pull something like this off.”

If Santana noticed how Kurt stopped calling Blaine by his last name, using his first name instead, she didn’t say anything. “ _And I bet Clarington knew it was no accident the moment he found out who was behind the robbery_.”

“This is bad, San.” Kurt said, running his fingers through his hair. “They have much more history between them than we assumed, this might not be only about the stolen money.”

“ _You’re right_.” Santana agreed. “ _And unfortunately, this only makes things worse for Anderson_.”

“He’s smart and he can usually smooth talk his way out of almost anything.” Kurt said quietly. “But I don’t know if it would be enough this time, not if Clarington knows him well enough to know his tricks.”

“ _Let’s hope he manages to survive until we find him_.” Santana replied softly. “ _Don’t lose hope, Kurt. Not yet_.”

Sighing, Kurt told her he would call her tomorrow, glancing at the clock, realizing that it was later than he thought. Knowing he wouldn’t get anything done today, he decided to head home, hoping to get some rest and start fresh in the morning. When he finally reached his building, he collected his mail from the mailbox, not bothering to check what was there, tossing it on the table the moment he stepped into his apartment. It wasn’t until after the long shower and a dinner when he remembered it, walking up to the table to go through it, frowning when he noticed the simple white envelope. His heart dropped when he saw his name and address written in a handwriting that he would recognize anywhere, and he couldn’t open it fast enough, his hands shaking as he tried to tear it open. Finally managing to take the letter out, he started reading, dropping on the chair halfway through it as the tears started pooling in his eyes.

_Dear Kurt,_

_Forgive me for contacting you this way instead of simply calling you, but trust me, I had no other option. I know we had a deal and I promised to never reach out to you again, but something happened and you are the only person that can make sure it all ends relatively well._

_It’s an incredibly long story, but to make it shorter, all you need to know is that a few years ago I robbed a bank and in result, a leader of one of the gangs in Los Angeles, Hunter Clarington, lost quite a lot of money. Earlier today, he tracked me down, threatening to kill me in revenge unless I help him with some kind of heist of his own. Now, Kurt, you and I both know that he is going to kill me anyway, whether I agree to help him or not. But since I’m not going to get out of this alive, I figured I could at least try and help you bring him down, even if I won’t be around to witness it._

_I wish I could tell you where or when the heist would take place, but I don’t know that, I guess he will tell me all the details tomorrow, after I say yes to his offer. But whatever he is planning to steal, he is going to use Andrew Robson to store or sell it, so that’s the guy you need to focus on and the moment Clarington shows there, you can arrest them both. I’m sure he will visit him in person, he always does. Trust me._

_Now, I’m aware that this is probably the last time I’m able to contact you, so I need to tell you something, I don’t want to leave anything unsaid. I just want you to know that the moments I had the privilege to spend with you were the best and brightest moments of my life, and I may regret most of the choices I have made in my life, but I could never regret falling for you and letting you in. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and watching you walk away back in Ohio literally tore my heart apart, because you, Kurt Hummel, are the person that I could see myself spending the rest of my life with. I knew there was something different about you the moment I shoved myself in that trunk with you, but it wasn’t until I got to know you that I realized you are extraordinary and one of a kind, and that you are… everything. My everything._

_I wish more than anything that I could tell you all of this in person, but it’s too late now. I can only hope that we meet in another lifetime and I apologize if any of my actions have hurt you in any way. It was never my intention to cause you any pain, you are too important to me, if I could, I would give you anything you asked me for._

_Good luck, Kurt. I believe you will do what’s needed and you manage to lock Hunter up once and for all. And please know that the moment you slap the handcuffs on his wrists, I will be right there next to you. I will always be by your side, watching over you._

_I love you very much, Kurt, and I wish I had gathered more courage to tell you that in person when we saw each other in Lima. But what’s done is done. I love you, and please know that you will be the last thing on my mind, no matter what happens to me._

_All my love, Blaine._

_P.S. Happy (belated) birthday. I really wanted to call you or message you that day, but I made you a promise that I would never reach out to you ever again. And when it comes to you – my word is my bond._

By the time Kurt reached the end of the letter, the tears were rolling down his face and the sobs were wrecking out of his body. Rereading the last paragraphs, Kurt’s crying only intensified, his body shaking uncontrollably and he felt like someone had ripped his heart out of his chest. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but eventually, Kurt managed to get his breathing under control, still staring at the letter, his eyes glued to those six words. _I love you very much, Kurt._

“God dammit, Blaine.” Kurt whispered to himself. “I love you too.”

Wiping the tears from his cheeks, Kurt grabbed the envelope, immediately checking for the post stamp. It was sent four days ago, so it meant it had been three days since Blaine must have agreed to help Clarington out, so there was a big chance the heist didn’t take place yet. And most importantly, according to the post stamp, the letter was sent from Los Angeles, so Kurt finally had the location narrowed down. Even though he still felt like curling up in his bed and crying his eyes out, he knew there was no time to waste and he needed to get to the West Coast as soon as possible. Grabbing his phone, he immediately looked up flights to Los Angeles, sighing in defeat when it turned out the earliest flight that wasn’t completely booked was in the afternoon which meant he would waste a whole day before he would be able to start working on finding Blaine. Resigned, he was about to buy a ticket when suddenly a thought came into his mind and he looked up flights to San Diego. It actually would be even better, that’s where Santana worked and lived, so he wouldn’t have to worry about a place to stay and San Diego was only two hours away from Los Angeles, they could drive there any time. Luck must have decided to be on his side because it turned out that there indeed was a flight from New York to San Diego in less than three hours and there were still tickets available. Glancing at his watch, Kurt quickly bought the ticket, knowing that if he wanted to make it, he had to leave very soon. Running to his bedroom, he grabbed his suitcase and started packing, for once not caring about the state of his clothes, throwing everything inside and hoping he didn’t forget anything essential.

Doing the math in his head on his way to the airport, Kurt calculated he would land in San Diego at around 2am according to his internal clock, but thanks to the time difference, it would be only 11pm over there, so he probably would get to Santana’s place after midnight and he was pretty sure she wouldn’t be asleep yet. He briefly thought about calling her right now, but he decided against it, knowing she would immediately ask a million questions about why he was so unexpectedly coming to California and Kurt preferred to explain everything to her in person. Feeling Blaine’s letter in his pocket, Kurt knew that he would have to come clean about everything and he could only hope Santana would still be on his side. They had been through a lot together and she was like a sister to Kurt, and to be honest, he didn’t know what he would do if she turned away from him. He really hoped it wouldn’t come to that.

When he finally boarded the plane, Kurt closed his eyes, trying to relax and make the flight go faster, but he was unable to turn his brain off. He couldn’t stop worrying about Blaine, about what he was doing at every moment and where he was, wondering if he was okay. Taking out the letter, Kurt started rereading it over and over again, tracing the words with his fingers, and he was pretty sure he was able to recite some parts from memory, the words already engraved in his mind. Folding the letter and putting it back in his pocket, Kurt leaned back in his seat, looking out the window, a million thoughts going through his head as he tried to come up with some ways of narrowing down what Clarington’s target might be. No matter how late he would get to San Diego, no matter how tired he would be, he was going to start working first thing in the morning, drinking liters of coffee if he needed to, he was not going to stop until Blaine was safe.

The flight passed quickly, it was a bit of a blur for Kurt, between nodding off and abruptly waking up every time, haunted by dreams about hazel eyes and Blaine’s bright smile. When they finally landed, Kurt felt groggy and exhausted, cursing his body for functioning on New York time and thinking it was the middle of the night. Forcing himself to focus, he got into the first cab that caught his eye, giving the driver Santana’s address and sagging into the backseat, the heavy weight settling in his chest as he started worrying again, fearing that maybe he was too late, that maybe he would not be able to find Blaine in time. Shaking his head, he tried to push those thoughts away, but to no avail, but luckily his internal debate got interrupted when the cab pulled up next to Santana’s building. Getting out of the car, Kurt took a deep breath, glancing at his watch and hoping Santana wasn’t asleep yet because there weren’t many things that scared Kurt, but Santana Lopez getting woken up in a middle of the night was definitely one of them. Climbing the stairs and reaching the right floor, Kurt walked up to her apartment, hesitating for a few seconds before deciding to just go with it and he rang the doorbell.

It took only a few seconds before Kurt heard some shuffling and the door opened, revealing Santana dressed in shorts and a top, her hair in a ponytail, definitely ready to go to bed, but fortunately, still very much awake. Seeing Kurt, her eyes widened in shock and she stared at him for a few seconds, unable to form any words.

“Hummel, what the hell are you doing here?” She finally said, recovering from the shock and ushering him inside. “Kurt? Is everything okay?” She asked when Kurt didn’t reply, closing the door and walking closer to him, looking at him with concern on her face and laying a hand on his shoulder.

That touch and seeing his best friend was the last straw for Kurt and he shook his head, the tears rolling down his cheeks. “No, nothing’s okay.” He stuttered out and Santana immediately wrapped her arms around him, slowly guiding them in the direction of the living room where they fell down on a couch, Santana hugging Kurt tightly as his body shook uncontrollably, saying nothing though Kurt was sure there were countless questions going through her head as she tried to figure out what was wrong. Eventually, Kurt started calming down, pulling away and wiping his face, knowing it was time to tell Santana everything.

“Kurt, what happened?” Santana asked, worry etched in the features of her face as she studied him carefully.

“There is something I have to tell you.” Kurt said quietly, his voice still raw from crying, and he took the letter out of his pocket. “But you need to read this first.” He handed the letter to Santana, briefly meeting her gaze, before looking away, not wanting to see her reaction as she started reading. They sat in silence and Kurt fiddled with his fingers nervously, risking a glance at Santana when he hear her gasp and when he looked up, she had her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide as they swiped over the sentences, and he quickly looked away, too afraid of the moment she would finish reading. He could tell exactly when she was done, gently putting the letter away on the table and he was expecting a lecture or yelling any second now, but what he wasn’t prepared for, was Santana enveloping him in a tight hug, bringing him closer and holding him against her.

“Kurt…” She started softly against his hair as Kurt breathed out shakily. “For starters, let me tell you this again: I always have your back. So you can stop looking so scared.” She added teasingly and Kurt let out a strangled laugh as they pulled apart, and when their eyes met, Santana was looking at him with the softest expression on her face Kurt had ever seen. “Now tell me how the hell did you go from being trapped in a trunk of a car with the guy to falling in love with him.”

“I didn’t say…” Kurt protested, but Santana silenced him with a firm look.

“You wouldn’t have appeared on my doorstep in the middle of the night if you weren’t as in love with him as he is with you.” She said with a smile. “Now, talk.”

And so Kurt told her everything. He told her how Blaine started calling him out of the blue and how he couldn’t bring himself to tell anyone or to try and track those phone calls. He told her how he came to Los Angeles to talk to Cooper Anderson and how somehow, by a pure coincidence, Blaine was in the same city as well and how on his last night there, Blaine showed up in his hotel bar and how they spent hours talking about everything before heading up to his room. He told her about their night, without any of the details, he told her that he had thought that maybe sleeping with Blaine would get him out of his system, but that in retrospect, it had made everything worse, making it impossible for Kurt to stop thinking about him.

After that, Kurt told Santana how he tried to wipe the memories of Blaine from his mind, not proud of how he decided to handle it, but it still didn’t help. And then he told her how they met again, in Ohio of all places, at the cemetery, another coincidence bringing them back together, and he told her that he was the one that proposed hitting pause and how Blaine invited him over. He told her how that evening, that night, was the best moment of his life and how he wished it didn’t have to end, and how his heart broke when he walked out of Blaine’s apartment, already knowing that he would not be able to ignore his feelings for him, but also knowing that he wasn’t allowed to act on them, that out of all people, he had fallen for the one he wasn’t allowed to love.

When he was finally done talking, Santana sat still next to him with a stunned expression on her face before shaking her head with a smile. “Wow, he really is an amazing thief.”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked, frowning in confusion.

“You’re one of the most guarded people I know, Kurt. You’re like a fortress.” Santana said softly. “And yet he managed to break in and steal your heart.”

“And I didn’t even realize when it happened.” Kurt replied, a smile ghosting on his lips as he shrugged helplessly.

“Damn, Hummel, you sure know how to pick them.” Santana said teasingly, but without the usual snark in her voice, and Kurt was about to reply, but it was interrupted by a huge yawn he wasn’t able to stop and it made Santana immediately stand up from the couch. “Come on, we’ll continue this tomorrow, you’re practically dead on your feet.” Nodding, Kurt walked up to his suitcase, grabbing his pajamas and heading for the bathroom to freshen up after the flight, fighting to keep his eyes open.

Coming back to the living room, he half-expected Santana to have a pillow and a blanket ready for him on the sofa, but there was nothing and he was about to ask her about it when Santana’s voice sounded from the bedroom. “Come on, Hummel, you never sleep on the couch, my bed is big enough.”

Smiling, Kurt walked into the bedroom where Santana was waiting for him, sitting cross-legged on her bed and patting the empty space next to her with a grin. As he crawled into the bed, she turned off the bedside lamp, lying next to him as the room drowned in darkness, and she wrapped her arm around him. “We’ll find him, Kurt.” She whispered, squeezing his waist comfortably and Kurt’s words died in his throat, and he could only nod, hoping that she was right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going on vacation next week (for two weeks) and I hope I manage to update before I go. If not, I'M SORRY, and I'll see you after I get back :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry for such a long wait, I really did not see this coming. Life's been quite hectic lately and I got occupied with studying for an entrance exam for the bar training that I have in September, and suddenly I realized that it's been 1,5 months since I posted the previous chapter. I'm really sorry and to make up for it, here's the longest chapter so far (at least I think so?). I hope you like it.
> 
> Oh, and in case some of you are crime tv shows addicts such as myself - "CI" stands for criminal informant.

When Kurt woke up after what seemed to be only five minutes since he closed his eyes, he was alone in the bed, and Santana was nowhere to be found. However, when he sat up, blearily rubbing his eyes, he was hit with the smell of food and his stomach growled in response, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten anything since the flight. Dragging himself out of bed, he shuffled in the direction of the kitchen, and sure enough, there Santana was, making scrambled eggs, and Kurt could smell freshly brewed coffee as well. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Santana drawled as Kurt dropped down on a chair, yawning loudly.

“I love you.” He moaned when Santana sat a mug in front of him and seconds later, a plate with food.

“Don’t get used to it.” Santana replied with a smirk, sitting in front of him. “These are special circumstances. Now,” She started, taking a sip from her mug. “Is there anything else you’d rather tell me here, than in the office?”

“I don’t think so.” Kurt shook his head, slowly chewing a bite of his breakfast. “But we have to come up with a reason why…”

“Why you’re here, helping on a Clarington case while you should be looking for Anderson.” Santana finished for him, laughing when he shot her an incredulous look. “I know you, better than anyone. So I’m guessing you don’t want anyone to know that Blaine is involved in whatever Clarington is planning.”

“If it’s possible then yes.” Kurt nodded. “I think… I think he was going to quit. And I don’t want any more crimes on his record, especially since he’s been blackmailed to do it.”

“You don’t want to put him back in prison.” Santana stated, not even asking and Kurt couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty when he looked up to meet her eyes.

“I don’t. I honestly don’t know what I’m going to do when I find him, but…” Kurt trailed off, shrugging helplessly. “I know it’s wrong, Santana, I know it’s my job as an FBI agent to…”

“Stop it.” Santana interrupted him. “There’s nothing we wouldn’t do for the people we love, I understand that.” She said with a soft smile on her face and Kurt stared at her with wide eyes, not believing his luck that he managed to get the best friend that had ever existed. “Okay, here’s what I propose.” Santana started, her eyes narrowing as she started thinking and Kurt could basically hear the gears turning in her head.

“Obviously, we can’t tell anyone about the letter. The only thing the agents at my office know is that Clarington is looking for Blaine to get him killed, so we’re going to leave it at that.” Santana said, grabbing a piece of paper from a drawer and making notes, so they wouldn’t forget anything. “I’ll say that one of my sources told me about the planned heist, but they didn’t know any details so we have to work that out ourselves. And you’re here to follow on some leads about Blaine, but you decided to help me out on this case because Clarington is a big deal and it would do all of us a lot of good if we managed to bust him. Sounds good?” Santana asked and Kurt nodded, his jaw hanging open.

“You’re a genius, Satan.” He eventually said and Santana only smirked in return.

“Don’t I know it, my elf.”

After they finished eating, they quickly got ready to leave, not wanting to waste any more time. Strapping his holster to his belt, he watched Santana do the same, briefly wondering if she was able to run in the heels she was currently putting on her feet. When she glanced at him with an arched eyebrow, he said nothing, raising his hands defensively, knowing that if anyone would be able to chase criminals in those shoes, it would definitely be Santana. When they were almost out of the apartment, Santana grabbed his arm to stop him in front of the mirror in the hall, looking them up and down appreciatively, Kurt wearing a fitted suit and Santana dressed in tight black pants with a white t-shirt and a black jacket over it.

“I must say, Hummel, we make a very hot FBI duo.” She said with a smirk, pushing Kurt out of the apartment and locking the door. “If looks could kill, we wouldn’t even need our guns.”

They got to the San Diego FBI field office quickly, partially because traffic wasn’t too bad and partially because Santana was a… very passionate driver and Kurt felt like dying somewhere halfway and, like he always did, he swore he would never get into a car with Santana if she was the one behind the steering wheel. When they walked into the office, a few of Santana’s friends that knew who he was, waved to him and smiled, and Kurt greeted them back, hoping he was looking fairly normal and not like he was worried sick about a fugitive he was supposed to be chasing. Reaching Santana’s office, they closed the door behind them and settled at her desk, taking out files and documents, everything the FBI had on Clarington and his minions.

“Okay.” Kurt started, staring at the pile of papers in front of him. “We can safely assume Clarington’s target is in Los Angeles, but we still need a precise location if we want to stop it in time.”

“The worst thing is, we don’t know _why_ he is robbing this particular place. It could be either for revenge on one of his enemies or simply because of money.” Santana said, tapping her fingers on the desk thoughtfully. “If it’s because of revenge… the list of his enemies is very long, there’s no way we’ll be able to narrow it down.”

“What if we look at it from a different angle?” Kurt asked, thinking aloud and Santana gestured at him to continue. “Why involve Blaine? Why risk having another person, a person he doesn’t trust, know about it?”

“He needs him.” Santana said slowly, the realization dawning on her. “He needs him for something, something he wouldn’t be able to do without him, that’s why he offered not to kill him in exchange for his help.”

“Which we all know is bullshit, he’ll get rid of him as soon as the job is done.” Kurt rolled his eyes, feeling a pang in his chest, but pushing it away, not needing any distractions at the moment. “So let’s try to answer this question: what does Clarington need Blaine’s expertise for?”

“You know him better than I do, what is he good at?” Santana asked.

“Manipulation, talking his way in…” Kurt started. “Picking locks, disarming alarms, opening safes…  Being efficient while being quiet and subtle.”

“Everything Clarington is not.” Santana noticed with a raised eyebrow. “You know what, it screams residence robbery.”

“Elaborate?” Kurt leaned closer, looking at her intently.

“Clarington is well known for his violence and just barging in, shooting anyone that crosses his path.” Santana started, already typing something into the computer. “But there’s an entire residential neighborhood here and you know those rich people and their houses, they’re larded with security. And those houses are huge; barging in would activate the alarms immediately and there would be no time to search the entire thing, looking for a safe, money or whatever they are after.”

“You might be onto something.” Kurt said slowly. “That’s why he needs Blaine. To deactivate the alarms and get them in quietly and then maybe open the safe if there is one.”

“It’s not much, but it’s something.” Santana sighed, leaning against her desk. “But how are we supposed to find the right house?”

“Do you have the list of the rich people that own residences in that area?” Kurt asked and Santana nodded, gesturing at her computer screen. “Try running them through the data base to check if any of them have any connections with Clarington. Transactions, deals, feuds or conflicts… Anything that might have put them on Clarington’s radar.”

“I like the way you think.” Santana smirked, already typing rapidly on her keyboard and it took almost no time at all before the results popped up. “Well, I really shouldn’t be surprised…” Santana started, arching an eyebrow before turning the screen to Kurt so he could see what was on it. “But we have quite a few names, seven to be precise.”

“Of course.” Kurt muttered rolling his eyes. “Rich people making shady deals with Clarington, so typical.” Pausing for a few seconds, he leaned back on his chair when suddenly an idea came to his mind. “Can you find out if any of them are out of town? Cross-check with airports, bus and railway stations…”

“Hotel bookings and road surveillance, yeah, yeah, I got it.” Santana interrupted him, entering all the necessary information into the search. “It’s going to take a while before anything comes up, it’s a lot of data to process.” She said, standing up and stretching. “Come on, let’s get some coffee.” Seeing Kurt’s hesitant expression, she patted his back comfortingly. “I’ll lock up the office, no one will come in and see what we’re working on, no worries.”

When they walked into the common area where the coffee machines were, a couple of agents came by to say hi in person and they talked for a while, Kurt and Santana lying easily, telling them the version they had settled on before, that yes, Kurt was indeed busy with searching for Anderson, but he was more than happy to help out with Clarington, anything for the San Diego field office. A few agents offered to help them, but Santana quickly thanked them with a smile, saying that all they had were some rumors delivered by her sources and they needed to check and confirm them first before they could take any serious action. Still keeping a smile on his face, Kurt waited for Santana to finish the conversation and after their coffee was done, they headed back to her office. The moment they stepped inside, Kurt let out the breath he was holding, feeling his heart beat wildly.

“You never used to be that nervous while lying to someone.” Santana commented casually. “No one here will notice, but I know you and I remember you from when we worked together.”

“This is different.” Kurt sighed. “This is not an undercover operation; I’m not pretending to be someone else. What I am doing is break protocol and a couple of laws here.”

“Look…” Santana started, but whatever she was going to say was interrupted by a sound coming from the computer indicating the search was complete. Glancing at the screen, Santana grinned. “Looks like we got ourselves a winner, one name popped up, Sebastian Smythe.”

“Sounds presumptuous and rich enough.” Kurt said. “What’s his connection with Clarington?”

“One second…” Santana muttered, scrolling down. “Well, shit. They went to high school together.”

“You’re kidding me.” Kurt replied with wide eyes, walking up to her to read over her shoulder. “That means Blaine knows him too.”

“It has to be it, Kurt.” Santana said, turning her head to look at him. “I don’t believe in coincidences so big.”

“I agree.” Kurt nodded, biting his lip with a thoughtful expression on his face. “But we still need something to confirm it and it would be great to know when the heist is happening.”

“What about that CI of yours?” Kurt suddenly asked after a few minutes of thinking. “The one that told you Clarington is hunting for Blaine?”

“If we ask him, he will say he doesn’t know.” Santana said before a smirk grew on her face. “But if we ask him about a specific address… He may break.”

“He’s in Los Angeles, isn’t he?” Kurt asked and Santana nodded, standing up and grabbing her bag.

“Come on, if we leave now, we can have a chat with him, eat something and then get back here.”

When they got into Santana’s car, she made a quick call to set up the meeting with the CI and started driving. Time flew as they both sang loudly along to their favorite songs, reminding them of their high school years spent in a glee club. It was also a great distraction for Kurt, allowing him to stop worrying and thinking about Blaine at least for a few moments as he sang his heart out, laughing when Santana started parodying some of their high school friends.

About two hours later they reached Los Angeles and Santana drove around the city before pulling up next to an alley between two buildings. “His name’s Jacob Ben Israel. We always meet here.” She said, nodding in the direction of the alley as they got out of the car. When they stepped between the buildings, they saw a man who immediately walked up to them.

“Hey, agent Sexy!” He exclaimed in lieu of greeting and Kurt glanced at Santana with an arched eyebrow, and she rolled her eyes in response. “What can I do for you today?”

“I need information.” Santana started, her voice firm and cool. “We know Clarington is planning some kind of a heist. What we don’t know is where or when.” When Jacob kept staring at them, not saying anything, Santana stepped closer. “That’s your cue to start talking, Jewfro.”

“I don’t know anything.” Jacob quickly replied, _too quickly_ for either Santana’s or Kurt’s liking.

“Sure you don’t.” Santana drawled. “Let me rephrase it then, is he planning to rob Sebastian Smythe’s residence?”

“Look, Sexy, I have no idea…” Jacob started, but he didn’t get a chance to finish because Kurt had had enough and he grabbed Jacob by the lapels of his jacket and pinned him against the wall, eliciting a startled yelp from him.

“Listen to me, you pathetic excuse of a snitch.” Kurt growled, his voice low and dangerous. “Either you tell me what I want to know or we can make it very unpleasant for you.”

“What the hell, I thought you were the scary one!” Jacob exclaimed in panic, turning to Santana who only shrugged, studying her nails nonchalantly. “Are you just going to stand there?!”

“I’d answer his questions if I were you, you know.” She replied, leaning against the wall and crossing her arms. “I don’t admit it often, but he is actually worse than I am.”

“I don’t know anything!” Jacob whined, his eyes wide in fear as Kurt tightened his grip on him.

“If you don’t start talking, I swear to god, I will arrest you right now and put you in a high security prison where they eat guys like you for breakfast.” Kurt whispered menacingly, pushing Jacob harder against the wall, his cold blue eyes narrowed in fury.

“On what charges?! You can’t do that!” Jacob yelped, his eyes darting between Santana and Kurt.

“Watch me.” Kurt snarled in response. “Before anyone realizes that maybe you shouldn’t be there, it will be way too late for you.” He added with a cold smirk on his face. “Start talking.”

“Okay, okay, fine, I’ll tell you!” Jacob screamed, raising his hands defensively and looking expectantly at Kurt, but the agent only arched his eyebrow, keeping Jacob firmly pinned against the wall. “Yes, they want to rob Smythe. He’s out of town and Hunter has been waiting for an opportunity like this for a while, there’s some bad blood between them, I don’t know the details.” Jacob started talking, the words tumbling out of his mouth.

“How many people does he have in his crew?” Santana asked, walking up closer and looking into Jacob’s eyes above Kurt’s shoulder.

“F-four.” Jacob stuttered out. “Hunter himself, two guys from his gang and someone from the outside that is supposed to get them in quietly, I don’t know who though, please…”

“Enough.” Kurt growled. “When is this happening?”

“Tonight.” The moment Jacob replied, Kurt’s heart dropped and he could hear Santana gasp behind him.

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked, looking at Jacob intently.

“Yes, tonight, after it gets dark.” Jacob nodded feverishly. “I swear.”

Letting him go, Kurt took a step back, feeling dread and panic fill his body. Glancing at Santana, they communicated without using any words and they started walking in the direction of her car. Turning over his shoulder, Kurt narrowed his eyes as he looked at Jacob. “If you lied to me, I will kill you.”

“And I will help him.” Santana added and Jacob nodded with wide eyes before scurrying away in the opposite direction.

The moment they got into the car, Kurt turned to Santana from the passenger seat, looking at her frantically. “We have to stop them.”

“We will. But first, I need you to calm down because we need a plan.” Santana replied, fixing him with a firm look and Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath. “We still have a few hours before it gets dark.”

“We have to get there first.” Kurt said, trying to figure out the best way to play this out. “Hide somewhere near the house and wait for them to get in to catch them red-handed.”

“Not counting Blaine, there will be only three of them, the two of us can easily take them out.” Santana added. “So we’ll call for back-up once we have it under control.”

“They will open fire, San.” Kurt said with a sigh. “Is there any pressure from the superiors to get Clarington alive?” He asked and Santana shook her head.

“No. For all we know, he doesn’t have any valuable information the DA could get out of him in exchange for a deal or something, so the main priority is getting rid of him. By locking him up or shooting him if he shows resistance.”

“It may end that way.” Kurt said somberly. “Do you, by any chance, have a spare male vest in your car?”

“Of course I do.” Santana scoffed with the ghost of a smirk on her lips. “I’m always ready for an unexpected shooting.” Chuckling, Kurt shook his head in amusement, not surprised at all by her response. “I see you carry your new toy.” Santana said, gesturing at Kurt’s gun. “I hope it serves you well.”

“It does.” Kurt nodded with a small smile. “I didn’t have a chance to use it a lot and it was briefly stolen…”

“Stolen?” Santana arched her eyebrow.

“Blaine took it when he kidnapped me.” Kurt said with a fond grin. “I mentioned during one of our phone calls that it was a birthday gift and that it meant a lot to me, and he seemed really apologetic about taking it. After we… slept together,” Kurt paused, the blush coloring his cheeks, ignoring Santana’s quiet snickering. “When I woke up in the morning, Blaine was gone, but the gun was on the pillow.”

“That’s… sickeningly sweet.” Santana said, pulling a face, but Kurt could see something soft in her eyes. “I bet you would be this cute, touchy couple, making everyone else disgusted with how in love you are.”

“Maybe.” Kurt replied, the expression on his face turning sad. “We’ll never be like that though.” Seeing Santana looking at him questioningly, he sighed. “Come on, Santana. How are we supposed to have a relationship? I work at the FBI, he is a fugitive. No one could ever know about us and I didn’t come out of the closet only to hide my boyfriend from the rest of the world.”

“Say there would be a way.” Santana started. “Would you want to be with him?”

“Of course.” Kurt replied softly. “He means everything to me.”

“Then we’ll figure something out.” Santana said decisively, determination flashing in her eyes. “You deserve to be happy, Kurt.”

“I am happy.” Kurt shrugged. “I have my job, I have you…”

“You know what I mean, Hummel.” Santana retorted, starting the engine and pulling away from the sidewalk. “Come on, let’s get some food and head over to the Smythe residence, the sooner we set up there the better.”

After getting some takeout, Santana drove into a narrow alley and cut the engine. Getting out of the car, she opened the trunk and took out the bulletproof vests for them to put on and, to Kurt’s surprise, a pair of flat shoes. Seeing the expression on his face, she lifted her eyebrow. “Trust me, you don’t want the clicking of my heels to give us away.” She said, putting the shoes on. “Besides, running in those things is a torture.”

Taking his jacket off, Kurt rolled the sleeves of his shirt to his elbows before putting the Kevlar vest on. Making sure it was properly strapped, he watched Santana pulling her hair up in a ponytail, with her vest already fastened over the t-shirt she was wearing, looking fully focused, and once again, he couldn’t believe he had a best friend that was willing to risk so much for him. After they were ready, they drove in the direction of Smythe’s house, following the directions from the navigations. As it turned out, the residence was far from the street, hidden in the back behind some trees and there was a single road leading to the gate, which meant it was well hidden from sight and it was actually a perfect target for a robbery. After a short debate, they decided to park the car on the sidewalk on the main street, not far from where the road leading to the mansion started, so they had a perfect view on it, able to see if anyone decided to turn there.

To pass time, they chatted about nothing in particular, gossiping about their old friends from high school and gradually, it started getting darker and soon enough the street was surrounded by darkness, lightened only by the streetlamps and light coming from the houses. Shifting on his seat, Kurt groaned, stretching his muscles and trying to get more comfortable, remembering how much he hated stakeouts, which was exactly why he usually tended to avoid them. He was about to complain to Santana when suddenly, a car appeared on the end of the street, slowly getting closer to them. It was a van, Kurt noticed when it got close enough and right when he thought it was going to drive forward and pass them, it turned into the road leading to Smythe’s house, moving slowly and eventually, its rear lights disappeared between the trees.

“It has to be them.” Kurt said quietly to Santana, lowering his voice even though there was no chance anyone could hear them outside the car.

Nodding, Santana checked if her gun and extra ammunition were in place before turning to Kurt. “You ready?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Kurt replied decisively, getting out of the car and closing the door quietly, not to catch anyone’s unwanted attention, Santana doing the same thing and locking the car. Drawing out their guns, they headed in the direction of the road, careful not to make any noise. Deciding they would be too visible if they used the road, they opted for walking between the trees, in case Clarington and his buddies were taking longer than necessary to get into the house. As they got closer, they crouched behind the bushes from where they could see the driveway and the van parked right next to stairs leading to the front door. And by the front door, there were four men, one of them kneeling in front of the lock and Kurt’s heart clenched painfully when he recognized Blaine who was apparently working on opening the door and letting Clarington and his buddies in. Turning to Santana, he gestured at the house and made a sign of circle with his finger and Santana nodded, immediately getting the message. Quietly, they got up and got back between the trees so they could walk up to the house from another side, wanting to get close to the front door but without the robbers seeing them, deciding to use the house as their shield as they sneaked under the side wall, slowly moving to the corner.

“I knew you’d come in handy.” Kurt could hear presumably Clarington’s voice and by the tone of it, he was addressing Blaine and it looked like he managed to disarm the alarms. “You two, check downstairs, if you see anything valuable, take it back to the van. Me and Anderson will go upstairs, maybe we’ll find a safe he could open for us.” Clarington said, clearly in a very good mood, before Kurt heard the creak of the door and the men went inside the house.

“I’ll take care of those two downstairs.” Santana whispered, crouching on the ground behind him. “You go and find Blaine.”

“Are you sure?” Kurt had to ask, even though he was tempted to just go in and get Blaine out of there already before anything could go horribly wrong. But he had to make sure.

“I’ll be fine.” Santana rolled her eyes fondly. “I’ll cover you while you head upstairs and I’ll try not to let them see me as long as I can, but as soon as they open fire, you lose the element of surprise.”

“Let’s go.” Kurt nodded and took a deep breath before slowly moving along the wall in the direction of the front door. As they climbed the stairs, Kurt carefully peeked inside, breathing out in relief when there was no sight of the men that were somewhere robbing the house downstairs. Glancing at Santana, he urged her to go and she slipped into the house, disappearing in the darkness, probably taking cover so she could have some advantage if it came to a confrontation. As quietly as he could, Kurt headed towards the stairs leading to the first floor of the mansion, slowly creeping up, figuring Clarington and Blaine would probably go into the bedroom first since it was the most typical place for people to hide their safe. Reaching the top of the stairs, he could hear a faint sound of a voice coming from somewhere in the house, so he turned right, heading in the direction of the noise. With every step, he could hear the voice clearer which meant he was on the right track, so he kept his breathing quiet, focused and on high alert.

“… better if you just did what I say.” Kurt could hear bits of something that Clarington said and judging by the tone of his voice, he wasn’t in such a good mood anymore.

“I don’t think it makes any difference now.” Blaine’s calm voice replied and Kurt leaned against the wall next to the door to the room from where the conversation was coming from.

“Open that safe or I’ll put a bullet in your head right now.” Clarington gritted out, clearly angry and Kurt had to use all of his willpower not to barge into the room right in that moment.

“You were going to do it anyway.” Blaine replied and Kurt could just picture him with his eyebrow lifted as he shrugged, with that casual smile on his face. “You will shoot me after we’re all done here, so this way I can at least die knowing I fucked up your day a little.” There was silence for a few seconds and then Blaine’s voice sounded again. “You look like your vein is about to crack, are you okay?” The tone of his voice was so calm and mocking that in any other circumstances Kurt would have laughed, imagining how angry Clarington must look, but right now, it only made him fear that Clarington would snap and fire the gun before Kurt had time to intervene. Shuffling closer, he was standing right next to the doorframe and holding his breath, he risked a glance inside, immediately hiding back after he assessed the situation in the flash. Clarington and Blaine were standing in the middle of the room, facing each other, so they had the door on Blaine’s left and Clarington’s right side. What made Kurt worry the most was that Clarington had his gun pointed right at Blaine and the expression on his face was furious, so there wasn’t much time for Kurt to do something.

“Last warning, dapper boy.” Clarington growled. “Open that safe or I’ll make your death very slow and painful.”

“Have at it.” Blaine replied and Kurt couldn’t help but roll his eyes at his sass. “It’s not like I have anything to live for.” Kurt didn’t get a chance to even process Blaine’s declaration when he heard the click of the gun seconds later, and he knew that time had run out. Swiftly turning around, he stepped into the room, his gun drawn and ready.

“Drop it.” He said quietly and both men’s heads snapped in his direction, their eyes widening in shock. “I won’t ask twice. Drop the gun.”

Kurt could see there were million thoughts rushing through Clarington’s mind at that moment as he desperately tried to figure out what to do. What he did, was the most stupid decision he could have made because after a few seconds, he abruptly turned in Kurt’s direction, intending to aim his gun at Kurt, but the agent was prepared for that and he fired two quick shots the moment Clarington uncovered his chest, sending the man on the ground, his body slumping as the blood started covering the undoubtedly expensive carpet underneath it. “I warned you.” Kurt muttered coldly under his breath.

Apparently, Santana must have taken the sound of the gunshots as a sign to take action because her voice sounded downstairs almost immediately. “FBI, freeze!” Kurt heard before the wave of gunshots erupted downstairs but it finished as quickly as it started. His heart beating wildly, Kurt stepped out of the room into the corridor and was about to rush downstairs to check on her when Santana’s voice sounded again. “I’m all clear here, Kurt!”

“Same!” Kurt yelled back. “We’re in the master bedroom!” He added before walking back into the room where Blaine was standing and staring at him with wide eyes.

“Kurt…” He started, trailing off with an astonished expression on his face. He opened his mouth to say something else, but he hesitated when Santana walked into the room, the gun in her hand, briefly glancing at the body on the floor before turning to Kurt.

“You’re okay? Both of you?” She asked, her eyes switching between Kurt and Blaine.

“Yeah. You?” Kurt nodded, examining her and not seeing any visible injuries.

“They started shooting in blind when they heard my voice, so I took them out quickly.” Santana shrugged with a small smirk on her face. “Someone might have heard the gunshots, I have to call in the LAPD.”

“Go.” Kurt told her, turning back to Blaine when she walked out of the room.

“So I’m guessing this is where you finally put those handcuffs on my wrists.” Blaine said after a few seconds, smiling but Kurt could see how it didn’t reach his eyes and how deflated his voice really was.

“You need to get out of here before the police arrives.” He replied and Blaine’s jaw dropped open.

“W-what?” He stuttered out with wide eyes, looking at Kurt as if he suddenly grew a second head.

“You don’t have much time, you’ll have go through the yard in the back.” Kurt said, realizing he still had his gun in his hand, so he put it away in the holster, taking a step closer to Blaine.

“But what are you going to say?” Blaine asked, gesturing at Clarington’s body and the room, obviously referring to the entire robbery.

“Well.” Kurt started, a ghost of smile appearing on his face. “Santana got a tip from her informant that there was a robbery happening at Smythe’s residency. When we got here, there were three intruders ransacking the house and showed resistance, opening fire when we tried to stop them. We took all three of them out and then we called for back-up.” Seeing the bewildered expression on Blaine’s face, Kurt shrugged. “That’s what happened. There was no one else here and the only people who could have testified otherwise are now dead.”

“But what about…” Blaine trailed off, glancing in the direction of the corridor and Kurt immediately knew what he meant.

“Santana? She’s my best friend, Blaine. She always has my back.” Kurt said with a smile. “She saw what I saw. Three intruders.”

Nodding, Blaine took a step in the direction of the door before turning to Kurt, his eyes desperate. “Kurt, I…”

“I know.” Kurt whispered. “But you have to go, LAPD is going to be here soon. Go, Blaine.” He repeated, choking up and feeling tears well up in his eyes.

Blaine could feel his heart clench in his chest and he tried to say something, moving his lips but no sound was coming out of his mouth. His eyes burning, he took a few steps closer, closing the distance between them, and he pressed his lips against Kurt’s cheek, squeezing his eyes shut and just breathing him in for a few seconds before pulling away, turning away from Kurt and walking out of the room hurriedly, not looking back even once. Running down the stairs, he headed in the direction where he knew the door to the yard was and when he reached it, he found Santana standing right there, holding the door open. “We’ll keep the cops occupied; no one will come looking for you.” She said quietly and Blaine smiled gratefully before stepping outside, squinting his eyes and trying to get used to the darkness.

“Blaine.” Santana’s voice sounded behind him and when he turned around, surprised to hear her call him by his first name, she was looking at him with a serious expression on her face. “Be careful.”

For a few seconds, Blaine stared at her with a stunned expression on his face before nodding. “I will.” After that, he turned away, quickly walking through the yard and stepping into the darkness, soon disappearing between the trees, glad he had decided to study the surroundings of the house before the heist, just in case he somehow made it out alive. Knowing exactly where he should go if he wanted to get out of the neighborhood without anyone seeing him, he took a deep breath and pushed the thoughts of Kurt to the back of his mind. He couldn’t afford being distracted, not now, not after Kurt had risked so much to help him get away; he owed him that much. Actually, he owed him so much more, but right now, in the middle of a forest, it was not the time nor place to think about that.

So Blaine did the second best thing he was good at, right after robbing banks – he ran.


End file.
